Back to Forks
by Twilightlvrfreak
Summary: it is 100 years after Breaking Dawn and the Cullens are just coming back to Forks. Some little dramas. and then what will happen when an old friend comes back to Forks also? Read and see what will happen! IC and Cannon!rated T for semi-sexualness.
1. The First Lunch

Chapter 1- the first lunch

_Edward._ I jumped. I was not yet used to hearing my wife, Bella, call me in my head.

"What?" I whispered back.

_How am I doing?_

"Amazing," I whispered lightly into her ear.

_How is Renesmee?_

"It's easy for her…she _is_ half human…"

_I know, But how is her day going so far? Any new friends? _Bella laughed.

"1 or 2, I'm surprised no boyfriends. You should hear these boys thoughts around her."

Jacob growled quietly next to me. I smiled, and Bella whispered, "You know she has eyes for no one but you."

"I know, but still. I can't help it." Jacob muttered. I chuckled, I heard Bella's wind-chime laugh sound beside me. I also heard Renesmee laugh beside Jacob. As I looked I saw her turn her head upwards to kiss his cheek. That still freaked me out a little. Soon enough, they were kissing. I was about to say something, when Bella cleared her throat loudly and they split apart, blushing. Bella then hissed to Renesmee "You may be acting as my sister, but u are still my daughter and I do not want that while we're at school."

"Sorry mom." Renesmee muttered

"You know I can't help it, Bella." Jacob murmered. Bella just gave him an exasperated look.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" I accused jokingly.

"You know I can't help it…" Bella mocked Jacob. We all laughed- Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and I.

"I don't see it getting any better." Alice teased.

"Great, I swear we are going to have to send them to a different lunch table soon." Emmett complained.

"Aw, we were like that too at the beginning." Rosalie chided.

"Yeah, and we kicked you out of the house." I joked.

"Touché," Rosalie laughed

"How have the humans been taking to us?" Jasper asked.

"The usual, attracted and repelled. It's always different for Renesmee, the guys being all over her." I answered explaining.

"Well, my powers don't help." Renesmee said quietly, "Sorry Jake, you know I can't help it…" she laughed.

"Ha. Ha." Jacob laughed sarcastically. He pecked her cheek.

"It's a good thing I am married now," I said changing the subject, I squeezed Bella's hand, "Or else it would be the same as all the other years, with the girls ALL over me."

"I'm glad you're married too," Bella said flirtatiously coming to sit on my lap. She kissed me. I melted and was getting a little too into it when I heard everyone's disgusted thoughts, and pulled away, embarrassed.

"God, get a room." Emmett muttered. I ignored him.

"I'm just glad YOU'RE my wife or else I doubt I could quite handle the jealousy from all of the guys' heads here. But, I can't blame them, you're are so-"

"Yeah, yeah, so beautiful," Alice laughed.

"They're just lucky I can't read minds or else all of them would be in intensive care." Emmett joked menacingly. Rosalie punched him in the arm. He didn't flinch.

"How are people taking to you Jake?" Bella wondered breaking the awkward silence. She then saw a bunch of images flash through her mind supplied by Renesmee. All of which were of girls eying Jacob. Bella laughed, winking to Renesmee.

"Oh, the normal. I do look the most human, here you know.

"True," Bella said thoughtfully, "But, I was thinking more towards the line of any girls checking you out?" Bella stifled her laugh while Jacob looked down for a second.

"Uh," Jacob said eying Renesmee testily, "No."

"More like yes." Renesmee teased, punching him in the arm lightly.

Then the bell rang and Bella and I were off to biology, like old times. We walked hand in hand towards the biology building. We talked lightly of lunch. And then walked into biology.


	2. Back in Biology

Back to Forks- Chapter 2- Biology

Biology was very interesting that day. Throughout the hour Bella would send me blurry human memories of the first time we had been in Biology together. We had the same seats as before too, and I had nothing to do with that coincidence. We enjoyed ourselves going down memory lane.

Some memories Bella sent me was the first time she saw me sitting next to the one empty seat. The first time I talked to her, when she did Blood-typing because I hadn't seen that entire story. When we were watching that movie in Biology after I told her I was a vampire, and we both felt the electric current coursing between us. We laughed when we remembered how awkward that was.

Some people stared at as all hour. Some had observed that it seemed like we were talking but then also noticed that our lips weren't moving. Some were disgruntled to see how close we are; they tried to convince themselves that it could only be a high school relationship. They all wanted to be able to go out with one of us, like usual. I doubt they would ever think that we were married, they probably wouldn't; vampires wear their wedding rings on the right hand to not make it obvious they were married, but still show their love for each other.

I spanned out to hear more thoughts. I heard one boy who was thinking about Bella with jealousy of me screaming in his head. _Oh my god, look at that new girl! Wow…she's so hot. For some reason im a little frightened by her. But, that only makes her even sexier. _Then I saw a series of images of him picturing her with him. It took all of my strength to not jump up and strangle him. Bella felt me stiffen beside her and she laid a firm hand on my shoulder, I knew that it was to restrain me if she had to.

_What is it Edward? What's wrong? _Bella thought while staring into my eyes. I shook my head slightly, telling her it was nothing. _I know there is something, tell me! _

"A boy…he's thinking about…you….." I breathed, I knew she would hear.

O _c'mon. Are you serious! I thought we were over that!_

"If you could hear and _see_ what he's thinking."

She shook her head. _Just don't. Do. Anything. _She warned. I nodded my head slightly.

_God that girl is so sexy. I wonder when they will break up. They do look very close though. I wonder what I could do to make them break up._

I growled quietly under my breath involuntarily. Bella's hand grabbed at my wrist, but it was too late I stood up too fast. I heard a few thoughts of _When did he stand up?_ But, I ignored it.

SIT DOWN! Bella screamed in my head. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Just sit please.

I faltered; she knew that always got me. That was all she needed, she was there at my shoulder, and she didn't even get any thoughts of wonder from the humans because she was able to stand slow enough. She placed a hand on my wrist and my shoulder and tried to push me down. It was hard to resist, but I did.

"Sit down!" Bella hissed in my ear. She glanced around at all the faces turned towards us.

"Um, Edward and Bella is it?" the teacher asked, "What seems to be wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Vernon. Sorry." I heard Bella mutter sorry beside me and sit down. I sat down next to her, and felt her relax beside me. The teacher went on in her lesson.

_What the hell was that?! _Bella asked me then showed me what my face had just looked like.It looked scary and hostile. I looked like a vampire. I listened to some of the minds around me, in the class. Most of them were very uncomfortable, I glanced around quickly, and they were all eying me warily with scared eyes. Even the jerk seemed to have stopped thinking of Bella for a little while.

_Edward? What happened? I just saw your- our- future change drastically. It then went back to close to normal. Please tell me you didn't do something stupid._ I heard Alice in the classroom over from ours. I decided to tell her later, so she knew what happened.

_Nice. And you had to be expecting this! It always happens whenever we go to a new place. Don't let it bug you. She will never love anyone but you. Just be more careful. _I heard Alice again after seeing her vision of me telling her about it.

_Are you ok? _Bella worried. I nodded my head. _What happened? What were you thinking?_

"I'll tell you later," I muttered.

The bell then rang and Bella and I left class.


	3. Stupid Dog

Back to Forks- chapter 3-Stupid Dog

We were headed toward physical education, or known by humans as PE, when I heard the thoughts of an angry Renesmee and Jacob. They were fighting. I pulled Bella with me as I followed their thoughts. We started running at human pace when I saw what happened. As soon as we were near them Bella demanded, "Nessie? What happened?"

"Ok, well, I was leaving class and this guy comes up to me and asked me out," Renesmee explains. _Uh oh._ I heard Bella think. Renesmee continued, "Well Jacob was just walking to me from his class and heard the boy and he started trembling, which I haven't seen him do for decades! And then he comes up and yells 'She's mine!' and then punched him in the stomach really hard. I heard a couple ribs crack." I saw all this happen in my head and Bella saw it in hers too.

"You did what _Jacob_?" Bella hissed menacingly, it was so sexy when she did that.

"You know I can't help it….?" Jacob answered, but his voice rose at the end making it sound like a question.

Bella growled slightly beside me. I put my arm around her waist. She whisper shouted, "You know that will happen and you know you can't do that! You will blow our cover! Humans can't punch that hard! Not only that, but you _will_ get in trouble for that! You will be suspended! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't," Jacob muttered, "I'm Sorry."

I then saw Alice speed walking towards us pointedly, with Jasper close behind. Once she was in close proximity she asked, "What happened? I am seeing lunch very clearly the next few days meaning Jake won't be there. What did he do?"

"Jacob punched a kid hard in the stomach for asking me out. I think I heard a couple ribs crack." Renesmee explained in a monotone. Jacob just looked at his shoes.

"Stupid dog," Alice sighed, "I don't see much happening, just the boy and a couple humans wondering how someone could punch that hard. But, they get over it. You have to be more careful Jake!"

"I know ok!" Jacob snapped back. "We have to get to class." He pulled Renesmee away. She looked back and mouthed sorry and smiled-grimaced. We all smiled back at her lightly. She turned away and rubbed Jacobs arm. Jacob turned his head down and she kissed him lightly. They then turned around the corner of building and we couldn't see them anymore. But I knew what they were doing, I tuned them out, they were just talking. Bella and I then walked to our last class, PE.

Bella loved PE, she loved her now not new gracefulness that she didn't have as a human. She loved her ease with sports and the annoyed look on my face from the thoughts of all the guys thinking how "sexy" she looked.

That day we talked to the teacher who as usual gave us our uniforms and our lockers to keep them in. But, we just sat out that day, to Bella's discontent, she also loved to show-off. I sat there with Bella leaning her head on my shoulder. It wasn't like she was tired or anything, but it was our way of showing affection and it keep up the human façade. I saw a few girls curse at it because they knew what that move meant from the girl, and they guys curse because they saw how close she was to me.

We talked lightly, going back down memory lane again. We laughed as we thought of when Bella hit Mike and herself with the racquet, and her failed attempts at volleyball and every other sport they played in that class.

When class was over we headed to Bella's now antique Ferrari, which a lot of guys were checking out with mesmerized eyes and total envy. We found Jacob and Renesmee waiting for us. And we got into the car to go _home_.


	4. Home Again

Back to Forks- Chapter 4- Home again

"So did you have a nice visit with the principal?" Bella asked on the way home.

"Yes, and I have been rewarded with a free pass to stay home for the next 3 days!!" Jacob joked.

Renesmee whispered, "I'll miss you." In Jacob's ear, even though it didn't matter we all could hear it. I rolled my eyes. "I'll miss you too of course."

I chuckled.

"Hey, be nice. We were like that too at first." Bella chided, "Or was it just me?"

"Of course it wasn't just you." I said caressing her cheek. Bella was staring into my eyes and smiled.

"Good." She said and she rested her hand on my cheek. Then Jacob cleared his throat. We looked at him.

"Could you get a room?" Jacob teased.

"Why didn't you earlier then? When you were doing the same thing?" Bella retorted playing along.

"Ok you win." Jacob laughed. He patted her arm.

Then we arrived _home._ It was so nice to be back in Forks. It was so nice to be back in our old home! We all missed this place so much. There were so many memories here, not like we couldn't remember these memories without the reminder. But, it was always nice to have them brought to the forefront of your mind.

When we first came back there was a lot to fix. They had sat there for 100 years. We had the main house, Bella's and my cottage, and Jacob's and Renesmee's apartment that is not too far from ours to fix. But, Esme made quick work of it; it was done within 2 weeks.

After getting home Jacob and Renesmee left the car and they ran to the forest to go to their apartment. We then left to go to work. We didn't really need to work. We had more than enough money. But, it was just something to do, and again more to the human façade.

Bella was working at Newton's shop like she did when we lived here before. I worked at the grocery store next door, so we could be close. Rosalie and Alice had gone to Seattle together, Rosalie as a model, and Alice worked at a fashion clothing store. Emmett had gone to the gym, he worked as a weight room attendant. Jasper headed to the hospital to work as Carlisle's intern, he helped with calming down patients and the family of patients.

Carlisle as you already know went back to the hospital. And Esme now worked as a House Designer.

While at work I would hear Bella send me _I love you_ and some funny customer stories and some customer memories from when she used to work there. I saw her thoughts turn a little sad when she remembered Mike. And I wished I could be there for her to hold her in my arms. We still had 2 hours more of wok and then I could hold and comfort her.


	5. Night Life

Back to Forks- Chapter 5-

After work we went home to our cottage. There we found Renesmee and Jacob cuddling on our couch, talking.

"Hey, Mom and Dad, what's up?" Renesmee asked as we came in.

"Ugh, work." Bella said.

"What about you?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing. We're just talking." Renesmee said casually. Her thoughts showed a little more.

"Cool." I said dropping into a chair, pulling Bella down onto my lap with me. I eyed her pointedly so she knew I knew what they had really done. She blushed. Bella shook a little, so I knew she was laughing. She leaned back into my chest and leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You know it's going to be real boring here during the day while everyone is at school. You will be all alone." Bella reminded Jacob.

"I know! It's going to be TORTURE!" Jacob joked.

"It's just too bad u have to be so gentlemanly…or maybe it's possessiveness…or it could be non-trusting…" Renesmee raised an eyebrow at the last one, "Or maybe it's all three."

"I trust you! It's just…I guess I'm possessive." Jacob confessed. We laughed.

"What do you guys want to do for the rest of the night? We could study." I joked.

"Blek! No!" Renesmee complained, "It's not like we need to anyway! We know all of this stuff anyway."

"Why don't you just tell us about your day Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Ok." Renesmee then proceeded to tell and show us her day. Then Jacob proceeded to tell us his. It always seemed so weird to be talking about high school with my _daughter _about high school when I am in it myself. It's also weird to be talking to a friend I had before my daughter was born but was now _married _to her. Mythical creatures are so confusing.

Soon the night came to a close for Jacob and Renesmee and they went home to their apartment. Bella and I went back to the main house to be with everyone else.

When we got there Carlisle was reading, and Esme was drawing designs in her sketchbook.

Rosalie was looking at pictures of herself online and I could hear Emmett outside playing soccer with a boulder with Jasper. Alice I could hear her thoughts upstairs cleaning and organizing her already immaculately clean room.

I drifted over to the piano with Bella trailing behind, who then sat next to me. I started to play her lullaby, during which she continually kissed my neck and cheek until I turned my head to get one on the lips. After the piece drifted to a close I played Esme's favorite Esme came and stood behind me with her hands resting on my shoulders.

"Thank you." Esme said when it was over. She kissed me lightly on the cheek and then went back to her design.

Bella and I went up to my old room. It was back to the way it used to be, minus the big bed that was now at our cottage.

I then heard Bella's thoughts. They were all centered on the first night of the honeymoon. I quickly took the hint and started kissing her fiercely. We soon had no clothes on and were definitely not talking.


	6. The lonely Day

Back to Forks- Chapter 6- The Lonely Day

"Good morning, Nessie, Jake" I greeted them as they came in the next morning, "Did you have a good sleep?" I asked because they both looked a little sleep deprived. They were yawning and they had circles under their eyes.

"Aaaawnm, good," Jacob said, and yawned.

"Breakfast Jake?" Esme offered him a plate with a large omelet a large side of hash browns, and some sausage and bacon.

"Mmm! Yes please!" Jacob grabbed the plate eagerly and sat at the table and started eating. Renesmee grabbed a fork and tried a couple bites of everything. She was finally getting more used to eating human food.

"Does it taste alright?" Esme worried aloud. She had just recently started cooking, before then Bella and I had been doing the cooking.

"Of course! It's very good! Thank you!" Jacob complimented enthusiastically, " You have learned well from the food network."

"Oh, good. And thanks. I have been trying so very hard. It is very hard to cook without the proper sense of smell and taste. I thought I got it right this time." Esme smiled largely.

"Well it is amazing."

"Great!"

"We have to leave for school soon," I reminded, "Oh, and by the way, Esme and Carlisle you should know that Jacob will be staying home today, and the next 2 days also. He got suspended for punching a kid and cracking a few of the kid's ribs. The poor boy asked Nessie out."

"Oh, Jacob. Always the jealous one," Esme said, "I know my granddaughter and I know she would have said no. And I also know that you know that Jacob. You have to try to be less jealous."

"Well, I think all of the men in this house have a problem with jealousy. Edward almost did the same thing to a different poor boy in biology. Except Edward would have probably done more than crack a few ribs. And Emmett has threatened to do something. And I am guessing by the way Jasper sometimes stiffens I know he has almost done the same thing too." Alice walked into the room. She was ready to go to school too.

"Well I know I just can't help it," Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"Argh! Is that your excuse for everything?" Bella exclaimed loudly.

"I am afraid so." Jacob smiled.

"GAH!" Bella yelled, teasing Jacob farther. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, well we got to get to school." I said heading towards the back door with Bella. Renesmee went and quickly kissed Jacob goodbye. "See you after school Esme, Carlisle, and Jake."

"Bye," They all chorused back.

We all went to school. It was a pretty uneventful day. Which was good compared to that first very eventful day we had. That night Jacob told us of his lonely day, and Renesmee complained of missing him. They went to their house at night and Bella and I went back to our cottage. There we went swimming in a small little pool. It was very nice and peaceful.

"I love you." Bella said. She was leaning against me and had her head on my chest.

"You are my life, forever." I replied. She snuggled closer to me.

"Aah, forever." She then starting kissing me fiercely and we became entwined with each other. We never stopped kissing and we didn't need to, we didn't have to breathe. We went underwater at points. I had a hand in her hair and a hand on her back pulling her closer. I felt one of her hand on my chest and one of her hands in my hair, it all felt so good.

And that's when I heard her screaming thoughts. I immediately pushed to the surface of the water and pulled away from Bella. She looked around to check to see if there was anything approching

"What is it?" Bella asked worry thick in her voice and on her face. I never pulled away like this, and she could see my face, she knew something was up.

Bella then heard the voice screaming, "Mom! Dad! Help!"


	7. Sleep Loss

Back to Forks- Chapter 7- Sleep Loss

"What is it?" Bella said as we got out of the pool and that got dressed in 2 seconds. We then see a picture of Jacob lying on the floor. We could tell it was bad by the panic in Renesmee's mind.

"It's Jacob. He collapsed!" Renesmee started sobbing.

I held her tight to my chest as Bella ran to the main house to get Carlisle. I slung Renesmee on to my back, and ran as fast as I could to their apartment. I found Jacob and set Renesmee on the floor, where she fell to her knees at his head and held his head in her lap combing his bangs with and hand and kissed his cheek. I saw his face get wet with her tears; she didn't stop talking to him and also didn't stop crying. I checked his vitals as best as knew and as far as I could tell his pulse was normal. His breathing was a little rough, so I started and waited for Carlisle.

Then they were all there. I saw Bella kneel next to our daughter and wrap her arms around her. Esme also went to Renesmee's side and rubbed her arms.

"Keep doing the CPR while I check him out." Carlisle instructed and started to check his pulse, he felt the back of Jacobs head to make sure he didn't suffer any major head damage.

Through all this Bella and Esme continually chanted, "It's ok Nessie, He'll be alright. Your Grandpa will get him better."

"He will be back to normal, soon, I promise." Carlisle said firmly to her.

"It's true," Alice piped in, "I can see it."

"I know," Renesmee sniffled, "It was just so scary! He was standing there in front of me one minute, and then his face distorted slightly for a split second, and then he collapsed." Renesmee started sobbing again.

"We should move him to the main house." Carlisle decided, "His head and neck needs to be supported so I need your help Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"What should we do?" Emmett asked.

"I will hold his head and neck. Emmett I need you to take his torso, and Edward takes his legs. Jasper stay with Renesmee and keep her somewhat calm. But first I need something like a stretcher that we could put him on."

"Would a sheet work?" Alice asked appearing in the room, holding one.

"Yes, I think that just might work." Carlisle said.

"Rose, would you mind helping me flatten it out?"

"Of course," Rosalie replied, and started helping Alice.

"Ok, boys, ready?" Carlisle positioned himself at Jacob's head as I and Emmett went to our sides. "1, 2, 3, LIFT!" We lifted him in unison and moved him to the flat sheet. "Ok now take both sides of the sheet in your area. And 1, 2, 3, LIFT! OK, now Edward you first. Start heading out the door. Jasper follow us with Bella and Renesmee. Mainly calm Renesmee, we do not need her in hysterics." Jasper nodded. I felt a wave of calm rush over me for a few seconds before I was totally out of the house. I 'listened' as Renesmee calmed and her sobs turned to broken breathing and then sniffles.

Bella slung Renesmee onto her back. She started to run behind us with Jasper next to her. We carried Jacob up to Carlisle's office, where we laid him down on the table. Bella was there a moment later and Renesmee stumble-ran towards Jacob. She didn't sob though because Jasper was controlling her emotions. The rest came in after Bella. Bella walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her.

"He seems to have just passed out. But, I need further tests to make sure. And we can't take him to the hospital. So I have to go down there to get a few things. He should be fine and stay stable while I'm gone. But, if anything is to happen, call me." Carlisle explained.

"You're sure he's going to be okay?" Renesmee worried. She didn't look from Jacob.

"I'm positive."

"Okay," Renesmee looked up from Jacob. Carlisle gave her a hug and then was gone. We heard his car pull onto the highway moments later.


	8. Awakening

Back to Forks- Chapter 8- He Awakens

The room was silent except for the quiet reassurances and Renesmee's broken sobs, Jasper had taken away the calm. Bella was folded in my arms her face buried in my chest. I laid my cheek on the top of her head breathing in the scent of her hair. She was very upset and worried about Jacob according to Jasper, but I knew that anyway.

Bella pulled away and started walking toward Jacob. I followed her with my arm around her waist. She leaned into me as we walked. We went and stood next to Renesmee. Bella laid a hand on her shoulder. Renesmee looked up and turned into us. She started to sob harder in our chests. We patted and rubbed her back and whispered reassurances until Carlisle came back.

"Has anything happened?" He asked as he walked in, his arms laden with different testing machines and systems.

"No nothing, no change." I said.

"Okay, that could be good, or it could be bad," Carlisle said in his 'doctor' voice, Renesmee stifled a sob, "He will pull out this." Carlisle added for Renesmee. "I could use some help to hook these machines up." I pulled away from Renesmee and Bella to help Carlisle.

"His vital signs are all normal. He seems to have just fainted. He is most likely just dehydrated, I will put in an IV and he should wake up soon."

"The near future that I am seeing is blurry. He will wake up soon." Alice predicted.

"Good, I am so worried about him." Renesmee sniffled.

"I can hear some incoherent thoughts coming from him that are becoming clearer." I stated as I walked back to my wife and daughter. I enveloped them in my arms.

"Any minute now," Alice said quietly. Renesmee walked wobbling a little over to Jacob and picked up and held his hand, she kissed it lightly. She stared at his face.

"Jacob? Honey? Can you hear me? Please wake up. I- We're all so worried. Please wake up. Please." A tear of hers dropped onto his hand. "Jake? I love you. It's Renesmee. Please wake up. We are all waiting."

"He can hear us. I can hear his thoughts." I said quietly.

We all surrounded him, waiting. All of us held our breath. Renesmee kissed his hand again and just stared into his eyes.

"Ungh," Jacob was waking up. His eyes fluttered open and they looked around at all of our worried faces now full of relief.

"Oh Jake!" Renesmee cried throwing herself on top of him. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. "I was so worried!"

He tried to wrap his arms around her but was pulled back by the IV. He wrapped his free arm around her and stared at the IV in his arm. "What happened?" He rubbed the back of his head. "My head hurts."

"You collapsed Jake, I am guessing from dehydration. " Carlisle said.

"Oh." Jacob said, "I am sorry to worry you all like this. I'm sorry to upset you so much." He added to Renesmee. He tried to sit up.

"Uh Jacob," Carlisle said holding him down, "You should rest for a while. You hit your head pretty hard and you must be exhausted. We could move you if you like."

"Well, this desk is not the least bit comfortable. Could I go downstairs to the couch?"

"Why, yes of course." Carlisle said, "Emmett? Jasper? Will you help me get him downstairs?"

"Oh, I can walk." Jacob answered, Renesmee stood up next to him. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the IV. He stood up wobbled woozily and fell back down. He surrendered and huffed, "Okay, I guess I do need the help."

"Sure, Jake." Emmett said walking over to Jacob's side. Carlisle took the IV out of Jacob's arm and turned it off. Jacob put a hand on Emmett's shoulder. He stood up, slowly this time. Jasper walked over to Jacob, and he put his other hand on his shoulder. And we all started to walk downstairs.


	9. Aftermath

Back to Forks-Chapter 9-

On the way downstairs Renesmee seemed to be stuck to Jacobs back. Her hands stayed with him until he was sitting on the couch. Jacob lay down and pulled Renesmee down with him onto him so she was lying on his chest. She laid there her face buried in his shoulder sniffling. "It's ok! I'm ok!" Jacob reassured her.

"Jake? What did you feel before you collapsed? Renesmee said your face distorted." Carlisle was in doctor mode.

"I just remember being so tired. I felt like I was going to fall over. And then I started to sway a tiny bit and then everything went black. And the next thing I know I'm in your office, on the desk."

"Hmm. Have you not been getting enough sleep?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe." He eyed Renesmee quickly and I saw his thoughts roam over the nights of the past week.

"He hardly slept at all. Neither did Renesmee." I accused. My voice was thick with implication.

"Ah, well that would explain it." Carlisle said.

"Well, you just need to take it easy; get some sleep, and get some more fluids in you and you will be fine." Carlisle said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Okay," Jacob said, "Can do."

Bella left my side and patted Jacob on the shoulder, "You have to be more careful Jake! You scared us all."

"I will, trust me I will." Jacob said then stared into Renesmee's eyes, "I promise"

Renesmee smiled, "_We'll_ have to be more careful now.

"Unfortunately so," He said, they started to kiss, a lot. Someone- Emmett- Cleared their throat loudly. Renesmee pulled away, her cheek were red from blushing. "I'll go get you some water." Renesmee stood up and walked into the kitchen, we heard her take down a glass from the cabinet, walk over to the sink and start running the water cold.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while; to make sure that you are staying stable." Carlisle said on his way out.

"Okay, Doc" Jacob snuggled farther into the couch cushions smiling.

"You scared us a lot, we are all so glad you are alright," Esme bent down and gave him a squeeze.

"Glad your okay Jacob," Rosalie said leaving the room. They were warming up to each other.

"Of course you are Blondie." Jacob teased. I guess they weren't really warming up that much to each other.

"I am, because if you were gone I would have no one to fight with." We laughed.

"Of course," Jacob laughed along.

Emmett punched him lightly on the arm and followed her out. I saw him pinch Rosalie's butt, she jumped and punched him in the arm. They laughed and kissed.

Alice and Jasper slipped out behind them after a smile and wave to Jacob. I felt some of my calm ebbed away. I knew Jasper had been causing it, but it was still weird to feel all of your emotions rush back to you even after 200 years to get used to it.

Bella and I stayed and watched TV with Jake and Nessie. They weren't really watching it at all though. All they looked at was each other's eyes. It was sweet; Bella and I did that when she was almost lost. Renesmee had her crying jags in which Jacob would reassure her; they had their make out sessions, and their just plain staring times. It was sweet.


	10. Movies

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story! You guys are AMAZING! I have been posting now for 1 week and 2 days and already I have 35 reviews as of 1/21/09. And that is just amazing. I didn't think i would get this big of a response so soon and especially because i didn't even think it was that good. Well thanx! and please review!!! it helps me post faster!! so yeah!**

**Love you guys and your reviews,**

**Twilightlvrfreak**

Back to Forks-Chapter 10- Movies

Jacob shuddered as Renesmee showed him what happened when he collapsed.

"That was frightening. I'm sorry to scare you so much. I can't imagine what I would do if it were you to collapse."

"I know," Renesmee was lying on her side on Jacob's chest; he was propped up now so he was half sitting. She pulled her legs up to her chest to curl up in a ball. "Just don't ever do that again please."

"Oh, trust me I don't want to. I can feel a bump on the back of my head with a bruise on it, and I'm getting a headache. I am definitely not going to try to do this again."

"Oh, Jake! You should have said something before," Bella worried, "Would you like some aspirin?"

"Nah. It's fine." Jacob said blowing it off. But I heard his thoughts and they said different. I dashed up the stairs and came back down with aspirin in hand. I ran to the kitchen grabbed a glass and filled it with water and dashed back to the living room.

"Take them, I can read your thoughts, I know you want them, and just trying to man it up for Nessie."

"But," He tried to protest but was shut up by the sudden glare from Renesmee and her thoughts of 'or else'. So he popped 6 in his mouth- that's how much he needs for his higher temperature- and dumped some water into his mouth and swallowed.

"Happy?" he shot at Renesmee.

"Yes," Renesmee and Bella answered. They laughed because it was unintentional. I joined along.

"What's so funny?" Alice said as she danced in.

"Nothing," We all answered and then laughed again.

"What are you guys doing?" Alice wondered.

"Just watching a movie we have already seen."I said

"Cool, what movie?" Alice replied.

"New Moon," Bella said, "It's so weird, it's like the exact same as when Edward left. The same names, same story line, they even look similar!"

"Yeah, it is really weird. It's sad for me though, because it shows me you _were_ after I…left."

"What's on after this?" Alice inquired.

"Eclipse and then Breaking Dawn 1 and 2" Bella replied dully. "There is nothing else on."

"It looks like it's going to be a twilight night." Alice commented settling into a chair and curling her knees to her chest.

"Yup," Bella said snuggling closer into me.

"It is really weird though, I mean it's like they followed your life. To the smallest detail! It's the same setting, same characters, there are even werewolves! It's like the humans are onto us!" Jake said disbelief thick in his voice.

"I know. It is really weird. But the movie is off a series of books. And the author is from Arizona and she started to write them in 2005."

"Yes, but I wonder if the humans would think anything, suspect anything." I said.

"No, all they will think is that our real parents and Esme and Carlisle are HUGE fans of twilight and named us after the characters. And then by coincidence we all ended up together." Jacob tried to raise our spirits.

"They won't suspect anything. And if they do I will see it and we can leave before their suspicions get too high. And anyway humans tend not to put two and two together." Alice poshed.

"Well good," Bella said, "Jake, Renesmee? Would you like any popcorn?"

"Sure mom. Thanks." Renesmee answered.

"Yes, please, that would be very nice, thank you Bella." Jacob said. He stuck out his tongue at Renesmee. She stuck her tongue back.


	11. Bored

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in soooooooooo long...i have been pretty busy...and lazy... sooo enjoy the next 2 chapters!!!! as always please review!!! it makes me post more!!! **

**Twilightlvrfreak**

Back to Forks- Chapter 11- Bored

"So Jake how are you feeling?" Carlisle said coming into the room.

"Terrific!" Jacob said sarcastically. "Normal I guess." He amended.

"Ok, that's good." Carlisle said now standing in front of Jacob. Renesmee stood up and moved to stand by his head. She had a hand in Jacob's hand and one combing his bangs.

"I'm going to check your breathing now." Carlisle said transferring to doctor mode.

"Breathe in for me please." Jacob breathed in.

"Ok, now exhale." Jacob's breathe came out in a whoosh.

"Ok, sounds good Jake. OK, Now for your pulse. Stay still please." Jacob stiffened and Carlisle put two fingers on his wrist.

"Ok, that's good too. You seem to be ok! I would still just take it easy for a while. And don't phase for the next, ah, twenty-four hours."

"Alrighty, Doc." Jacob smiled.

"Nessie, Will you keep him in check?" Carlisle asked her smiling.

"Of course, Grandpa," Renesmee said walking over to hug him.

"Good," Carlisle mussed up her hair and then flashed upstairs to change out of his doctor clothes and was back down in a flash.

"What are you guys watching?" said as he settled into a chair.

"A Twilight marathon," Alice answered.

"Ah, that movie series off the book series that is eerily close to our life story?" Carlisle wondered.

"That's the one."

"Ok."

"I'll go get the popcorn." Bella got off my lap and went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn.

Rosalie and Emmett then walked in.

"Twilight Marathon," I said answering Emmett's thoughts of _I wonder what their watching._ "Yes," I answered his thoughts again, "Yes the movie off the books that are eerily close to our life." Emmett rolled his eyes; it peeves him when I do this. "And, no Emmett there is not a game on, I checked."

"OK, fine, I guess I'll stay." He flopped down on the love seat with a huff, pulling Rosalie with him. Renesmee went back to lie on Jacob. Jasper drifted in and sat with Alice. She picked up his hand to hold it in hers. Jasper lifted their hands and kissed the back of Alice's. She looked up and kissed his cheek. They sat and stared into each other's eyes.

Bella came back with the popcorn and gave the bowl to Jacob and Renesmee. Before she turned away she took one piece and popped it into her mouth. She chewed slowly with a frown on her face. I saw her swallow it.

"Blek! How can you eat that! It tastes like dirt!" She said still grimacing. We all laughed and she joined along. I patted my lap to show that I wanted her there. She was there in a second, and leaned down into me. She felt so right there.

And we settled down to watch the movie.


	12. The parent card

Back To Forks- Chapter 12- The Parent Cards

****Renesmee POV****

"Wake up sleepy heads." I heard my mom say quietly by my ear. I could feel her shaking me lightly. We must have fallen asleep during the movie.

"Huh? What?" I opened my eyes and lifted up my head from Jacob's chest. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, honey, you fell asleep during Eclipse. The movies are over. It's midnight. You should go back to your apartment."

"Aw man! I can't believe we were asleep for that long!"

"Oh trust me you can. I remember when your mom got home from going to Italy, after I- well you know. But anyway, after we got home she slept for like 14 hours." My dad was standing behind my mom. I laughed.

I started to shake Jake. He didn't flinch. I shook harder but all he did was grunt and snuggle deeper into the couch. I decided to try a different tactic. I leaned down and kissed him roughly. His eyes snapped open. I leaned away.

"Finally," I laughed quietly. "Jake, It's midnight sweetie. We fell asleep on the couch. We should get back to our apartment."

"Oh geez, we really fell asleep didn't we. " Jacob said groggily.

I stood up, rubbed my eyes and stretched a little. Jacob sat up on the couch. He stretched out his arms and legs. He reached a hand in my direction and asked, "Help me up?" I put my hand in his and pulled hard. He wobbled a little but he didn't fall back down.

"Oh, Jake. It's so good to see you upright on your own." I smiled big and put my arms around his waist and squeezed, I buried my face into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"C'mon. Let's get back. I'm still exhausted." He chuckled and pulled me toward the back door. He didn't take the minute to take his clothes off to phase. He just phased ripping his clothes to shreds around him. I could hear Carlisle let out a sigh of relief and I realized that he had told Jacob not to phase for 24 hours. I laughed and climbed onto his back and we ran into the forest towards our small home.

******Edward's POV******

Bella came over and leaned against me as Renesmee and Jacob ran away. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on the top of her head.

"Edward, go after them and make sure they are sleeping." Bella said looking up into my face after they were out of sight.

"Why? They're beat; they are not going to stay up." I said confused on why she would ask me of this. We both knew they weren't that stupid.

"Well, I wouldn't be half surprised if they did. They almost lost each other, do you think they are NOT going to 'celebrate'?"

"Oh, dang, your right. I slipped out from her arms and into the cold night air. I followed their combined scent. Jacob's didn't bother me anymore, I was used to it. I was at their apartment quickly, and I peered into their bedroom window. I had to look away, I couldn't see my daughter like this.

Bella was right. Dammit.

I didn't know what to do. I can't just barge in there. That would just give me a pass to see things I didn't want to. But, I can't let Renesmee, my daughter, be hurt like that again. I rapped loudly on their window and as they looked up startled and pulled the blanket around themselves quickly, Iran into their house through the front and into their bedroom. To see two very angry, annoyed, and embarrassed faces.

_Always here at the wrong times. I now see why everyone says they hate their parents._ I heard Renesmee think angrily. I know it is supposed to be like this between parents but it still hurt. Bad.

"Well I guess you're going to hate me even more." I said pointedly to Renesmee, and then demanded, " Jacob, Renesmee? How could you?!" They tried to interject. But, I ignored them and continued, "Jacob do you want to tear up my daughter like that again?! Do you want to see her like that? And Renesmee, do you want to feel like that again? Do you want that to happen to you? And have Jacob have to go through that? Do you want to almost lose Jacob again?" I was yelling. Renesmee had tears streaming down her face. I felt bad, but my anger overtook me.

"You know I don't want that to happen, Edward." Jacob tried to protest.

"Oh, what is it now? I can't help it? Or even it's hard to change our schedule? Or It's hard to seclude our love for each other?"

"Daddy," Renesmee whimpered. Jacob hugged her to his chest.

"Hasn't she been through enough?" Jacob hissed at me.

"No, haven't YOU put her through enough. You know you could be in a very bad condition if you don't get enough sleep right? Did you know that?"

"Not really. And tell me after you almost lost Bella all those times that you didn't want this." Jacob spat back. That was a low blow.

"You know we couldn't then. You know it wasn't safe."

"I just asked if you _wanted _to."

Bella appeared. She must have known I had been taking too long and come to the rescue.

"Edward, Jake, Calm down! I know your mad Edward, and I am too. And Jake I know how you feel, I have been there. But, if I come back and see you not sleeping again, you will see my wrath, and see how some parents are to their kids. But, right now we are going to leave, and you ARE going to go to sleep. Now." Bella started off yelling and her voice became quieter, but still had the same amount of threat and anger in it. She pulled me out of their bedroom and out of their house.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." I said looking towards her. She ran a little closer to me.

"Thanks. It must suck that I'm not that angry that often."

"It, truly does." I said sarcastically, and then added seriously, "You're always beautiful. You're just sexy when you're angry. I wouldn't have been surprised if your hair turned to snakes like medusa ."

"Ha Ha. And thanks again." She said kissing me on the cheek.

We ran into the main house to see everyone else in the same place as they were before.

"So, were they...you know…" Emmett asked when we collapsed out of stress of what we just did on the couch.

"Yes, they were." I replied curtly.

"I hate it when I have to pull out my mom card. Especially when Jacob is my best friend and Renesmee being so old now." Bella sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, I hate to pull out my crazy over-protective, dad card too." I pulled my legs up to lay them on the couch and Bella did the same on top of mine. I put my arms around her, and she laid her hand on my chest.


	13. Apologies

Back to Forks- Chapter 13- Apologies

A/N-

Hey guys! sorry i havent posted in SOOOOOO long!!!! i was like really sick the first week i didnt post...and then i went on vacation for a week...and i was like SWAMPED with hw and stuff when i got back....and now i have tests and exams becuz its the end of the trimester....so im sorry if i dont post for a little while....Exams will be over by tuesday of next week tho....so it shouldnt be too long! I also have a oneshot that i am writing and im about 3/4 through i know what your wondering now...HOW DID SHE HAVE TIME FOR THAT AND NOT BACK TO FORKS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! well.....i had some extra time between doing my HW while i was on vacation....and i got this idea and couldnt stop writing it! ok....so watch for that! im thinking it will be called Vampire Laps......so check my profile sometime next week for it! Thanx you loyal readers!!! and please review! it makes me type faster!!!! Oh and there is going to be a lot of fluff in the next few chapters...there will be humor and romance...buuuutttt please stick with it and read more! becuz i have a BIG thing coming up!!!!!!

love,

Twilightlvrfreak

PS disclaimer:: i dont own twilight....Stephenie Meyer does...I wish i did....but i cnat write that good....sooooo DONT SUE ME!!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning was awkward between Jacob and Renesmee, and Bella and I. Bella made a little bit of small talk, asking questions and stuff. But, mainly we were silent.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Bella finally asked. I heard her grumble 'once you finally did sleep' under her breath just loud enough so I could hear.

Renesmee let out a big breath, looked down at her shoes and said, "Mom, Dad. I'm really sorry for acting so stupidly last night; it was really stupid to be doing that. And I wanted to thank you for coming and knocking some sense into us."

She looked up with apologetic eyes. Bella and I just sat there with shock. They took it as anger though. Renesmee elbowed Jacob in a way I think she meant to be unnoticed.

"Bella, Edward, you know I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. Purposefully. I was just so happy to be with her, to have her there in my arms. Because from what I heard I could have been a lot worse off. So I unintentionally went a little over-board. And I'm sorry. Really truly sorry. And I know I really did deserve what you told me last night, I was being irresponsible and stupid." Jacob apologized.

"Thank you guys for apologizing. But, I think we are the ones who should apologize. We should have given you some space, and we should have trusted you. I'm sorry we were so insane. It's just we are over-protective parents to Nessie, and over-protective-to-their-daughter-in-laws and best friends to your Jake. We couldn't help to see our best friend/son-in-law and our daughter get hurt like that again. So I'm sorry too." Bella looked embarrassed.

"I am also sorry, and for the same reasons as Bella. And I let my anger and over-protectiveness take a hold of my senses. So I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven!" Renesmee said

"You're forgiven too." Bella's breathing was ragged. It startled me to hear her like this and I immediately looked over to see if she was ok. But, she was smiling. She was crying because of her happiness. Renesmee ran over to hug her mom. She pulled away to hug me and Jacob went to hug Bella also. I man-hugged Jacob.

"Well, we should get to school," Bella said, her voice barely quivering. "I guess we'll see you later Jake."

"Yeah, Bye, see you later." Jacob said morosely. He kissed Renesmee and I heard Renesmee's thoughts of 'has to be quick' and she pecked him on the lips. I could tell not even from his thoughts that Jacob wanted more.

"Don't worry Jake you're not going to be alone today."Esme said walking into the kitchen, "I took the day off of work to keep you company!"

"What? NO! You didn't have to do that!" Jacob said, _Aw man! I was planning on running around today! And going back to see La Push and the new pack that I have to Alpha…_ I heard Jacob think. He was still Alpha of the La Push pack.

"Oh, well, I didn't you to be lonely. And it _is_ healthy to skip work or in your case school once in a while.

"Oh well thanks for doing this for me." Jacob said with grudging thoughts.

"It is my absolute pleasure!" Esme sat down in the chair next to Jacob's.

"Well you two have a good day." Renesmee said smiling, _Ah good Jacob won't be alone today!_ "You guys have fun!"

"So what would you like to do?" Esme asked Jacob as we all walked out into our cars. We needed more than one now that we have more than 5 people in our family. And minivans are just not _us._

"Um, I don't know. We could watch a movie…?" The car door closed behind us and I couldn't hear their quiet voices anymore. But from what I was hearing in Jacob's thoughts it was going to be a very awkward day for him.

We arrived home that afternoon before heading off to work and I could see Esme and Jacob playing a board game in the living room. Both of their thoughts were exasperated and bored. But both were also trying to happy and look like they were having fun. I suppressed a laugh.

"Whose thoughts are so funny?" Bella asked as we pulled out of the garage.

"I'll tell you when we are fully on the way."

"Ok….?" Her brow furrowed in the cute way I loved in confusion.

Once we were out of earshot I started my explanation. As I explained their thoughts and their actions Bella laughed jubilantly. God, she has SUCH a beautiful laugh!

Throughout our shifts at work Bella thought up ideas and things we could do to peeve Jacob about the day and she sent them to me. I loved the ideas. I saw some of the customers look at me funny when I would randomly burst out laughing while restocking shelves.

I recognized some of the customers here a little bit. I realized that they are probably the kids of the kids of the kids of our old friends and classmates from when we were here 100 years ago. I would have to meet them and find out their names...

Finally my shift was over and I got in the _new _model of my new silver Volvo to go pick up Bella. I did miss my old Volvo though it had Bella's beautiful human scent all over. But it showed our age…so I can't drive it anymore. And then I stopped the car and got out to go get Bella.


	14. MInd Games

Hey guys!!! sorry i havent posted in like 3 weeks....i have been really busy with HW, a new trimester starting....and i have been reading too many Fanfics....sorry!

But i do have to say....i completely recommend the stories MidDay Moon by Mrs. Miranda Black, Morning Light by Akicks, A Cullentastic Christmas by Delilah Lovett, and You Belong With Me by i'mxaxreader, and Love Will Find a Way by Penelope25

so check them out!!!!

THANX FOR READING!!! AND PLEEZ REVIEW!!! IT HELPS ME TYPE MORE!!! i know i always say that....but this time it really will!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.....i can hope....but i never will....

Back to Forks- Chapter 14- Mind Games

"So how was you day Jacob?" Bella asked as she took her coat off and put in on the rack.

"It was very fun, Esme and I did a lot of stuff." Jacob lied.

"I shook my head infinitesimally to show Bella he was lying. She smiled signifying that she understood.

"What kind of things did you do?" She asked.

"Oh um, we watched a movie, we made lunch, and we um played a game…I don't know."

"What game?" Bella pressed

"Uh, monopoly I think."

"Cool! Who won?"

"No one she had to leave for work."

"Oh," Bella was laughing hysterically in her head, she was having so much fun. "What movie did you watch?"

"Um I think it was called Sharkboy and Lavagirl. You know that movie Taylor Lautner was in…when he was a kid…"

"Oh yeah! You know that guy looks a lot like you….it's freaky! Oh yeah doesn't he play Jacob in those Twilight movies too?"

"Yeah that guy…I don't really see the resemblance. Esme kept saying that too…"

"Oh, yeah?" Bella loved this; she saw the exasperated look on his face.

"Yeah…"

"What did u have for lunch?"

"Um…a few cheeseburgers and some homemade French Fries…"

"Oh that sounds good! Well not to me…but I know it would to you!"

"Yeah it was very good…"Jacob's thoughts were hilarious to listen to; he was so exasperated and annoyed.

_Is Mom doing this on purpose to annoy him?_ I heard Renesmee think.

I nodded minutely, smiling slightly. She covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her laughter at his predicament.

"So…..What properties did you buy in Monopoly?"

"Um….I don't know…I think I had a lot though…"

"Oh that's good! It is always good to have a lot of property."

"Yeah….I guess…."

"Did you have a lot of money?"

"Uh, I don't know…I guess…"

"Oh! So then you most likely would have won!"

"Um, I guess, maybe….I don't know."

"Oh……" Bella looked down for a moment, and then looked up smiling. "What else did you do today? You implied that you did more than just that"

"Um, no not really…"

"Oh…..so wasn't it nice for Esme to do that for you?"\

"Yeah, it was."

"I hope she can do it again tomorrow, I would hate for you to be lonely…" Renesmee joined in on the fun.

"Oh, no no no no no, she doesn't have to miss another day of work. I'll be fine for one day alone."

"Oh well I really don't think she would mind." Renesmee said.

"And if you had as much fun as you did…" Bella added.

"Oh well no… she really should just go to work…" Jacob was getting a little worried. He really didn't want Esme to stay some more.

"Oh but she would be more than happy to stay. She seemed to really enjoy today. You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings would you?"

"Oh, of course I don't want to. It's just—"

"Oh? What is it just?"

He cursed and stood up and started to pace, then his words came out in a rush "OK fine, I really didn't have that fun of a time today. It was boring and awkward. And I just don't want her to stay tomorrow ok?" He collapsed onto the couch and put his head in his hands. He waited for us to start yelling and be mad, but when we didn't say anything and he looked up to see us smiling and muffling our laughter he was confused. Bella couldn't take it anymore and burst out in hysterical laughter. We all joined in and Renesmee went and sat next to Jacob on the couch.

Jacob shook his head, "What is so funny?"

"Your face!" Bella gasped

"Your answers!" Renesmee laughed

"Your thoughts!" I chuckled.

"We knew all along," Bella exclaimed, "We just wanted to see how long it would take to crack you."

"Aw Man! I should have known Edward would have already known." Jacob started to laugh with us.


	15. Friends

**A/N: Hey readers! **

**I hope you like the new chapter! It is pretty much just fluff and I am sorry to say but I am pretty sure it is going to be fluff for a while….but all the fluff is all adding up to one really big awesome amazing event! Soooo pleez keep reading!!!**

**I love to read reviews…it seriously helps me write…like I was writing this till 12:32 AM d haven't slept in 18 hours and didn't get that great of sleep over the school week so am tired and I had wanted to go to sleep but I wanted to finish this for u guys!!! So I typed it like crazy and got it out for u!!!! sooo pleez leave reviews cuz if it wasn't for the reviews I had gotten for the last chapter I would have thought that nobody was reading my story and that it was kinda pointless to keep adding chapters if hardly nybody was reading… soooo review so at least I know your reading! Ok well I am going to bed!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! Psshhh if I did I think I would write a lot better than this…..cuz well duh I would be Stephenie Meyer herself!!!! **

Back to Forks- Chapter 15- New Friends

*****Bella's POV****

*****A few months later *****

"I would like you all to come to my birthday party!" Angie and descendant of my first time in high school best friend Angela yelled at us as we were on our way to first period.

"Oh great! Thanks!" I said excitedly, really I wasn't it was just going to be another occasion in which Alice will force me to be a Barbie doll. But whatever, I'm getting used to it. "When is it?"

"Next Saturday!"

"YAY! We have no plans!" Alice squealed, "We will totally be there!"

"Yay!" Angie squealed along with her.

"Who all is going to be there?" I asked.

"Um, Michelle Newton, um Tyler Crowley, ah the regular lunch crowd, you guys, and my family."

"Sweet! That is going to be a big party! So many people are coming!" Alice was really getting in to, I could already see her looking into the future for details and outfits and stuff.

"Yeah, a lot of my family is flying in from around the country, and I even have an aunt coming in from Australia! It's cool, because we hardly get to see each other."

"Yeah, you're really lucky to have them. Since we are adopted we don't have any extended family." I said.

"That must really suck," Angie said thoughtfully, "I love my family."

"It's not too bad. We don't remember having it any different; we were so young when our parents died. Well except for me. But even then it was just my dad Charlie and I." I said letting the memory of my father's death sadden me. He had died about 50 years after I was changed but at least he had been happily married to Sue. Jasper sent me happy vibes and I smiled to let him know I was doing for Angie.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm really sorry about your Dad. I don't know what I would have done if one of my parents died. But I guess in your case it would be both." Angie said sadly, "Well I got to get to class. See you guys at lunch!" Angie turned and started to run towards her first period.

"This sounds and looks fun!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah it sounds great." Rosalie added to end the conversation with me and Alice seeing how annoyed I was getting with the talk of a party.

"Isn't it amazing how alike and different Angie and Angela are?" I said as Edward and I walked into our class.

"Yeah it is," he said sitting in his seat next to me.

"It makes me miss her more and less. You know?"

"Yeah," Edward said and squeezed me around my shoulders.

And class started.

***Later that day after school and work***

"So Bella what are you going to wear to the party?" Alice asked.

"Alice, how in the world am I supposed to know that already? Do you know me at all?" I teased, "Of course I don't! I haven't even thought about it at all!"

She looked a little miffed by my outburst and she looks so pitiful when she's like this. "Don't you love me Bella?"

"Ugh! Fine Alice you may buy or pick out something for me to wear to the party! But it has to be appropriate!"

Her face lit up like Christmas. "Oh, really Bella?! You wouldn't mind too much?" She jumped up at and down. I'm guessing it was from the thought of that she will have me to victimize.

"Yeah yeah, why not right? But only as long as you follow the rules!"

"EEEEEEP!!!! YAY!"

"Yay Alice gets to play Barbie Doll!" I said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck out mine back.

"I'll pick up some stuff at work when I go shopping with Angie for her outfit. I already know what you will pick so do you mind if I just brought that home instead of the choices and then having to return them….or make you keep them."

"Just remember Alice, it needs to be APPROPRIATE for a 17 year old girl to go a friend's birthday party in which her friend's family will be at!"

"Yeah, yeah."

***The next day at school***

"Oh my god. I am so excited for my party. It is going to be so cool! My parents are going all out for me. They are going to get all of the furniture taken out of the living room and dining room. And they are going to rent a DJ and there will hopefully be dancing, and my aunts and grandmas are making the food, so that will be amazing." Angie gushed at lunch.

"It sounds like it's going to be a blast!" I said.

"If you need any help with decorating, I am totally there. I love to decorate, especially for parties." Alice said enthusiastically. "I can also help with wardrobe! I work at the Fashionista Company in Port Angeles and I could give you the employee discount on whatever you want to buy."

"Oh seriously! I love that store! But the prices are always too high for me to afford…" Angie looked ecstatic.

"Well, I would say you could just take something from my closet. But, I believe you would be a bigger size than me. And you probably have smaller sizes than Bella and Rosalie."

"Oh no, I couldn't have taken anything from your closet anyway."

"Well? What are friends for anyway?"

"Yeah, but still."

Alice huffed sarcastically and smiled. "When do you want to meet me there? Do you have a job after school?"

"Yeah but I have weekends off, so how about Saturday?"

"That sounds great!"

"It's a date!" Angie's boyfriend Benny looked up then looked away when he realized it was to be with Alice. Alice and Angie laughed.

"Benny would you like to come?"Angie teased.

"Um, hmm an afternoon shopping with you two girls? NO THANK YOU!!" Benny laughed.

"You're lucky you can say no." Emmett stage whispered. Rosalie punched him in the arm angrily. Jasper agreed by nodding his head while Alice looked away for a second.

"Hey! No! I can't say no because you are so beautiful that I just can't deny you happiness! It's not my fault you have such an effect on me…"

"Nice Bro." Jasper pounded fists with Emmett. Alice stuck her tongue out at Jasper. He laughed. She smirked.

"It is time to get to class." Edward said picking up our two trays.

"Oh geez we really got to go!" Angie said quickly standing up and grabbing her things and rushed out of the lunch room, Benny on her heels. We all split up, Edward and I to biology, Alice and Jasper to trigonometry, Emmett and Rosalie to P.E., and Renesmee and Jacob to English.

We walked holding hands. It was weird how I marveled in this small touch, when we so much more intimate at night.

I opened my mind to him and thought. _I love you Edward. _And showed him how his hand felt in mine. He smiled. "I love you too, more than my own life."

I leaned into him as we walked. But we got to class and unfortunately had to resort to just holding hands to my discontent.

**a/n: SO! DID YOU LIKE IT???? WELL LET ME KNOW!!!? TELL ME IN A REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS HILARIOUS, GREAT INPUT, OR JUST PLAIN COOL/ GOOD, WAT EVER! JUST TELL ME WAT YOU THINK!!! I REALLY SERIOUSLY WANT TO KNOW!!! Oh and if there is any questions u can review them or pm them to me…OH AND BTW! I REPLY TO **_**ALL **_**OF MY REVIEWS…SOOO U TAKE YOUR 2 SECONDS TO REIVIEW AND I WILL TAKE THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME TO REPLY TO YOU! And I have to say constructive criticism is OPENLY WELCOME!!!….just pleez don't flame….i am trying my hardest on this…and it is my first…**


	16. Shopping

A/N: I don't know why but this turned out to be a really short chapter...sooo sorry!!! but i hope to have a new chapter out in a few days! i will really try!! as always review!!! i spent my time to type so spend 2 seconds to say GREAT CHAPTER! or i liked it! or iunno.....something u liked in it! just spend that 2 seconds!!!! thank you! oh btw i will answer all of your replys.....THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!!

Twilightlvrfreak

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight....or any of the characters in this...sooo u should know im NOT copyrighting!!!!!

Back to Forks- Chapter 16- Shopping

***Angie's POV***

"Hey, Angie!" Alice said as I came in the store where she worked.

"Hey Alice!" I squealed, "Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"Oh it's nothing. I do it for my sisters all the time."

"Oh, well still thanks. Well I'll just look around. I don't want to keep you from your work."

"Oh no! I told my boss about it and he said it was fine if I took a break and helped you pick out stuff, I_ am_ his biggest customer. So I can help you! I picked out a few things that looked your size and would look amazing on you."

"Oh thanks! How did you know my size?" We have never gone shopping together and didn't tell her my sizes.

"Oh I guessed. I've got a good eye for that kind of stuff." She led me over to a rack full of cloths. "These are all for you to try on."

"Wow Alice!" I looked through all the cloths quickly checking the sizes. They were all perfect. "You are good at that! These are all exactly my size!"

"I know right?"

"Totally! I'll go try these on."

"Come out after you put them on I want to see what they look like on you!"

"Of course!"

I went into the changing room to try on a pair of amazing jeans. They fit me perfect and made my butt and legs look amazing! I walked out of the changing room to Alice's squeals.

"Oh. My. God. They are SO adorable! They fit you perfectly!"

"I know!" I said happily, "I'm going to go try on some more stuff before I choose though. I'll only be able afford one outfit."

"Oh well, I can hel0p you with that. You can pick out your party outfit and I will pay for anything else you want to get."

"No! I can't let you do that! That would be hundreds of dollars! No way Alice!" The offer was very tempting though, and her family does have a lot of money…

"Oh of course you can! Our family has more than enough money! It is really nothing. Remember Carlisle is the head doctor at the hospital. And we seem to have a lot of luck in the stock market."

"Ugh, no I can't, no matter how much money you have." I knew she would press it farther, and I knew that you can't say no to Alice anyway.

"It isn't even going to be full price. The employee discount is 50%. It's better than what your parents would pay if they bought it for you. You can NOT turn this down, I won't let you."

"UGH fine I can't! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH ALICE!" I gave her a big hug.

"No time to waste! You have to try on more stuff!" And she shoved a few more items in my hands and pushed me into a changing room.

"Ok! Alright!" I came out a couple minutes later dressed in a pair of tight dark jeans and a low cut v-neck that accentuated my chest. I popped out of the cubical to show Alice.

"That outfit looks completely AMAZING on you! The jeans make your legs look long and sexy and the shirt makes your boobs look awesome!" Alice squealed.

"I know! I am having so much fun!"

"It is! I never have this much fun with Bella. She doesn't like to shop. And Rosalie is so ostentatious and big-headed that she is no fun either. And my hus- boyfriend Jasper is boring when shopping."Alice huffed, "But it's fun with you!"

"Well I'm glad to be at your service and I would love to be any Saturday you want to shop!"

"Yay! And just so you know that will be almost every Saturday!"Alice laughed jumping up and down. " Ok,ok. Go try on something else. I am going to go look around for something for Bella to wear."

"Ok sounds great!" I went back into the changing toom to try something else on.


	17. Visions

**A/N: **I got this out a little earlier than expected. So yay! You get to read more!!! Lolz I hope you enjoy! This is a pretty pivotal chapter…but you might not see that yet. I hope you like it! Please leave reviews and say what you think!

OMG thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews and favorites and story alerts on the last chapter… when I logged into my email and saw I had 32 emails fro I was like ecstatic. So thank you soooo much! And please keep it up!!! Ands as for the people that reviewed they know that they got something special with that review….a sneak preview of the next chapter….soooo yeah review…I don't know what else I can do to make you do it! Thank you soooo much for reading and I can't wait to read your reviews!!!!

I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the weekend….and then im spring break so I might or might not get some done….it depends…..well THANKS!!!!!

Twilightlvrfreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters…and never will…sooo yeah….**

Back to Forks- Chapter 17- The vision

***Alice's POV***

I walked away from Angie and the changing rooms to look for what I had in mind for Bella.

I then saw it in a vision. She was going to wear something else than what I had in mind, and it was a LOT cuter. It was a silky silver low cut6 mini dress that would flow over her beautifully. She was wearing a pair of silver almost stilettos.

But it wasn't what she was wearing that had captivated me. It was the very old woman that Bella was hugging with an expression that meant that she was crying. It was also the look of shock on the woman's face and the look of utter disbelief on the faces of all of my brothers and sisters. It wasn't a bad situation I could tell that. But, it want exactly good.

I only snapped out of my vision when I heard Angie calling my name to see her next outfit. I put on a look of excitement and turned to look at Angie.

***Angie's POV***

I tried on outfit after outfit all of which I loved. Alice complimented every single one, saying I looked great in all of them.

But, ever since she had walked off she seemed to be somewhere else. I would come out of the changing room to her with glazed over eyes and a look of confusion on her face. And when I would make a noise, she would snap out it, shake her head back and forth, and would say "Oh, sorry." And be all excited again.

When we checked out my one outfit cost $150, but with Alice's employee discount it was only $75. I don't know how much the other outfits Alice bought for me cost but I know it must have been a lot because Alice sent me to go look at something while she rang them up. I saw what she picked for herself and Bella they were so cute. She paid for those the too.

"I would get something for Rosalie too but since she's a model she gets a lot of amazing designer clothing. So she tells me not to buy her anything." Alice said jealously.

"She's so lucky. She is so pretty, no beautiful. I'm jealous of her."

"Oh don't be, she is so full of herself sometimes and can be such a conceded girl sometimes that you really don't want top be her."

"I guess not…" I was still jealous, all the guys looked at her with ogling eyes and she was just so pretty and she had this great family surrounding her.

"Yeah well whatever." Alice pushed it off, she must not like to talk about her sister in this way. "Let's talk about more exciting things, like I don't know a PARTY!?"

"Ok!" I got excited. We leaned against the counter talking watching the other people shop, Alice had to check a few people out, but that only took a second.

"So my grandma is baking a huge birthday cake, my favorite- chocolate with raspberry filling. And my other grandma is baking her amazing triple chocolate brownies…" I talked on and on about my party to Alice and she responded excitedly. I could tell thought that she was still distracted. I started to talk about decorating and she offered to help again. I accepted this time, I could use all the help I could get. After I told Alice that she started babbling about different things I could do starting with music.

"Ok so do you want the music to be slow or fast?" She asked

"Both."

"Ok, classic or new?"

"Again, both."

"Ok, well how about this I will make a list of songs and I will give it to you to give to the DJ."

"That sounds great! Thanks Alice! Thank you for helping out so much."

"It's no problem! I love parties!"

"Great!" I laughed

"Your party is going to be amazing."

"I know! Thanks!"

"OH! I just got a great idea! I have tons of these old fashioned twinkle lights from when we had a party before we moved. I could put them up around the trees in your yard, and you could string them across the ceiling in your house"

"Oh, sweet! That sounds awesome! That would be so pretty and cool looking! You have the best ideas!"

"Thanks" Alice smiled, "So what are you going to do for the food table? I know who is bringing food and what they are bringing…but what is the food going to be on?"

"Um, well I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess just a regular tablecloth…"

"Ugh. BORING! How about we go to the party store and find some 18th birthday themed table cloth preferably in black and we could get some glitter or cool confetti and spread that across the table."

"Oh that would be so pretty! With the different colored lights and stuff against the shiy materials, it would be so cool."

"Yup! Exactly!"

"Ok, well I have to get home. This was a blast I had so much fun! We will have to do it again sometime."

"Well DUH! Of course we should do it again!" Alice said hugging me quickly, "I'll see you on Monday.

"Yup! See you! Bye!" I said walking out of the store my arm weighed down with the heavy bag. I heard the door close behind me. I turned around to wave goodbye to Alice and saw that she was half turned away with deep concentration and confusion on her face. I wonder what was wrong.

**A/N: So what did you think? Well I cant read minds like Edward! So leave a review and tell me!!!!**


	18. Secrets

**A/N: Hey loyal readers!!! Thank you for coming back to read more!!! **

**This is a pretty long chapter….it might be my longest so far…and probably one of my favorites becuz I got to write from 4 different POV's so I hope you enjoy it!!! Pleez review and tell me what you think!!! **

Thanx!!!

Love,

Twilightlvrfreak

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE DOES!!!! Oh I do kinda own the dress though….cuz I came up with that….but I wont sue u for using it lol! But I doubt nyone would use it….but whatever!

Back to Forks- Chapter 18- secrets

***Alice's POV***

I pondered and pondered on what that vision had meant. I couldn't get any meaning out of it. I had no idea, no idea who this person was, no idea why Bella was crying, and no idea why Edward was so shocked. It was so confusing and it gave me a headache, I had searched too much.

Finally my shift was over and I could go home to Jasper who would calm me down, and Jacob a personal headache reliever. I pondered more in the car flipping through old memories for something to trigger a revelation. But nothing did.

I thought that maybe it was one of our friends from when we lived here last. But, they would have to be 119 to 120 years old…And there was no way they could still be alive.

I was close to home so I shoved all the thoughts of my vision to the back of my mind. Edward could not see this vision, he would keep Bella from the party, and I have a feeling that this has to happen for her…. I started thinking of the party plans and clothes filling my mind with it. Edward would tune me out with these thoughts. And then I was home.

***Edward's POV***

As Alice walked through the front door all of her thoughts were centered on the party. Normally I would have tuned her out and let her keep her thoughts to herself. But, what would she hide from me anymore? Bella was one of us now, she wasn't in danger, and she would have showed me if it was the volturi…It's probably just that she wants to think about something else but had to think of the party….so I tuned her out. I couldn't stand anymore about cloths or party decorations.

***Jasper's POV***

As my wife walked in the door I felt Edward's run through him. Discomfort, suspicion, then calm, I don't know why. All I knew is that Alice was probably hiding something from him, and thinking about the party or something. I could feel her apprehension-probably of her thoughts not wanting to reveal them. I also felt her nervousness that she wasn't going to succeed. She ran upstairs to but her bags away.

I filled her with confidence as she sat down on my lap. She pecked me on the lips. She gave me a meaningful glance; she knew I was changing her emotions.

"So how was your day?" I asked her before Edward would catch my thoughts.

"I was so fun! Angie tried on a lot of stuff and got a bunch of stuff. Her outfit for the party is so ADORABLE!" Alice babbled on and on. I didn't listen, I just nodded my head in the appropriate times, just like I always did.

***Edward's POV***

"Oh, Bella! That reminds me, I got your outfit too! Do you want to see it?" Alice said excitedly. She wasn't asking Bella though, she was telling her.

"Well, I'm going to have to sometime aren't I…." Bella muttered under her breath so only I could hear her. She plastered a smile on her face and said louder for Alice, "Sure Alice!" And she stood up from my lap to follow Alice out of the room.

"I see your dealing with your problem." Alice teased as they ran upstairs. "I can't wait to see what Edward will think…I pretty sure he will love it!"

She came back down a minute later in the dress. It was tight, fitting her form perfectly. It was strapless and very mini, it was a sparkling silver. She looked amazing in it. I was dazzled. I couldn't stop staring at her.

***Bella's POV***

I got into the silver dress Alice shoved at me and then stepped into the almost stilettos that Alice had held in her hand impatiently.

It was funny that at one point some hundred odd years ago when I was human that I considered shoes like these death traps. But that was when I was the epitome of a klutz, and couldn't walk in flats none the less heels, now I was a graceful vampire and thank god I hadn't brought my klutzy-ness into this life as well.

I walked down the stairs with Alice behind me. As soon as Edward saw me his eyes widened to the size of saucers. I was surprised they hadn't fallen out of his head. I went over and seductively sat on his lap.

"Is this reaction good or bad?" I whispered in his ear.

"Of course it's good!" He whispered he was still out of it, staring at me. He pushed me back arm length and got a closer look. "Well at least I now know to prepare for all the guys at the party to be all over you, girlfriend or not."

We laughed.

He pulled me close squeezing me close to him. I turned my face into his neck, he smelled so good. Even after all this time I still marveled at his perfection.

"You're lucky this dress has to last until the party or it might not have lasted that long." He whispered ever so quietly in my ear.

"Well I guess you will have to wait till after the party."

"I won't ruin it though. You look to amazing in it. I was dazzled."

"Aw thanks." I said kissing his neck. He leaned down and kissed me quickly. "I'm going to go take this off. I really do like it Alice thank you!" I said then whispered quietly, "Before something happens to it." He chuckled.

I ran upstairs and slipped on my jeans and t-shirt. I heard Edward sigh quietly when I came back to sit on his lap. I could see a look of longing and lust in his eyes. I kissed his lips quickly but passionately. (Alice and Jasper were still in the room.)

"Does this suffice?" I teased.

"No, but it will have to do." He smiled and hugging me close to him and whispered in my ear, "For now."

"Do I get to see your outfit Alice?" Jasper asked Alice breaking us from our little world.

"NOPE! It's a surprise! But trust me _you_ _will_ like it." Alice said pointedly to him.

"Ugh. Fine. I can't wait." Jasper said staring into Alice's eyes. I understood the underlying meaning to their words and muffled a laugh. "Oh, um to see your outfit of course!" Jasper recovered. Edward burst out laughing and I quickly joined it.

"What? It _was_ what I meant!!!" Jasper said quickly.

Edward tapped his temple and started laughing harder. He had known what they were thinking all along, and held his laughter, now he couldn't stop from laughing. Jasper's face said it all.

**A/N: Soooo what did you think!!!! Hope u liked it!!! Tell me f u did by clicking that button that says review on it and take your 2 seconds!!! I will reply and give everyone who reviews and sneak peak to the next chapter!!!!**


	19. Party Prep

A/N: Hey readers!!! Thank you sooo much for coming back to my story!!! I am soooo happy that you guys love it….or at least that's what I hear in the reviews….

THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I got like 15 on this chapter….which may not sound like a lot but it was for me!!! So thanks sooooo much!!!! I love reading your reviews they perk me up make me happy and lighten my mood, they also help me write faster….for 2 reasons! They motivate me and I have to write some to give u a sneak peek in my reply lol…

I hope you like this chapter and pleez review and tell me what you think!!! I will reply with a sneak peek so don't worry!!!

One person asked in a review but I know a lot of you want to see a picture of Bella's dress this link below is to a picture of something that looks pretty close except it looks better on Bella. More 'hot' and 'sexy' o and dazzling…lolzzz so yeah copy and paste that into the url bar and check it out!

./_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or the characters I wish I did but I don't…I also don't own t-mobile or At&t or the phones mentioned. I was not using this as a commercial, I just put an inside joke from myself in there….sooo don't sue me!!!

Back to Forks- Chapter 19- Party Prep

***Angie's POV***

Alice seemed to be free all week. Every day after school and work we would do something small for the party. On Monday we got the food table's stuff at the party store. We got a black with blue confetti and colorful 18's all over the thin napkin like tablecloth. We got paper cups, napkins, plates, and plastic silverware to match. We also bought some silver confetti in the shape of my name to spread over the table.

"Isn't it a little elementary to buy all this stuff matching?" I asked of Alice.

"It is when you're a tween and early teenager…but now it's cute!" Alice explained matter-of-factly.

"Wow you really know about parties." I said in amazement how someone could know all this about parties is beyond me.

"Well with as many people as we have in our family…and with all of our birthdays so far apart there is no joint parties…and I have always enjoyed this…so I have done all of the parties since I was old enough." She said it as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, wow. You should totally go into party planning instead of fashion…"

"Well I love both….and anyway at my age with no high school diploma I would never get a job in party planning anyway."

"True." I said, "You should sign up to chair the dances for the school then! Oooo you should totally do Prom!"

"I always do – er always _wanted_ to do prom…." Alice said dreamily.

"You should!"

"I shall plan on it!"

"Good!"

On Tuesday we went to the store to get some party favors. We bought little deep blue paper bags, some lip gloss for girls and Chap Stick for boys. We bought those little party poppers to put in everyone's bags and specially picked little cell phone charms to go with everyone' s interests. We went home to my house to put the bags together.

"Ok so shouldn't we write the names on the bags?" I asked Alice when we laid all the goodies out.

"It depends. You or I could hand them out and we know which bag goes to whom. Or you could write their names on them and they could pick them up while leaving the party. Oh if you wanted you could split them up into boys and girls too, or whatever."

"I think I will put the names on the bags and they have to pick them up while leaving."

"Ok!" Alice said, "Let's get the names on here before we pack them up! You do the girls and I'll do the guys. "

"Alright!" I looked down at my watch really quick before writing the first name down on the bag. "Oh crap! It's 9:30! Man you probably have to go…"

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme are probably worried…"

"Oooo, could you maybe sleep over?"

"I know it would be okay with my parents…I will just need to call them…"

"I'll go ask mine." I said getting up off the floor and walking out the door and down the stairs to the living room. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes Angie?" My mother turned around on the couch to face me. I walked around to the front.

"Can Alice sleepover? We promise to be quiet and we know it's a school night. We will go to bed on time and get up on time. Promise."

"Sure dear, as long as your quiet and go to bed on time." I love my mother, she is so agreeing, "Alice is such a nice girl, helping so much with your party and all."

"Thanks mom!" I said kissing her on the cheek and running up the stairs to tell Alice.

"You're welcome!" She yelled after me.

"She said yes!" I squealed as I shut the door to my room behind me.

"OK, I'll call my parents." She pulled her LG Vu out of her pocket, and called her parents. She was so lucky to have such a good phone when I had a sucky t-mobile Motorola V360. (**A/N: I just switched from that phone to the LG Vu so I had to put it in there…haha sorry…) **I heard Alice talking on the phone on the other side of the room.

"Hi, Esme! No, I'm fine. Yes. Actually I was wondering if I could sleepover at Angie's tonight? Yes, of course we would. Yes. HAHA! Mhm. Thank you Esme!" She hung up and turned to me squealing, "She said yes too!"

"Yay!" I sat back down on the floor to finish up the bags so we could do something fun. Alice followed me. It didn't take too much longer to finish them up.

***Alice's POV***

We watched a movie and ate popcorn that I would have to throw up later after she fell asleep. Bella was right, popcorn does taste like dirt. But despite this 'we' went to bed early. So I had a good excuse for Angie when she woke up in the morning and I was already all ready for school.

"Oh, hey Alice! Wow, you must have gotten up really early to be ready already."

"Oh not really. I just got up an hour earlier than you, at five, and drove home to get dressed and then I came back here and did my hair before you woke up… because I didn't want you to wake up and me not be here. I hope you don't mind I used your key." I tossed the key I was holding to her. She didn't catch it and it landed in her lap. It was only a prop. I didn't use the door I used the window. I didn't drive either, I ran. But, it was all part of the façade.

"How did you know where it was?"

"I saw you pull it out from your purse when we got here yesterday afternoon. So I knew where it was. "

"Oh. Man, how do you get up that early?"

"I don't know…I haven't needed that much sleep in, ah, a hundred years!" I smiled to lighten the statement and make it sound like I was joking. I laughed at my inside joke.

"Well you're lucky." She heaved herself out of her bed and trudged over to her closet sleepily.

"Here I'll pick something out for you. How about you go eat breakfast?"

"Aw, thanks, but what about you?"

"I'm good! I ate at my house when I stopped by just to visit with my parents a little."

"Oh, ok." She yawned and walked unsteadily to the stairs, she stumbled down them and I heard a little crash at the bottom. She stage whispered, "I'm ok! I just lost my balance and ran into a few things."

I chuckled softly to myself. It sounded so much like Bella when she was human. I sighed at the slide show of memory clips of the multitude of times I saw her stumble and trip even on a flat surface.

I picked out an adorable outfit for Angie to wear to school; it was the new pair of jeans and adorable baby doll top. I laid the outfit out on her bed. I ran downstairs and I guess I was too quiet because she jumped when the chair I pulled out screeched a little against the floor.

"Sorry. I was done picking out my outfit, so I thought I would come down here and keep you company."

She nodded her head and put up her index finger like showing the number 1. She quickly chewed and swallowed and said, "No, no it's fine! I just didn't hear you coming that is all." She ate some more of her cereal and then asked hesitantly, "So isn't it weird living with your boyfriend? I mean aren't you tempted to…you know. Wouldn't it be awkward?"

Well that was not what I expected. Well actually I had gotten a vision about it like two seconds before. But before that I didn't. "No, not really," I was telling the truth. We weren't 'tempted' because we did… "We know we were meant for each other. And we know we love each other more than anything. "

"Wow, it must be great to love and to know you love someone so irrevocably."

"Yeah it is. And we aren't tempted to… We are allowed to sleep with each other. But there are rules, we have to have clothes on, and if my parents hear anything inappropriate we are grounded from each other's rooms and we have to listen to The Talk. We really don't want to….we are content with each other. And we don't want even a chance of me getting pregnant."

"Wow. That's so lucky. I don't know what I would do in that particular situation."

"Yes we are. Well our parents know we have been in love since we could fall in love, we are meant for each other. So they know we will get married someday. And they trust our wishes of abstinence till marriage. So they let us sleep in the same bed. " I hate lying about our marriage like this. But I had to for our safety, people couldn't know. I touched my wedding rings that were hung around my neck on a chain under my shirt. All of my sisters and my niece wore their rings this way.

"Oh, wow you must have a really strong self discipline. "

"I guess."

"Oh man! We're going to be late! You can leave if you want, I don't want to make you late. I'll meet you at school."

"Ok, meet you at school," I said, "I miss Jasper anyway." I winked to show her that I was teasing. "Bye Angie. See you later!"

I was at the school in ten minutes with plenty of time before class. I flitted to Jasper's side quickly. I held his hand in mine and kissed him quickly, but nothing too intimate.

"I missed you last night." Jasper whispered when we broke our kiss.

"I missed you too. I bet our bed was very lonely while you slept last night."

Jasper looked at me funny. "Huh?"

"Inside joke. We have to get to class. I'll tell you later."

"Ok……?"

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter!!! pleez review and tell me what you think!!!

did you like it? no?

it was one of or maybe my longest chapter....it was like 5 pages in my notebook and 4 in Word.....sooo i hope u like it!!!

review!!!! \/


	20. Just a Normal School Day

Dear Readers,

I would like to present you with chapter 20… this is kind of like a filler fluff chapter…but I really like it… it is funny and cute….good Bella and Edward stuff…..there is some Spanish in this chapter…but I will have translations in bold next to them… I took Spanish 1 myself this year….so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong…

Please enjoy! And review! I'm sorry for taking so long in replying to the reviews this time….I didn't have any time to type this chapter with Easter and I was babysitting this week also…

I would like to give a special thanks to Kris Cullenz for the nice review…..she/ you did it anonymously and I can't reply to those….SOOO THANK YOU KRIS CULLENZ FOR THE REVIEW!!! And here is the chapter! Lolz

So as usual still please review and I will reply with a sneak peek for you guys!!!

Oh also…If you give me a little bit of a longer review more than just "I liked/loved it." Or "great chapter!" or "I loved this chapter!" I will give you a little bit longer sneak peek… I will still give a sneak peek if you say those…but it would be pretty short and there wouldn't be much in it...

If you tell me about a line u liked or just part of the chapter or story you liked or maybe something you like about my writing I will give you an even longer sneak peek than if u just said the short ones….

if you go even more in depth about what you like or I don't know something longer more thought out and time using then I will give a nice long sneak peek! So yeah….do I have to say more? Make your review longer and more worth me reading!! And replying!!

And don't think that I don't want you to review….if the short ones are all you have time for then that's all u have to say….I'm not gypping you out of your sneak peek or my reply….u will still get one….it just won't be as long…

So in other words the more time YOU spend reviewing the longer time **I **will spend replying….

Sorry for rambling but there was things I had to say! Lolz!

Hope you enjoy!

Love you guys!

Twilightlvrfreak

Back to Forks- chapter 20- Just a Normal School Day

***Edward's POV***

As Alice drove into the school parking lot I couldn't help but hear her uncomfortable and complaining thoughts of the sleepover. I laughed aloud.

"Whose thoughts are so funny?" Bella asked me. She was walking with her arms around my waist; we were on our way to homeroom.

"Alice's," I answered, "She's thinking of her sleepover. She had to eat popcorn, and throw it up, watch a movie she has seen too many times and knows by heart, she had to pretend to be asleep until Angie did…" I trailed off.

"Poor Alice," Bella teased.

"She seems to have had a good time overall. Oh, and she wants me to tell you that you were right."

"Huh?"

"About the popcorn, it does taste like dirt."

"Oh," She laughed, it sounded like a quartet of beautiful wind chimes. I saw a boy or two in front of us turn at the sound, to see who had emitted such a beautiful thing. But, they looked away quickly and sadly as they saw her arms around my waist and the glare I was shooting at them.

"You have the most beautiful laugh." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," she said looking up and kissing my lips. "But you have the most beautiful…well everything, eyes, face, voice, lips…."

"No you do,"" I said staring into her eyes.

"No you," she whispered and kissed me with a passion to stop my retort.

"Uhm. Mom?" _Dad?_ "We're at school! No PDA! So break it up!" Renesmee hissed. Bella immediately stepped away looking down. This was the only time I ever missed her being human, because she would have been blushing furiously.

"Sorry," Bella said quietly, "I guess we got a little carried away."

"I would say!" Jacob chuckled. He was standing next to Renesmee with his arm around her, his usual spot.

"C'mon let's get to class." I said grabbing Bella's hand.

"Bye guys."

"Bye." Jacob and Renesmee said also turning away.

Spanish was boring as usual. Especially since we were in Spanish one right now, and were at the basics.

"What does una chaqueta Amarillo mean?" I heard the teacher ask. That is simple, A yellow jacket. A kid across the room answered it right. I didn't bother raising my hand. The teacher didn't call on me anyway. I was more fluent than her in this language. Bella was almost just as fluent as me, more fluent than the teacher.

_Ugh! This es muy aburrido! (This is very boring!) _

"I know, next time we move we are going to take a different language than Spanish…maybe Japanese or Chinese. I have taken this class too many times." I whispered so only she could hear me.

_Same here._

"And I have taken one-hundred more years of languages, this one for probably fifty of them."

_I am so sorry._

I chuckled.

"Qúe es comico Eduardo?" (What is funny Edward?) Ms. Martinez asked me.

"Nada, Senorita Martinez." (Nothing Ms Martinez)

She gave me a stern look and went back to teaching.

_Ha ha someone got in trouble._

I hit Bella's leg very lightly under the table.

_:-P. _Bella stuck her tongue out at me.

Finally the bell rang and Ms. Martinez passed out the homework assignment; it was simple. Bella and I would get it done in a minute.

We walked to our next class stopping to say hi to Emmett and Alice who were oh their way to biology. Bella and I were going to different classes this period. I walked her to the door of the class; English.

"I'll miss you, even in our one hour apart." She said against my chest as she gave me a hug.

"As I will miss you; in our one hour apart." I kissed the top of her head with a smile.

"See you after class." She said stretching up on her toes to get a kiss. I quickly gave her a short passionate kiss. Brushed a hair from her cheek and headed off to my next class.

I was the one leaving her but she didn't leave me. Her thoughts were still with me.

I heard them as she sat down in her seat next to Rose and as she pulled the chain with our wedding rings from around her neck. She toyed with them aimlessly thinking of our multiple perfect weddings. But she was focusing on our first and most important wedding.

That was such an amazing day. I was so perfect and beautiful, as was Bella.

I came back from one-hundred years ago to the present when I heard Bella's slightly panicked thoughts. The girl that sits across from her had asked her whose rings those were.

_Oh shoot, what should I say!!! "Um," _she said out loud but I heard it in her thoughts, "_They are my great grandparents wedding rings."_ _Man, that was close. No one has ever asked before!_

I heard Rosalie's similar thoughts.

"_Oh, that's really cool. I don't have anything like that." The girl said._

"_Yeah, It's nice to have." Bella said._

"_Wait, aren't you adopted??" the girl questioned._

_OH CRAP!!!!_

"_Um…..yeah…I was really young when I got these. I only remember my biological parents telling me that they were my great-grandparents. That's all. I have had them for most of my life pretty much." Bella struggled for words._

"_Oh, I see." The girl dropped it and turned back around in her seat. _

_Whew! Man that was so close Edward!_

The rest of the hour went by pretty slowly. I finished my Spanish homework during trigonometry, while the teacher taught something I probably knew better than her. It only took me three minutes at human speed. Bella did the same in her English class.

Bella was let out of class early and she came and sat outside of my door on a raincoat. I was out of my door as fast as a human could walk and went out the door. I tapped her right shoulder when I was on her left. She looked right playing along, she could have heard and smelled my scent coming from inside the classroom. I covered her eyes as she looked away with my hands.

"Guess who!" I said making my voice sound lower.

"Um….hmmm I don't know…Oh!!! Mike Newton!" she teased.

I gasped playfully.

"No…..YOU!" she laughed turning around and kissing me on the lips.

I laughed with her. "What if it was Emmett?"

"I would have been very embarrassed….or maybe I would have liked it….he's so muscular and buff." She teased me some more, smiling hugely up at me.

I chuckled. "Nice. Way to make your Husband," I whispered the last part, "Feel so much better. Tell him his brother is better than him." I smiled at her.

"Oh, I knew it was you. I could smell you. And you smell way different, and better, than Emmett."

"Hey! Thanks!" Emmett said coming up from behind us.

"And for your information, Bella, Emmett smells way better than Edward any day." Rosalie added.

"Thanks Rose." I muttered.

"Maybe for you." Bella said then laughed, hugging herself to me. I could hear her sniffing my scent. She can be so funny.

A/N: Ok so what did you think??? I NEED to know!!! I am not going to ramble on this one like I did the first one….but yeah!

Review and you get a sneak peek!!! Yayyyyy!!!!!!

SO REVIEW DARNIT!!!!!

Sorry for the boat load of fluff lately…. I guess I was in a fluffy mood when I wrote those chapters….haha sorry! I will be getting to the actual plot soon!


	21. The Party!

Dear Readers,

Since I took SOOOO long to post chapter 19….I thought I would give you TWO chapters!!!! I had some extra times while sitting at my grandparents…they have no internet….so I thought why not write chapter 20 too! So that they will get two chapters for their LONG wait!!!! Sooo yeah here it is!

By the way, anything that is in parenthesis and bold is like a little side note / author note. It is usually something funny. Oh and if you didn't know ;) is a wink…ha-ha

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!!! And I really find no point in trying…ha-ha…so yeah I'm not a threat to stealing it from SM!!!! And anyways I think the fans would be quite disappointed in my writing compared to hers.

Back to Forks- Chapter 21- The Party

***Angie's POV***

Thursday and Friday flew by. On Thursday Alice and I strung the twinkle lights on the ceiling. And Alice did the trees surrounding my house. She did it REALLY fast too! When I asked she just said she ran around the trees; for exercise (**It was true in Alice's mind**). On Friday, the storage pod came and we moved all of our furniture in our downstairs into it. Alice's brothers, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob, came to help with the large and heavy things. They were really strong and had no trouble with it (**little does she know ;)**). Alice and I helped with the little small things. We put them in boxes and took the boxes to the storage pod. Jasper usually just ended up carrying everything for Alice though (**Not that Alice had any trouble carrying it herself ;)**). Benny came to help with the stuff too but I think he felt out of place with those muscular boys and came to help Alice and I. Some of my family came on Friday too; my aunts and uncles and one of my grandmas. The rest of my family was coming the next day. Alice was so nice to all of my family.

After she had left my grandma said, "Oh, that is such a nice girl! She is so bubbly!"

"Yeah, she has been such a help with the party. With advice for the party and helping with decorating she let me come to where she works and pick out an outfit, and gave me her employee discount so I could afford it." I explained.

"Well, she sounds like a great friend." My grandma said with a hug.

"She really is."

Saturday was chaotic. Alice helped me in the morning. Her hair was in curlers, and she was wearing a sweat suit. I didn't look at all like her, it was the most casual thing I had ever seen her in, but she still looked beautiful. The DJ came and started setting up.

Alice and I hung up the 'Happy 18th Birthday' banners around the room and on the porch. We set up the food table and laid out the table cloth, spread my confetti names all over it, and placed the plates, napkins, and silverware. My aunts, mom, and grandma were cooking the food in the kitchen. We had the Taylor Swift CD Fearless blasting around us, and we were belting out the lyrics, while we worked.

Alice left two hours before the party started to get ready and help her sisters get ready. She was going to come back right before the party to greet the guests.

***Alice's POV***

I left from Angie's house two hours before the party start. I wouldn't need ALL that time to get ready. But, I would need to help Bella, and that would include doing her hair and makeup. And I was going to go hunting with Jasper; I could freely ponder over my vision one last time then.

As soon as I got home I left for hunting. I knew while I was pondering that I was confusing Jasper greatly. I could tell he really wanted to ask me what was up, I vision after vision of him asking me and then not as he kept changing his mind as to what to do. He couldn't understand why I didn't tell him what was up- I told him everything. But, I had to keep this to myself, no one could know, it would ruin Angie's party. It was so hard defying Jasper though, he kept making me feel all fuzzy inside, and gushy, wanting to spill my guts. I knew it was his doing though, so I didn't do what he wanted me to.

It was a short trip though, and we were only about a half hour. It took be the last hour and a half to get myself ready and touch-up Bella, she had already done herself up, but she still needed some help, and she didn't like it. Renesmee didn't need my help, she had learned her fashion sense and make-up skills from the best- me. It was funny to watch the guys as us four girls walked down the stairs to meet them. Their eyes bulged as the ogled us. They all grinned goofily up at us. I knew Jasper would rip this dress off of me later, but I didn't need a vision to know he would, even though I had seen it in one.

Bella was the first down the stairs and Edward held her at arm's length for a second and pulled her into a hug, giving her and kiss and whispering in her ear.

Rosalie was next and Emmett twirled her around and pulled her into a hug, "Man! You are SO beautiful Rose!"

Renesmee was after Rose and Jacob just held her at arm's length, looking her up and down, smiling hugely. Her dress was short and the v-neck was low.

"You look so beautiful," Jasper whispered when I was at his side.

"I try my hardest."

"I don't think you have to try. You're beautiful all the time."

"Well thank you. And by the way you look VERY handsome."

"Any time. And thank you."

"Anytime," I copied and smiled largely, and then excitedly said to everyone, "Ok! Let's go!"

"Alright," Jacob said pulling Renesmee from around the waist out the door and to his VW Rabbit. Emmett and Edward did the same with Rosalie and Bella. Jasper and I aren't as intimate and he pulled me by the hand.

We were the first to the party, like I planned, and knew we would. I helped Angie put out food and greet our friends as they got to the party.

"C'mon I would like you to meet the rest of the family." Angie said once everyone was there, "Bring your family with you. "

"Ok," This was it, I knew it, but I shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind before Edward caught me. "I'll go get them."

"I don't know where one of my family members is right now," Angie said looking around, "I'll go ask my mom, to see if she knows."

I collected my siblings, as it was the only way to describe it.

"Okay, she's up in her room; I'll take you up there to meet her." Angie said.

I heard Edward emit a small gasp. He must have realized who this person is. I had to shove my vision to the back of my head again.

"Here's her room," Angie said knocking on the door.

"What is it?" the old voice said from inside the door.

"It's me, Angie, can I come in? I would like you to meet some friends of mine."

"Sure sweetheart, come on in, I would love to meet your friends."

"ANGIE! Some more people are here! Come and greet them!" Angie's mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok, MOM!" Angie yelled back, "Sorry guys I got to go do that, you can go ahead in. She would love to meet you! As she said." Angie said as she walked down the stairs.

"Alright," Bella said, Edward still just stood with a look of total shock and fright on his face. "C'mon, let's go." Bella said pushing Edward in and grabbing my hand.

And there was the old woman from my vision. She was sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room. She looked even more familiar in person. I still just don't know why.

But, man this woman looked SO old! She had so many wrinkles! It looked like she could be at least one-hundred and twenty years old. Oh. My. God.

"Bella? Edward? Alice? How can it be? Is it really you?"

A/N: SOOOOO I KNOW CLIFF HANGER!!!!! Mwahahahaha … lolz sorry for that. But, well…..I think you should have a pretty good idea of who it is…..so send me a review and tell me who you think the old woman is now! Sooo yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Reviews are love 


	22. Surprise!

A/N: Okay guys so here is chapter 22….sorry it took so long I would have had it up like 5 days ago but the STUPID and gay school computers deleted the whole chapter off of my thumb drive while I was typing the authors note after finishing typing the whole thing. And then I got really busy. And yeah….sooo sorry for the late replies on reviews and late sneak peeks…..that is why….sorry! And I am also sorry about how horrible this chapter turned out….i don't like it….sooo sorry…I hope u think it's ok!

Oh and one little thing….thanx again Kris Cullenz for the A-W-E-SOME reviews…ha-ha

As always review!!! It is my happiest part of the day to come home from a long day at school and check my email to an inbox full of reviews. Favorites, and alerts. It means the world to me! Reviews = love! Remember that! Oh and Reviews = next chapter faster. It really does….trust me….sooo yeah….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own twilight or any of the characters…I do kind of own Molly though….but ha-ha go ahead and use that weirdo as inspiration….(ha-ha sorry Moll! You know I love you!!!!)

Back to Forks- chapter 22- Surprise!

***Bella's POV***

Oh. My. God. I can not believe it. I can not believe she is alive! Oh my god, my best friend from my first time through High School is still alive! Yes, she may be around one hundred twenty three years old, but she's alive! I just can not believe _**Angela **_is still alive. And what are the odds that we would be very good friends with her great-granddaughter.

"Um, no. we are descendants of them though, in a way." Edward said quietly. He must be in shock too. I know I was beyond words. Edward continued, "We have their names though. So I am Edward, and this is Bella. That is Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. And those two are Jacob and Renesmee."

"Good to meet you all," Angela said, "Well, you are probably wondering why I ask, you look amazingly like them, it's weird, I have never seen anyone look so much like a different person even if they are related."

"We know that, we have seen pictures. It is very weird. But it is all just a humongous coincidence. We are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme, our parents, the only ones that are genetically related are Rosalie and Jasper, and Renesmee and I, we are siblings." Edward gestured to Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee, and himself. We have also found that we are all in relationships with the people with the same name as their ancestor that was in a relationship with our ancestor with the same name. (**A/N I know that is like super confusing…I am confused writing it…haha so yeah…pretty much old Bella and Edward were going together same as now young Bella and Edward are going out now….but obviously that's not true…just a cover-up! Haha…Edward continuing: ) **And I promise you it is all coincidental."

"Hmm, that is very weird." Angela's eyebrows puckered up a little in confusion, then she shrugged her shoulders and she continued, "Maybe if you like, after the party I could tell you stories about the life your great-grandparents had."

Oh my god, no way! I can finally figure out what happened to Jess, and Mike, and Eric, and even Angela! "That would be great! I would love to hear your stories!" I said excitedly, smiling hugely.

"That is ironic. I was closest to your ancestor with your name Bella. We were best friends, I was even Brides Maid at her wedding, but that is a story I shall tell later."

"Well, that just makes it all the more interesting for me."

"Well, I will talk to you kids later, you should go join the fun of the party, with all the other kids, especially while you still can." She laughed.

"Okay, um…" I stopped not knowing what to call her.

"Angela, call me Angela dearie." (Sorry I just had to put in the dearie part!)

"Okay, Angela, I can't wait to hear your stories, talk to you later!"

Edward pulled me pulled me out of Angela's room. But, he didn't let me go downstairs with the rest of our family. Instead he pulled me into an empty room that one of Angie's relatives was staying in.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked sitting me on the bed, putting my face in his hands. He was staring into my eyes to make sure I wasn't lying.

"Yeah," I said my voice cracking slightly.

"You're lying, your voice cracked."

"No I'm not! I'm fine!"

"You can't be, you just found out that your best friend from one hundred years ago is alive. You can not be ok!"

I put my hands on his face to show him that I wasn't lying, "I am fine, my voice cracked because I am crying from happiness, my friend, no my best friend from one hundred years ago is alive! She remembers and recognizes me! Even after all these years! And I'm going to be able to see what happened to all of my other friends! I and more than happy, I am ecstatic!"

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way. Well, I am so glad that you think of it that way, I'm so glad that you are ok with this!"

"Yup!" We sat there in awkward silence, just thinking. "Oh! Since she is so old she will probably be dying soon…Do you think maybe, if she's dying we could change her?"

"Well. Love," Edward squirmed a little in his seat on the bed, "I don't know, she's so old her body probably can't handle the venom. And if her body could handle it, she would look this old for the rest of eternity."

"Oh," it was all I could say, I was disappointed. I would have really like it for her to be part of the family.

"We should get back to the party. Before someone notices that we are gone." Edward said quietly. He was sad because I was; he really needs to get over that.

"Ok, let's go."

Edward led me downstairs and to the living room, where everyone else was. He maneuvered us through the crowded area.

"Oh, excuse me Holly," I had accidently bumped into the girl while not paying attention and being lost in my thoughts. (**A/N: sorry I know that was a little random…but it is a little shout out to a good friend….haha)**

I saw Edward nod in Alice's direction. She must have asked about me. Edward pulled me in to dance to the slow song that was playing, I buried my face into his shoulder, as he buried his in my hair. We could stay like this for hours.

***

Edward and I danced and danced we never got tired or thirsty.

"Oh. My. God. These brownies are AMAZING! Oh my, Bella you have to try one!" Molly (**it was going to be Jessie but this is a short shout out ha-ha ;)** ) said while walking by, and she shoved the extra brownie in her hand into my mouth.

"Oh, that is good," I mumbled through my now full mouth. I slowly chewed and swallowed it slowly, with a grimace plastered on my lips, I could feel the brownie slowly travel down my throat and land in my stomach uncomfortably. I could feel Edward shaking in laughter behind me. I jabbed my elbow back, shoving it into his stomach,

"Oomph," he made a groaning sound, I must have shoved a little too hard.

Oh, great, I'm going to have to go throw up now.

"I know right!" Molly said, pulling me out of my thoughts, what were we talking again? Oh, yeah, good brownies. She turned back to the food table to get some more of the brownies.

"I guess I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." I said to Edward turning around, he was rubbing his stomach where I jabbed him with my elbow. "Sorry about that," I mumbled, he chuckled as I turned to go over to the bathroom.

After I was done I went to go get a brownie for Edward to try. I went back to him with it behind my back. When I had finally got to him after shoving and pushing my way through the crowded area, I shoved the brownie into his mouth.

"Hey!" he muttered through his full mouth.

"Pay back!" I said wrapping my arms around him so he couldn't leave and spit it up. I heard him swallow it slowly with a large grimace on his face.

"That is disgusting."

"I know it is. And what I think is weird, is that I loved these things when I was human, they were like heaven in food form." I laughed.

Edward chuckled along with me, "Yeah, I remember you loving them, now you know how gross it sounded to me."

"Yeah," I said sticking my tongue out.

We danced a little more.

"I'm bored. Let's go see what's in our favor bags."

He chuckled, "Ok, love," I pulled him to the table by the door.

We spent the remainder of the party hanging with our family. Throughout the party I had seen people stare at us as they went by. The multi-colored flashing lights made an eerie and beautiful effect on our skin. I know what it was like for them though, I had gone through the same dazzling at my first graduation party.

A/N: SOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK??? I NEED to know!!!! So review and tell me!!! I know it wasn't that great of a chapter….but still!!! Review please!!!


	23. Heaven

**A/N: HEY GUYS! **

**Ok so I am soooo sorry for taking sooo long to update … I have been pretty busy … and in my little free time I have been like obsessed with reading this one story … and then another … they are called "You're My Better Half" and "A New Bella"… I don't know the authors, sorry. But yeah they are both really good!!! So read! **

**I have also been busier in the class I usually type this in … and didn't have much extra time to type this … I am really sorry that this is such a short chapter … and it is filler … but you will get good stuffs soon!!! I promise!!! Well I hope you like this chapter! Review! You take your time to read my story and review I will take my time to reply to your review! Longer review equals a longer sneak peek too!!!! **

Back to Forks- Chapter 23- Heaven

***Bella's POV***

I could see in Edward's eyes as we danced that _I, _me plain-jane Bella was dazzling him with the lights beautiful effect on my skin. I still even after all these one-hundred years am not used to being so beautiful now. I don't know how I could have gotten so used to be being plain in eighteen years, and then not get used to being beautiful in one hundred years.

When I pulled myself out of my thoughts I looked up smiling widely into Edward's beautiful also smiling face, he was perfect … He cocked an eyebrow as to ask what I could be thinking about. I just shook my head, meaning not important or not telling. He sighed minutely and pursed his lips.

He pulled me close, "You know that must be THE most annoying thing you do."

"Wait! The MOST annoying?!? You mean there are more annoying things about me?" I teased, growling for extra effect. His eyes widened in alarm, he thought I actually meant it, "N-N-No! Of course n-n-not…I'm sorry love! I didn't mean it like that!" he stuttered trying to explain himself. He kissed me.

"You're forgiven." I whispered against his lips.  
I felt his lips curl up into a smile. "Thank goodness," I laugh quietly, he chuckles lightly and continued with what he was saying before, "It is only annoying, because I see all these emotions flash across you face. It makes me wonder what the heck you could be thinking."

"Fine! I'll tell you! And I was teasing before …" I whispered.

He chuckled quietly, "Thanks for scaring me love."

"No problem!" I sigh exasperated, "I was thinking about how amazing it is for you to be dazzled by me-" Edward tried to comment, probably to say that I shouldn't be surprised., I just put my finger over his mouth, "You wanted to hear what I was thinking, so you listen without interrupting, or else I wont tell you." he chuckled, nodding his head, shutting his mouth, and motioning for me to continue, I sighed, "And I was also thinking about how pretty I am now and that I'm not yet completely used to it, even after all this time. Ok you may now complain about my thoughts."

He chuckled and squeezed me close to his chest, "You have never been merely _pretty. _When you were human you were beautiful. And now that you are like me you are _stunning. _And right now with these lights you are beyond stunning, even I don't have a word for it. And by the way, I have always been dazzled by you."

I dug my face into his neck, "Thank you," I whispered, and I knew if I was human I would have been blushing furiously and would have looked like a tomato.

"Anytime," he whispered in my ear, hugging me tight. I kissed his neck and I felt his lips on my hair. "Thank you," I felt his breath against my ear and cheek, I breathed his beautiful scent in, I lost all coherent thought.

"For what?" I breathed asking what he was thanking me for.

He chuckled, "For the kiss."

"Oh." I whispered, again burying my face in his neck. This is heaven, just me and Edward. I really don't need anything else than this closeness and his beautiful scent filling my head. I didn't want to move.

Slowly, the party thinned out and our family was the only ones left. Angie turned off the music. It was around midnight and I could tell she was very tired.

"Thank you, guys. Thanks for coming, And for helping, especially you Alice." Angie said with a yawn.

"Oh it was no problem. How about we come over and help you clean up all this tomorrow. It's the least we could do after you threw this awesome party. And maybe afterwards we can talk to Angela…your great grandmother? We would love to hear her stories." Alice said with a warm smile and a wink in my direction.

"Sure, sure" Angie yawned, "Don't forget your gift bags."

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding us. See you tomorrow Ang! Happy Eighteenth Birthday!" Alice said giving her a quick hug, "Bye!"

"Bye, Happy Birthday," we all said

"Bye," Angie mumbled heading up the stairs, she must be really tired.

And we all grabbed our gift bags and left.

**A/N: Well? What do you think!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!**

**And thank you to my Beta cullensdazzleme! **


	24. Dinner

A/N: Hey guys!!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! I really liked it, so I hope you will!

Ok so guys I am like amazed by the response on that last chapter! I had waited 7 somtin hours oh mother's day to get home to check my email….and when I checked it I was amazed to find FORTY FIVE MESSAGES from fanfiction, including all the areas, favorite stories, story alerts, favorite authors, author alerts, and of course REVIEWS!!! I got around like 20 reviews this time…that is AMAZING!!! I WAS SOOO HAPPY! You guys are so amazing it is UNBELIEVEABLE I love you guys sooo much for doing all that for my measly story!!!

While on that topic some of your people reviewed without an account…which I guess is fine….i want them no matter what…but! That means I cant reply!!!! And that drives me CRAZY!!! Ok so I would like to thank "123" for their review and to answer your question….and probably some others….Jakes pack had imprinted, stopped phasing…aged and died….sorry to say!!! I hate to talk of Seth's death!! And the rest of the pack….but its true…..sooo yeah….i would also like to thank ""aoifeohyeahthattwilightfan" Thank you for your review it was much appreciated. And thank you VERY much.

And I would especially like to thank "sara101". Thank you SOOOOOOO MUCH!!! I was at school when I read your review….and well I was supposed to be quiet….sooo I liked flipped out on the inside…and made my friend that was sitting next to me read it…I was SOOO happy!!! Thank you SOOOO much!!! You of all people right now i wish had sent me a non-anonymous review!!!

OK! SO REVIEW AND KEEP ME HAPPY!!!!

Longer review= longer reply and SNEAK PEEK!!!! Soo REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Click that button on the bottom of the page! After you r done reading the chapter of course!!!

Back to Forks- chapter 24- Dinner

***Edward's POV***

Wow, so Angela is alive! And we can hear what happened to all of our friends after we left. I was mainly worried about Bella and how she was holding up, is she sad to see her friend like this? Is she afraid that her friend would recognize us? No. She wasn't, she was completely and utterly happy, jubilant, elated. I can never assume her reactions. I knew she was happy, I could see it in her step, the excitement in her eyes, how much more passionate she was when we got home from the party…she hardly stopped smiling.

She was beaming and she was gorgeous, I was dazzled constantly.

Bella wore a cute little red flowered sun dress to the Chaney's house. She looked absolutely dazzling and gorgeous in it, but she always did.

We left our home "after lunch" to go help the Chaney's clean the house and bring their furniture back in.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? My parents said it was completely fine after all you did to help us with my party."

"Oh, um, well we were going to have dinner with our parents tonight…so we can't," Alice said with a pout showing that she would've like to stay, I'm just glad she didn't say yes, but she knew how mad we all would be later.

"Oh! Well how about you give them a call and invite them over too. I'm sure they would love to hear my grandmother's stories too." Angie's mother said as she walked in the room, having heard our conversation in the kitchen, "C'mon…It's the least we can do…"

"Okay, I'll call them, but I warn you, they wouldn't want to impose." Alice said with a pleading look at us. I saw a vision flash through her mind of the whole family sitting round the sink, toilet, and bathtub, in our bathroom at home throwing up. Well at least we are going to have that family time, instead of our "dinner".

We ate dinner slowly trying to hide our grimaces. Well, everyone except Emmett and Jasper ate slowly; they had made a bet to see who could eat the most human food. So they were shoving the food in as fast as possible when our hosts weren't looking. Jacob ate normally because he loved human food, and Renesmee wasn't especially fond of it, but she could handle it, and at least look like she was enjoying and eating it. I saw Carlisle picking apart his roll pretending to eat the pieces and then sticking them in his pocket. Smart man.

We were eating steaks and we asked for them to be cooked rare. They weren't _too_ intolerable that way, still having some of the blood in them, which actually satiated a small amount of our hunger but nothing consequential.

Angela ate with us, but we had decided hear the stories after dinner.

We all finished our steaks and mashed potatoes that we had mixed the blood from the steaks. We hardly ate the vegetables, except for Emmett and Jasper who ate everything and a second and third helping.

I had followed Carlisle's suit and had put my roll in my pocket. I whispered the idea to Bella and she was putting her roll in my other pocket. We probably looked like texting teenagers constantly putting our hands under the table.

"Elizabeth, how about all of you guys come over to our house, for, um story time. It would be my pleasure." Esme said politely while helping Angie's mom with the dishes.

"Oh, no. It's fine. Really, it's no problem at all, to have you here that is. It's fine." Angie's mom replied.

"No, no! You just hosted a party! And you were so nice to invite us over for dinner. It would be my pleasure and I would love to have your family over."

Elizabeth sighed, "Fine, we'll come but let us bring desert at least."

"Oh no! You shouldn't! Not after you spent all that money on the party, please, I will just keep insisting until you let me get it." Esme said happily and then grimaced at the thought of human food. Esme could be a lot like Alice at times with her persuading.

"Fine, you can bring it. How about we meet at your house in, let's say half an hour?" Angie's mom said as we walked out the door.

"Sounds great!" Esme said smiling.

***

***Alice's POV***

When we got home my vision became true. Except for Emmett and Jasper who were outside in the garage puking in buckets so they could measure who ate the most human food. My husband can be so childish. I rolled my eyes laughing at him and his stupid bets. But I guess, Emmett's worse though, I thought with a laugh. Poor Rosalie. I smile-grimaced thinking of all the stuff the Emmett had done through the years. Bella was so lucky to have a normal husband. Scratch that, almost normal husband.

Edward laughed a little with me, having heard my thoughts. He was standing over the trash can with Carlisle, they were emptying their pockets of what looked like….bread crumbs? Oh, that was smart, wish I had seen a vision of that, it would have been better than the vision of us puking…

Edward chuckled at my train of thought, _thanks big bro_. He looked over at me and gave me a look like C'mon and tapped his temple. Ah, right he had to see it twice too.

A/N: Soooo??? What did you think??? I personally liked this chapter….but TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW!!! You know click that button down there that says review chapter/story? Yeah yeah THAT BUTTON……oh oh oh! I know what you do with it!!! You type what you think of the chapter you just read!!!.....So….how bout it? Want to make an author SUPER HAPPY????


	25. Stories

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Ok so I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I took SO long to write more!!!! But this chapter took me forever to write and then revise…AND I was busy over the memorial weekend…and on that weekend I also was HORRIBLY sunburned…and I couldn't move…and so I couldn't type that well….and yeah….I tried to hurry….but it took me FOREVER! **

**This is BY FAR my LONGEST chapter! It was ten pages on Word…and it was 6 274 words!!! Sooo I hope you guys appreciate it! **

**Sooo if I don't get a lot of reviews for this…I will have to say…I will be VERY disappointed…I spent a TON of time on it…and soo yeah…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! And I will post faster!!!! Promise!!!!**

**Ok so I just want to say…it's ok to anonymously review….i was just saying….no sneak peek for you! **

**And thank you this chapter to ****aoifeohyeahthattwilightfan for the great review! ****And thank you to Kris Cullenz no as usual and I so know about the texting thing! And thanks to ****dazzllleeeedddddd333 ****for your review! And I do know that about steaks….i just wasn't thinking…and wanted to add something so the food wasn't too horrible!**

**SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: ok so I do not own twilight or these characters!!! Ok?!?!? **

Back to Forks- Chapter 25- Stories

***Edward's POV***

As we waited for the Cheney's to get to our house Esme rushed around tweaking and organizing our already clean house immaculate. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess; I only got short phrases from her.

_I hope the house looks ok. _

_I hope Emmett behaves._

_I hope the desert from the local bakery is good enough and plentiful enough for us. _

_I hope I didn't forget to clean anywhere. _

I tuned her out.

I saw some small flashes of visions from Alice, of what was going to happen. They were too short and like a slideshow to make anything out of them. All I knew was that Angela was either going to live, die, or something else but Alice couldn't see it, tonight. Well I will keep watch on her. Bella would be crushed if Angela died in front of her…and at our house.

I heard Emmett and Jasper fighting over who won the bet. Apparently it was very close, so close; they couldn't even tell which one was more.

"Does Carlisle have any really explicitly specific scales, like for medical stuff? We could test it that way …," I heard Jasper say in the garage.

"Maybe, let's go check," Emmet says as he turned and ran into the house. I heard them talk to Carlisle for a couple of minutes, Carlisle get something from the closet, and then them Carlisle telling them how to use the scale, and warn them to be careful with it. And then Jasper and Emmett were back in the garage.

It seems as if that the weight is so close that it's a tie, and Emmett and Jasper don't go for ties. They will be waiting for after desert and then they will puke again. But o wait, we won't be eating the desert, well I guess they will.

Finally, the Cheney's came. Esme guided them into our living room. She put the deserts on the coffee table and offered the Cheney's drinks and coffee. We were prepared for eating the food this time. All of us except the Alice, Rosalie, and Bella who were using the excuse of not wanting to gain calories that they had to keep up their figures, and Emmett and Jasper who still had that bet to win, were wearing pants with pockets that we lined with plastic bags. So all we had to do was pretend.

As we began to eat Angela told us her stories of our past.

"Ok, are you ready for stories of your ancestors?" Angela asked us, a light smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, we are, we have been so excited to hear more about our ancestors," Bella said beside me, a smile also spreading across her face, but hers was of excitement.

"Ok, well it all started when the Cullens came to town, at that time it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Bella hadn't moved to Forks yet. I would have to say that they were different, they were very pale, and absolutely beautiful, just like your selves," she chuckled and continued, "the teenagers all came to Forks High. And Carlisle was the best doctor at the hospital. They were all very active and athletic, they loved hiking and camping, and would go every other weekend and when the weather was nice. At that time, Edward was single and every girl, including one of my very good then friends, Jessica, followed after him, trying to catch his eye, trying to get them to go out with him; he always turned them down, and never showed any interest. My opinion was that he was the handsomest of all of them."

Emmett snorted, "Psh yeah right," he muttered.

Angela blushed, her cheeks turning a light pink and she said quickly, "Of course that's how I felt then, not now, I'm old, and he and you are young. And even then, I never chased after him, I wasn't his type, and I was way too shy. Anyway, people got used to them, and they stopped paying so much attention. Here in Forks we hardly ever get new comers.

"And then Bella came, it was around two years later than when the Cullens came. Bella was also different, but not as different as the Cullens were. She was also pale, but not as much as the Cullens. And she was very shy, but that was like me, we got along well, she became my best friend, she became friends with all of mine, Jessica, Tyler, Mike, and Eric. All the guys were all over her, especially Mike, he never gave up on it, she got asked to all the dances, but she always said no to them, she was very clumsy, and said she couldn't dance, well to get to the actual stories … Bella became Edward's Biology partner, and that first day, he acted so weird, it was like he hated her for just being there, he looked at her almost like he wanted to just snap her neck, it was so weird, he usually was so calm,"

I flinched at her words, realizing how out of control and mean I must have looked, poor Bella, I must have really scared her.

Angela continued, "Edward had left for a week or two, then came back, he was normal, he spoke to Bella, he was nice to her, they worked together, and I don't know how I remember this, but I remember they got finished with the lab that we were doing that day way before everyone else. Then this one day, it was icy, and Tyler lost control of his van, and it was heading straight for Bella and her truck, it was going to crash into her and smash her into her truck, from what I heard, Edward had been standing with Bella, when Tyler's van came, and he had pushed her out of the way, but I also remember that she kept saying that day that he wasn't even close to her, but actually across the lot, but there is no way he could've been, so what I heard from others must have been true. After that incident, Edward and Bella talked a little, but only in biology.

"Then the girls' choice dance was coming up, Bella wasn't going, she got asked like I had said before, but also like I said, she always declined, because of her clumsiness I think, but she made the excuse that she was going to Seattle. She and Edward started getting closer and he asked her to sit with him at lunch, they talked, and laughed, and Bella blushed, it was very cute. And even though everyone in the Cafeteria was staring at them, I don't think they noticed much.

"Jessica, Bella, and I were going to Port Angeles one night to look at dresses for the dance, Bella had wandered off to go find some book store, she was gone for a long time, and Jessica became impatient so she and I ate without her. I was worried about her; she had never been to Port Angeles before. But then Bella turned up with Edward, he looked a little miffed in a sense, like he really wanted to be somewhere else, but he invited to take Bella in the restaurant and get her dinner. Jessica was so shocked, it was kind of funny, she didn't really think much of Bella, and thought she- Jessica- was better, prettier, and more popular, more liked, etcetera. I was the only one that could talk to him, I was happy for her, she was going to be the first to interest Edward, and she seemed to be interested in him. Bella had left her jacket in Jessica's car; I never did remind Jessica about it later… Well anyway, I guess the dinner went well, because the next day Edward drove her to school, and she sat with him at lunch, I could tell they were good together, I could see how much he cared for her."

I tightened my arm around Bella; it seems as if Angela really was very observant. Bella was so happy, she didn't stop smiling now, hearing how much Angela really cared for her, and really paid attention to her.

Angela continued, "Well anyway, the next thing I heard, from Jessica, of course it was her- she was the center of all the school gossip; I heard that Edward was going to be driving Bella to Seattle the day of the dance, but I don't know if they actually went to Seattle in the end. I just know that on the Monday after the dance they were a lot closer, and it was absolutely adorable, you could see the change in Edward, he was always so happy, and smiling, he had a light sparkling in his eyes, same with Bella. I think they were meant for each other, everyone did, no one had ever seen Edward be so nice to a girl, and no one had ever seen Bella so happy. About a week later, two to three months before the end of the year, Bella after a date with Edward I'm guessing, stormed off, and went to Phoenix, from what I heard as a rumor, she had told Charlie, her father, that she didn't want to stay. Charlie was heartbroken, and was always sad and gloomy, he was depressed, and not the same."

Bella's smile had vanished, she felt so bad about that still, for doing that to Charlie. I squeezed her hand in mine and she smiled meekly at me.

Angela was continuing on with her story, "Edward was depressed too, but I can see why he would, as far as I could tell they were in love, and so he was hurt badly by her leaving like that. He didn't come to school, as did none of his family, they all had gotten pretty close to her, especially Alice, they were good friends, almost best friends I would say," Alice scowled a little, she was angered by how loosely she talked about her friendship. I knew that Angela knew that Alice and Bella were closer, but she wanted to show that they were close.

Angela was still telling her story, "Anyway, the story I heard was that, Edward had chased after her, with Carlisle, and when she agreed to come and talk to them, she was going up the stairs to their hotel room and she tripped on the stairs, typical Bella, and she fell down two flights of stairs, and through a window. She was stuck in the hospital in Phoenix for a few weeks, she had a badly broken leg, a few broken ribs, a cracked open skull, bruises all over her body, and she had lost a lot of blood; she was in very bad condition. She had come home just in the walking cast though. Alice became closer to her, helping her with everything when Edward wasn't or couldn't," Angela looked a little hurt, on that subject. I could definitely tell that she was jealous of Alice.

"Edward ended up surprising Bella and he took her to prom, I could tell when she came in that she wasn't happy, and didn't want to be there, but by the end of prom I could tell she was happy and glad she came."

I looked down at Bella smirking. She looked away quickly not wanting to admit that it really was true.

"She was beautiful that night, a beautiful dress- blue I think it was, and her hair done perfectly, as was her makeup, Alice must have gotten to her. Edward was a great dancer, amazing really, and it just added to her beauty. Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie, were all dancing beautifully, and in the center of the dance floor. I had gone with my boyfriend Ben, and Jessica had gone with Mike, and Lauren went with Tyler, we all had had a great time too.

"Ok, well, I heard a little from Bella over the summer, we got together sometimes, but not much, we were still very good friends. When we came back to school Bella and Edward were still together, and just as close as before, if anything closer. Soon was Bella's birthday, she seemed very grumpy that day though, the opposite of how you would think someone would be on their birthday, but I guess that was because, like I overheard her telling Edward, she didn't like getting money spent on her. And she was like me in that way, she was shy, and didn't like the spotlight. She was especially angry at the end of the day when Edward and Alice told her that they were having a little party for her. The day after the party Bella came to school with her arm bandaged. She said she tripped and fell, she was just so clumsy, and she was almost always hurt.

"But after the party Edward wasn't the same around Bella. His siblings didn't come to school too, which was weird, but he still came. It was all just so weird; I had really wished I knew what went on at the party. Edward stayed the same way towards Bella the rest of the week, he was distant, and not being as affectionate and close to her as he usually was, I could tell Bella was bothered by it. And then I found out what was wrong with Edward… He left her a few days after the party, his whole family just up and left, Edward broke up with her, and broke her heart. From the rumors I heard he had done it in the forest outside her house. Bella tried running after him but she couldn't keep up with her clumsiness, Charlie, her father who was also the local police chief, called the rest of the policemen, the local men- including my father, and some boys from La Push who apparently knew the land. And they searched the forest for her, they found her in the middle of the night, cold, wet, and shivering, my dad had said that she just kept repeating he's gone, in a quiet whisper of a voice. She didn't come to school, for at least three weeks, I had heard that Bella's mother- Renee – had even come to try and take Bella away to Jacksonville where she lived, but Bella wouldn't leave. Even when she did come back to school, it was like she was an empty shell, she didn't talk at lunch, she would only speak when asked a direct question, and even then it was as short an answer as possible. The light and sparkle was gone from her eyes, they looked dull and dead. She was so pale, and became very skinny from hardly eating anything. She looked horrible, dead even, and zombie-like. "

It was terrible having to hear how horrible a state Bella was in after I left. To see the images of my Bella, so gaunt, so empty, flash through Angela's mind- She really had a very good memory for an old human woman. I could hardly take it, I didn't want to listen, but for some reason I couldn't stop listening. I had always wanted to _really_ know what she was like when I….when I left her. It was hard to even think about it, it was just as painful for me as it was for her, maybe even worse to me, because I had to think of what she was feeling, and my feelings were intensified with my vampiric traits. Bella could probably sense my uneasiness, and she squeezed my hand that she had been holding, I looked up into her face quickly and she smiled a small meek smile at me, she opened her mind to me, '_It's ok, and I know what you're thinking, and that she is sorry I had to hear this_'. I smiled slightly back. "I'm sorry about that, I had no idea you were that bad_,"_ I whispered lowly, for just her to just rolled her eyes at me and squeezed my hand again, looking back to Angela, wanting to hear more.

Angela was talking on, "Well, most of our group of friends started to ignore her, sit at different tables. It was like there was a good team, the ones that stuck with Bella- that was Mike, Ben- my boyfriend then, my husband later in life, and I; .and the bad team, the ones that moved on with Lauren, which was Jessica- who broke up with her boyfriend Mike, and Tyler- Lauren's boyfriend."

Bella smiled largely at the news that Angela had married Ben, it was nice. I was so glad she could be happy about this.

"So it had been a good, ah, 4 months before Bella became a little better, and even then she wasn't at all normal. Soon, I heard that she had asked Jessica to hang out. It was really random, and out of the blue, she hadn't even been sitting with Jessica at lunch anymore …," Angela had sounded a little, wounded, jealous, in a way; she was hurt Bella hadn't asked her to go. "Anyway I guess it didn't go well, they weren't any different than before that weekend."

"Soon she had started to get some of her color back, she ate more, and talked more, she even would crack a very small smile once in a while. I could see that she was finally getting over Edward, a little bit, not fully, not at all really, actually I think she was starting to deal with it, with the pain, the loss, the loneliness. It got better and better over the next couple of months, she began coming back to the normal…slightly.

"And then all of the sudden, I heard rumors through my parents that Alice Cullen had come back. I had no idea why, but she did, I heard that Bella was very happy, joyous, at least one of her Best friends had come back, and at least one of _them_ came back for her. And after that, I heard more rumors, through my parents again, that Bella had shot off to someplace, no note, nothing, she just left. And all that was known, was that she had gone somewhere with Alice. She was gone for a few days, and then came back to Forks, and even then she didn't come back to school till the next week. But when she came back, she had been healed. I immediately noticed as soon as Edward's Silver Volvo pulled into the school parking lot. And I immediately noticed, how alive, how much fuller Bella looked, how her eyes twinkled again, how she had color in her cheeks again; as Edward helped her from the passenger seat. Of course everyone stared. It was what would be expected to happen, the Cullen's were back. And Bella looked radiant again. She was back to her normal self again, she was complete again. It was amazing. I was so happy for her. She deserved to be happy, and they were meant for each other. I could tell how bad Edward felt for leaving. The story was that Esme didn't like the city life of L.A. where they had said they had moved, but I don't know, I think it was Edward's doing all along. I think he had some self esteem issues then, and didn't think he was good enough for Bella, that maybe he was a danger to her, and so when he had asked if they could leave, his loving family had to agree. I think they both suffered for that decision of his, Edward looked just as joyous and relieved and happy, to have Bella back in his arms. They definitely were the epitome of true love, and soul mates."

Bella squeezed my hand looking up at me with a large grin spreading across her face. I smiled back at her, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back, and then turned to hear more about us from Angela.

"Well, Edward and the rest of the Cullens finished the year with us at school. I heard some from them over the summer, but not much. Life went on, school started again. It was then our senior year. I remember seeing Bella's good friend from the reservation coming to our school, once to fight with Edward, I think this guy loved her, and then once to spring her from the school and Alice." Jacob shifted a little in his seat uncomfortably; Renesmee got a weird almost disgusted look on her face. _God, Mom and Jacob…Nasty…_ she thought; Alice held her hand to her mouth to hide her laughter. "I remember that Bella had come over and helped me hand address invitations to our graduation to all of my family, she was a great help in that," Angel a laughed lightly, "Even Ben wouldn't help me on that one. We finally graduated; Jessica was friendly to Bella, which was weird. But, that wasn't what really caught my eye; it was Bella, Edward, and the non-present Alice. Bella looked worried, and freaked. Edward looked worried, and Alice well she wasn't seen until she danced across the stage…and wasn't seen after that either. After the ceremony though, I saw Bella and Edward talk for a moment, and then Edward had a look of complete and utter horror come across his face, mixed with anger and worry. He kind of became numb. Bella looked worried too, for him, and for the other unknown reason. As soon as Bella was in her father's cruiser and starting to drive away Edward was speeding away in his Volvo. It was very weird, and I have no idea why they were all acting so weird.

"They had a graduation party at the Cullen house, for Bella, Edward and Alice. I could tell something was still wrong though, all of the Cullen's were acting weird. And then when Bella's friend from the reservation- Jacob was his name- and a couple of his friends came and crashed it. And at one point there was a heated discussion between them, Bella, and Alice. Bella had made her rounds from person to person, so I got to talk to her a few times at the party. Bella still seemed pretty out of it though.

"Well then it was summer. And I didn't hear much at all; until I heard the announcement of Bella and Edward's engagement that is. And from there I became Bella's bridesmaid, I helped with the wedding planning a little, but Alice handled most of it. My father was the minister. It was the most beautiful wedding; Alice did an amazing job in decorating the Cullen's house, this house actually. The ceremony took place in this room here. Bella walked down those stairs there. God, was she ever beautiful, she was more beautiful than anyone there, including the gorgeous Cullen girls."

I smirked down to Bella, as if to say, I told you so. She rolled her eyes back at me, sticking out her tongue very quickly.

"I remember when I was standing there, at nineteen years old, watching my best friend getting married. I watched people's faces as Bella very slowly walked up the aisle, I'm guessing she was being extra careful not to trip. Bella's face was glowing, with a very large and happy smile, she glanced quickly around the friends and family, but soon after she only had eyes-happy, teary eyes- for Edward, her smile if possible got even bigger when she locked eyes on him. I watched Edward after that, his eyes and his face, were full of love, happiness, joy, gratitude, pride, excitement, he also looked…Triumphant, and victorious; he was grinning ear to ear, it made him even more beautiful, when he was radiating happiness and joy like that. I realized then that whenever I go to my next wedding I have to look at the groom, it was amazing to see that adoration and emotion in a man. I looked to Charlie next quickly, it made me a little sad to see the sadness in his eyes that his daughter was leaving him, but I could also tell that he was really happy for her. I glanced at Renee and she seemed the same. I looked to Carlisle, one of Edward's best men, and his father, and he looked so happy, he was smiling widely, his eyes twinkling, I knew he already considered Bella a daughter anyway. Esme looked pretty much the same as Carlisle, just as happy, and joyous. After the vows, Bella and Edward had the ceremonious kiss, it was long, and I could tell Bella had lost her surroundings; it was how I was when Ben kissed me. Bella blushed deeply of course, when Edward pulled away and chuckled. We all congratulated them, Bella had tears streaking her cheeks, but she had the biggest smile I had ever seen, plastered on her face.

"The reception was beautiful, timed just perfectly so that we got to the Cullen's yard just after the sunset, and there was the pretty pinks and purples covering the sky. Edward and Bella danced their first dance. Edward spun her around the dance floor, gracefully and skillfully, they were beautiful together. He also had a large smile that he couldn't wipe off his face. They shoved cake in each other's faces, and I saw a slight twitch downwards in Edwards lips as he swallowed, I don't know why."

She really was very truly observant; I couldn't believe she caught that little movement of my lips.

"Soon they were off to their honeymoon," she sighed, and then she lifted her head to look at us, "I had never told anyone this, no one, ever. But that night was the night Ben proposed to me for the first time, it wasn't official, and there was no ring or anything. We were alone, over sitting in a table that was farthest from the dance floor where everyone was dancing. We were both tired, and when I made a comment, about how beautiful the wedding was, he said 'I hope that if you will marry me in the future that ours will look like this, that you will say to me how beautiful it is, that you will have the look on your face that Bella had today, and that I will be the one in the tux, waiting for you at the end of the aisle.' It was a little awkward, but inside I was thrilled, he had in a way proposed to me. I told him that it's not an if, and that he would be the one at the end of the aisle, and that I would definitely love to have a wedding like this, and feel like Bella is, and to see that beautiful look and emotion on his face.

"We didn't hear anything from Bella and Edward for at least two weeks. After they had left, Alice had told everyone where they were going for the honeymoon; they were going to a small private island, off of Brazil. So they were obviously going to be having some fun," Angela laughed lightly, I smirked, and Bella ducked her head.

"Anyway, when we did hear about them, I had heard that they had come back only because Bella had gotten a rare and terrible Brazilian disease. I was terribly worried for her, and I felt horribly, what a terrible way to end your honeymoon. I had heard, yet another two to three weeks later that Bella was fine, and back from the special hospital in Georgia. After a month or so, I got an email from Bella, we emailed back and forth for a little while, around a year or so. Apparently, Bella and the rest of the Cullens had gone to Dartmouth College. Rosalie and Emmett got married soon after, and Alice and Jasper followed behind them. I heard that Bella had become pregnant. I was very happy for her. I got a Christmas card that year, of the family. Bella had changed, a lot, she then looked just like you Bella, except in the picture, she was a little larger in the abdomen, being pregnant."

The family all quieted their chuckles; we remembered that one Christmas card. Bella had really wanted to send some to her friends in Forks, but, she remembered she had told Angela that she was pregnant and so Carlisle had to get one of those strap on pregnant bellies from the hospital for Bella to wear in the picture. She hated it, and said she looked terrible, and complained, but it was her fault for getting herself into it. And of course Nessie didn't like it because she couldn't even be in the picture.

"What happened to the rest of their friends, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren?" Bella asked Angela, curiosity flaming in her eyes.

"Well, hah after Tyler crashed his second van, almost smashing another girl, her name was Eden, while he was in college, he had to catch a ride with someone, until he raised enough money from his part time job to buy another one, and he became very close to Lauren, who had volunteered to drive him places, they became engaged by the end of their second year of college, and got married that summer, I heard that Lauren got pregnant right after their honeymoon, so obviously they had a lot of fun too," she laughed, "they weren't kid people per se so they only had the one kid. And they lived long and happily.

"As for Jessica and Mike, well, after a drunken party one night within the first week of college, Jessica was pregnant, there was a shotgun wedding, and Jessica had triplets, I heard they had a rough start, Mike had cheated on Jessica once, with a girl named Holly, but I believe Jessica and Mike got over the bump in the road, and they ended up living a long and happy life together.

"And for Eric, well I heard he met a beautiful girl, named Molly, at the chess championship, he won it, she was second, it was one of those cliché like things in which they start with fighting and then they all of the sudden started making out, they fell in love, and Eric finally proposed during their fourth year in college. They got married, and ended up having a few kids, they were happy."

"What about yourself?" Bella asked eagerly, smiling largely.

"Well, Ben and I went to college together, we became very very close, we had all of our classes together, and we moved into an apartment together on the outskirts of campus. He officially proposed to me in the summer after our second year. I was thrilled, and so so happy. I would have asked Alice to do our wedding but, we hadn't heard from the Cullens in over a year. We got married by the end of that summer, it was beautiful, everything I could have imagined. And as I looked in Ben's eyes as I walked up the aisle, I saw the same emotions I had seen in Edward's face the day of his wedding, in that moment, I had known that Ben and I were meant for each other," Angela's eyes filled up a little with tears, she wiped them away, her eyes kind of glassed over and she was thinking of Ben and their beautiful wedding, she blinked, coming back to the present and sniffed a little, and went on with her story, "And we went on a short honeymoon to Florida, it was the first time the both of us had been there, it was beautiful, and great, we had a lot of protected 'fun' we waited until the end of college, to try for kids, we didn't want the added stress like Jessica, and Lauren. We then had our first kid, Anthony Carter," she smiled. Anthony, my middle name, interesting, I smiled, and she continued, "And a year and a half later, we had our second and last child, Mary Isabella," Alice smiled largely at the mention of her full first name, and Bella smiled so large when she heard Angel a named her daughters middle name after herself, I heard a quiet sob of happiness and surprise break through her lips.

"Yes, she _was_ named after my best friend Bella that was her full first name, Isabella."

"What an honor for her. Did you ever tell her? I am sure she would have loved to know." Bella asked quietly.

"As I had said, I hadn't had contact with her for years. I didn't know their phone number, address, or where they lived, and so I couldn't call information to get their number, and I didn't think that Bella had the same email address. So I couldn't get a hold of them. So I couldn't tell her, but I thought that Bella needed to be part of my life, so I named the middle name of my daughter after her. She really was my best friend, and the best friend I had had, she had meant a lot to me. And yeah, it did hurt when we didn't stay in contact, and we hadn't talked for years. But it has been around ninety years since then, so …"

Bella's face had fallen. I felt bad; I knew she felt horrible for not keeping in contact with her friends, especially Angela. But, she had to so our cover wouldn't be blown. And so, she had stopped contacting the one friend she stuck with for a year after she was changed. But, I knew she didn't want to, at all, and felt horrible for it, but I think Angela saying that, knowing that it had really hurt Angela, made Bella's hurt a little deeper.

"Well, that's it."

"Can I ask one more thing? How did everyone….well…..die?"

"Well, Jessica died of natural causes at 85. Mike, he died of a heart attack, at 80. Eric died at 90 of natural causes. Lauren died at 60 of too much bad chemicals in her body, she had died, and bleached her hair too many times, and she had had skin cancer from too many times from all the tanning in salons she had done. Tyler died in a bad accident at 50, he had bought yet another van, and yet again he had crashed it, but this time was the worst, and it had killed him." Angela sighed, and smiled a little at the obvious bad luck Tyler had with vans. And then realizing who was left, she quieted, and frowned, her voice cracked as she said, "And Ben, well he died of a brain tumor from cancer. Twenty years ago. "

"I'm so sorry Angela."

"Thank you. It was twenty years ago, and he was one-hundred and three, he lived a more than long and happy life, and he even got to see his great-grandchildren, as I have. Don't be sorry for him; be happy for him, for the life he lived. And that is great advice for anyone, when anyone close to them dies." Angela looked around at her family, "Because, you should look to the bright side, and realize that they had a good life, and they lived it well. That they were loved by many and loved many in return." Again she looked to her family. Is something wrong with her? Is she going to die soon? Bella opened her mind to me and I could feel her worry, and wonder. It was reflecting everyone's thoughts in the room.

"Well, anyway," Angela said cheerily, smiling, "Anymore questions? The rest of you Cullen's are pretty quiet."

"Oh, no. You said everything we would like to hear. Thank you for telling us, about our ancestors, we enjoyed the stories very much. It was very interesting to hear what you thought of u- them." Carlisle said quickly, placating Angela, and correcting himself when he almost said us. Angela looked at us a little suspiciously; she had caught Carlisle's slip up. She really was very observant. She may be even too observant for her own good.

"Ok, good! I'm glad that you enjoyed them." Angela said cheerily, smiling widely. Her thoughts showed that she was just putting it there, not really smiling because she was happy.

"You have such a great memory too, to remember all of those stories, and at your age. It's miraculous. You must be a true miracle, being one-hundred and twenty three, and still have a memory of things that happened over one-hundred years ago, and be this healthy, and coherent. It is actually quite mind boggling." Carlisle added.

"Well, I have no idea, why, or how I have lived this long and this healthy, I guess it's just making the right decisions, eating right, exercising all of your life, keeping fit, and believing in yourself and that you can live that long. Or maybe I am alive this long for something certain to happen in my life; for me to do one thing that will make a difference. And I have to live, to actually do that one thing, and so I am here, alive, and well, and healthy, and only on a few medications. It really makes you think."

"Yes. Yes it does."

**A/N: soooo WHAT DID YOU THINK!??!?!?! TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!! NOW!!!!! click that beautiful little button at the bottom of the screen that read "Review chapter/story" !!!!! click it!! NOW!!! or else….Edward…the Cullens and the Volturi will be very disappointed in u…and so will I and all of my friends that read it and my Beta! Whom which I have to thank for Betaing!!! Thanks!!!!!!!**

**OH AND AS ALWAYS LONGER REVIEW= LONGER SNEAK PEEK!!! GOT IT?? GOOD!**


	26. Late Night

HEY READERS!!!

So pretty quick update huh? Huh? Lolzzz sooo yeah….it's back to my normal of a chapter….sorry…but I don't think I will have any more long chapters like 25 for a while….sorry!!!

Well I am SO very disappointed in you guys!!! I got like 15 reviews on that last chapter! The normal number!! And I thought I was going to get a lot more than that for all the opinions and stuffz on the story!!! And I have to say some of the reviews weren't that rewarding on your or my end….sooo yeah…..I wish you guys could have reviewed more on that one….I was really really excited to see what you guys thought! And you left me hanging!!! Soo yeah……

And here is the deal …..on this chapter if you give an ok review on It (meaning no update update update or like Loved it! Update soon!) …and if you didn't already give a review to chapter 25 add what you thought of it to your review for this chapter…and then at the end of the review if you ask one question about the future of the story at the bottom I will answer your question and your sneak peek! But I won't give the WHOLE thing away….buttt yeah…you get the point….do I have to bribe you anymore to review????

Oh and thank you sooo much to all of you that did review!!! The not rip off ones…were WONDERFUL!

Thanks again to the anonymous reviewer Kris Cullenz!

LONGER REVIEW= LONGER SNEAK PEEK

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters…I don't like it either….

Back to Forks- Chapter 26- Late Night

***Edward's POV still***

It was really late when Angela finished her very detailed stories. It was around midnight.

Renesmee had loved the stories. We had never really told her too much of our life before her.

"Since it is such a late hour would you like to stay the night? We have enough beds … and we could double up our family to four to a room. And we would still be completely comfortable, don't worry," Esme offered the Cheneys.

"Oh no, we couldn't intrude," Mrs. Cheney dismissed. "I am really not that tired. I'll drive them all home." She yawned letting the cat out of the bag. She blushed like Bella used to when caught lying.

"Well it sure seems like you are tired. C'mon, please stay. We have air mattresses and such to sleep on ourselves. Please, it is definitely not an inconvenience to us, and the girls will have fun with it. It would be like a giant sleepover!"

"Oooh! Please! Please Mrs. Cheney! Please stay!" Alice begged, sticking her bottom lip out. Jasper influenced Mrs. Cheney's emotions trying to get her to say yes.

"Oh fine," Mrs. Cheney said. No one can say no to Alice, especially when Jasper helped, and he would give her anything she wanted.

"Yay!" Alice and Angie squealed.

"Alice, Bella Rosalie, and Renesmee show Angie up to Alice's room," Esme told them. Bella got up from the couch next to me giving my hand a quick squeeze and then following the three other girls out of the room. "Oh, and girls? You are all going to sleep in there too. Carlisle will bring up air mattresses for you," Esme laughed in her head, she knew they wouldn't need or use them.

"Alright Esme!" Bella said sweetly.

"Emmett, Edward, and Jasper you will sleep in Emmett's room. Jake you can go ahead to your apartment. "

"Ok Esme, goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight everyone," Jacob said from the back door, leading to his apartment.

_Have Emmett clean his room quickly before I send up Mr. and Mrs. Cheney, Edward. _

I nodded my head.

As we stepped in the room snapping my eyes shut and walked back out the door. Jasper followed suit.

"Emmett, Esme said to clean your room quickly before the Cheney's come up. So hurry!"

I couldn't get the image of his and Rosalie's room out of my head. There were boxers and underwear, clothes and Rosalie's thongs and lacey bras, draped everywhere, on every surface- lampshades, headboard, nightstand, dresser, floor, bed, closet handle, and even the ceiling fan blades. I was used to seeing boxers and such, but I DID NOT want to see Rosalie's lingerie.

Emmett was done cleaning it quickly and I walked in ready to snap my eyes shut again, but it was now clean. But, by Emmett's thoughts, I shouldn't be looking at all in the Closet, because that's where he shoved all of the clothes into.

I heard Esme leading Mr., and Mrs. Cheney to her and Carlisle's room and then turn to lead Angela to my old room.

We played a few quiet quick games of "War", this game was a very quick game for us, unlike with humans, seeing as it's one of the longest card games for them, but with our vampire speed we made it quick. I really don't like this game, I could know what each of them were going to play, but there was no way for me to cheat my way into winning, so my extra knowledge of their cards, was practically useless. And I was really surprised it was a quiet game, seeing as Emmett is so competitive.

After we were done, our girls came in quietly. I heard Renesmee slip out the back to go sleep with Jacob.

Bella was saying the Angie was asleep.

I could hear Mr. and Mrs. Cheney sleeping in Carlisle and Esme's room. And Angela was asleep in mine.

"We'll be right back," Emmett and Jasper slipped out the door and to the garage. Their bet was yet still on and they needed to find out who the winner was. I tuned out their disgusting thoughts of puking in buckets. I focused on my Bella that was sliding into my lap. She was pulling her fingers through my untidy hair. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her to my chest, burying my face into her hair. Her head rested on my shoulder and I felt her lips on my throat. I brushed her hair back from her face and she looked up and smiled at me. I smile her favorite smile of mine back. She leaned up and kissed me tenderly-

"Eh hem!" Rosalie and Alice clear their throats, pulling me away from my moment with my angel.

"Um, PDA! We would rather not see it!" Alice whisper yells.

Bella looks down. I do sometimes miss the blush that would have covered her cheeks. I brushed the back of my fingers across her cheeks remembering. I see her human face in my mind with her cheeks bright read in a blush. My lips turned up into a kind smile. Present Bella cock's her eyebrow, looking a little confused. I leaned my head down and whispered into her ear, "I was thinking of your human days and how your cheeks would have been bright red a moment ago."

"Oh, you really miss it don't you … my blush, I think you miss my klutziness … and my heartbeat too …," she looked sad, it was terrible, it hurt me too, I don't ever want her to be sad.

"Only sometimes, but those things were little, compared to having you for eternity."

"Will you guys please STOP! We feel left out! Our soul mates aren't here to do the same to us. They are out puking in buckets in the garage …," Alice whined.

"Fine. I want to go do something anyway. C'mon, Edward," Bella said, extracting herself from my arms and getting up. She grabbed my hand and yanked me up to a standing position, and then walked out of the room pulling me behind her. I shut the door quietly behind me, into Alice and Rosalie's bewildered expression from Bella's abruptness. As soon as the door was closed I pulled Bella back to my chest and started kissing her passionately. She pulled away from my wanting lips. I looked down at her puzzled, "Isn't this what you wanted to do?"

"Well, I do like this, as you know," she whispered, trailing a finger down my chest. I could feel my pants getting a tad smaller. She continued smirking as she looked up from what I could only assume what she had been looking at. "And I do _want_ to do this. But, it was not what I had planned to do."

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"I wanted to go watch Angela sleep. You know, like you used to do to me."

"Oh … alright. But promise that after we can finish this …," I brushed back a few strands of hair and molded her lips to mine. The kiss definitely wasn't exactly short … Bella pulled away all too soon. I sighed and pouted. She laughed her beautiful musical voice.

A/N: soooo what did you think????? Funny? Not? Stupid? Crappy? Horrible? Wonderful? Awesome?

IDK!!! I can't rate my own work!!! So you tell me what you think in a review!!! And don't forget our deal ;) thanks sooo much for reading!! And thank you sooo much to my Beta "the town's been talkin' " go check out her stories! They are really good!!! Sooo yeah!!!! Thanks!!!

See you next chapter!! And I hope that will be soon! Oh yeah….im not totally sure though because its my last week of school this upcoming week….and that means I have all of my exams and crap….welll I will try to fit typing into my studying schedule!!! Thanks again!

Twilightlvrfreak


	27. Tragedy

A/N: HEY GUYS!!!!! Here is chapter 27!!!!! I really hope you guys enjoy it!!! Sorry it took so long to be posted….if it wasn't for my BETA it would have been up like 2 days ago!!! Im jkkkkk!!!!! Ok im not….but im just teasing!!! Hahaha sorry the towns been talkin!!!! Hahaha

Anyway here it is….i REALLY want to see what you think of this chapter!!! :D because its important!!!!! And it is DEFINITELY a turning point!! Well that is all I will give away!!! Sooo yeah….

Oh yeah and thank you guys so sooo much for reviewing and favoriting and alerting and all that stuff!!! I was sooo happy to get so many reviews on chapter 26!! Soo thank you!!! And to my anonymous reviewers thank you to paris and Kris Cullenz as always!!!

Please review as always!! And a longer review equals a longer reply!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!!! It sucks I KNOW!! But you will just have to enjoy my story anyway!!!! Even though Im not Stephenie meyer…

Back to Forks- chapter 27 - Tragedy

"Of course I promise!" she smiled widely and leads me into my old room. She quietly pulled me over to the leather couch and sat down staring over at Angela. Our bed was back in here now because Emmett and I had moved it before the Cheneys had come, just in case they came in here. Seeing the bed back in this room brought back so many memories. When Bella slept on this couch instead of the bed while I was out hunting to show she didn't like that we spent money on her. When she had agreed to marry me, and then seeing my mothers ring on her finger for the first time. Bella trying to seduce me unsuccessfully … I pulled out of my thoughts to find that I had pulled Bella onto my lap and had brought the chain with our rings from underneath her shirt, and then had taken her ring into my hand. I looked into her confused and a little worried face.

"Sorry love, I got lost in memories, I had no idea I had done this," I whispered.

"Ah, ok, because vampires really do that all the time."

"They do if they were thinking of a few of their best and favorite memories of their soul mate."

She smiled her beautiful smile and squeezed my hand. She plucked her ring from between my fingers, and dropped the chain underneath her shirt; I had gotten a quick peek of what was down there. My pants tightened a little in response, darn my stupid lasting sometimes showing teenage hormones.

She looked back towards Angela with a look of wonder and amazement. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her shoulder. And then we just sat still for a while, watching Angela sleep.

"I can't believe you could do this all night. I'm getting a little bored of it already. I mean you're pretty much just sitting here. And when you did this to me, you didn't even have any company!"

"Well, it's different when it's the person you're in love with, and anyway, you talked in your sleep, so it was entertaining."

"Aw well, it's boring to watch Angela then."

I chuckled softly.

And then as if to answer Bella's complaint Angela began to moan loudly in her sleep. I heard her thoughts, and they were filled with pain. Oh no, not with Bella here. I stiffened and noticed that Bella had already run over to the bed to help her best friend. She was sobbing, dry sobs, I wanted so badly to go to her and comfort her but I knew Angela needed Carlisle.

I ran as fast as I could into Carlisle's room.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Angela is having a heart attack and needs you now," I said quickly running back out and going to Emmett's room.

"Alice, Rosalie, sorry to interrupt you with your husbands, also, but Angela is having a heart attack, I need you to wake up Angie and her parents."

Again I didn't wait for an answer and I ran out of the room, sprinting back to my Bella. Carlisle was running right behind me. I heard Rosalie and Alice in the other humans rooms as we crossed the threshold to Angela.

Carlisle ran over to Angela immediately, and started doing CPR to keep her breathing. Angie was the first to run in, she was wearing a pair of Alice's PJS, her hair was a mess, and I could tell by her thoughts that she was frightened, scared, and I could see the tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

Bella pulled away from me and held her arms out to Angie. Angie stumbled as she ran towards Bella. Bella held her tight, letting Angie cry into her shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Cheney came in now. Mrs. Cheney had tears streaking down her cheeks as she stumbled forward to take her grandmother's hand, she was so sad, and scared too. Mr. Cheney was thinking the same, except he looked a little more frazzled. Bella let Angie go to her parents; they all stood by Angela's side. The rest of our family came in quietly hanging back slightly, looking sad.

Angela's family climbed up on the side of the bed that was empty. Mrs. Cheney was brushing her fingers through her hair. Mr. Cheney was hugging her from behind. Angie grabbed Angela's hand.

Bella had walked over to the bed, standing next to Carlisle and picked up Angela's hand by him. I saw her lips moving, she was talking too low for even me to hear, I tuned into Carlisle's thoughts to hear what she was saying.

"Is it a possibility that you could change her?"

Carlisle answered just as lowly, "It is possible, but I cont know exactly what would happen on someone so old."

"Would you do it? Bite her? And change her?"

"Yes. If we can get the family to leave the house, her heart is just strong enough to beat on its own for a little while, a couple minutes, but in that time, we would have to get them to leave her, get out of the house, and out of hearing range. We could start CPR again after they leave the room."

"Ok, thank you Carlisle. And that sounds great. Give them a little more time, keep her heart beating, explain to them that she is dying, and will die no matter what happens at this point. Don't tell them her heart will last at all though, have them under the impression that you stop CPR and she dies.

"Alright, tell me when you want me to start telling them."

"Thank you so much for all of this Carlisle. Start telling that she is dying now. Make sure you explain well so they will understand that there is nothing more we can do for her. But, try to get them to leave before you stop CPR, I don't want to risk her death if you stop."

"Ok," Carlisle sighed, he hated this part of his job, telling the family their beloved was dead or dying. He cleared his throat and started in a louder remorseful voice, "Elizabeth, Carter, and Angie, I am truly sorry but Angela is too old, her heart wont last now, no matter what we do, and she won't make it through this. She will only live for a little while longer with the CPR. If you want to you can say your goodbyes now, when there is a little chance she can hear them. When you done I will let her go peacefully. I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Cheney let out a loud sob. "Oh grandma, I'm so sorry, I love you so so much, you are loved by so many, and you loved many in return, you will be missed by many," her voice cracked multiple times throughout her goodbye, she kissed her grandmothers cheek, some of her tears now glistening on Angela's cheek and lips.

Angie bent over Angela's hand and kissed her palm and the back of it. "I love you too, soo much, I am so glad I got to meet and got to know you. I love you my great-grandma Angela," Angie choked on her words, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"You were a great person to be around; you were so bright and happy all the time. Everyone loved you. You had the kindest heart, and everyone will miss you. You had an amazing life, and I will remember that, like you had said, remember the good in someone's life, and the great and full life they had, don't focus on the bad, and that they died, focus on their life, and I will remember that, and you, you had an amazing, full, and great life. I will also love and miss you," Mr. Cheney said quietly, he had hid that his voice cracked, trying to stay manly and strong for his wife and daughter, but I saw the tear streaming down his cheek.

"Are you ready to let her go?"

A/N: Ooohh!!!! I know!! Cliffy right??? Sorry!!!!!! But tell me what you think!!! I cannot wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!!!!! So click the button I ALWAYS talk about!!!

LONGER REVIEW= LONGER SNEAK PEEK AND REPLY!!!!

Oh and thanks again to my Beta the towns been talkin!


	28. Fate

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!!!! **

**I am sooo sorry it took me sooo long to post!!! I had a bunch done at school…last week…and then the school computers Word crashed…and so I lost all but the first three paragraphs…and then at school I had started from that little bit AGAIN typing it again….and GUESS WHAT! When I got home a couple days later and was going to try to work on it for a little….MY NEW FLASH DRIVE WASN'T WORKING!!!! And then I was busy for a couple days…and so in the past few days I FINALLY got to retyping and typing the chapter!!! So…so sorry for the delay…but it's just my shitty luck…so sorry!!! But it's up now!!!**

**And before I lose your attention….i would just like to say PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my new story Lucky Coincidence if you have not already….and Please REVIEW!!! If you have not already…. I am writing it with my Beta…and I wrote all of chapter 1!! I personally think it is my BEST writing!! And I can not wait to write chapter 3! But we probably wont continue it much if no one reads it…so please read and review so I can write chapter 3!!!! Oh and just so you know…it is an All Human Bella and Edward story….romance humor…PLEASE check it out! Its on MY profile! The rest of the summary is there and in the story!! So yeah….i think you get it….i will LOVE you if you go and read it!!!! **

**Ok and thank you to the anonymous reviewers!!! As always Kris Cullenz, thank you thank you thank you! And I know….those STUPID cliff hangers!!! Well I didn't leave that big of one for ya this time!!!!**

**Thank you to Zada…but you reviewed me again after logging in…so I hope I answered all of your questions…**

**Thank you to alice! And last but not least thank you to friendly reader…I know it is very um back and forth with these reviews on the thought of Angela getting changed….you will see what I decide in this chapter!!!**

**Ok soooo PLEASE review!!! I would like to beat my amount from last chapter (22 I think) and maybe get 25? I REALLY want to see what you guys think of this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I DO NOT own Twilight….. dangflabbit right? I know!!!! **

Back to Forks- chapter 28- Fate

***still in Edward's POV***

"Yes," Mrs. Cheney choked, "We will leave. I don't think any of us could handle watching her go."

She stepped shakily off the bed, Mr. Cheney following her, and they walked slowly out of the room, Mrs. Cheney crying heavily into her husband's shirt. Angie stayed a moment longer, kissing her great grandmothers hand, whispering, "I love you, goodbye Nana." And she walked quickly out of the room sobbing, and wiping her hand under her eyes and nose. I heard her meet up with her parents at the top of the stairs where they were waiting for her and then all of them walk down the stairs sniffling and letting out small sobs. I heard them all sit on the couch downstairs in the living room.

"Alice and Jasper? Could you lead the Cheneys outside? Tell them you will drive them home in their car Jasper and Alice will follow in her car and pick you up. Jasper try to calm them, comfort them, make them feel better. Also tell them we will get the casket, and all of that for a funeral. Tell them they should only grieve for their loss.

"Ok Carlisle, we'll go." Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand and they walked slowly downstairs. I heard them talking quietly to the Cheneys, convincing them to leave the house and leave the planning to us. They eventually obliged and let Jasper lead them to his car. Alice hopped into her now new canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

As soon as we all heard Alice's car pull out of the driveway, we all moved looking towards Angela, breathing a small sigh of relief of the first step being done.

"Carlisle is there any chance she could wake up while you do the CPR? Maybe if we could tell her what she is becoming…what to expect…she could be like me…having more self control…?" Bella whispered quietly staring at the floor, looking up as she got to the end.

"I'm sorry Bella, but no, there is no chance that she could, she went into a coma as soon as the heart attack started, and since her heart isn't beating on its own, and it won't beat on its own, and so she won't be waking up." Carlisle answered quietly.

"Ok, I just thought I would ask if it were possible."

"Are you ready for me to do it? To…bite her?"

"Yes. Go ahead." Bella turned into me, shielding her eyes from watching. I leaned my head down to hers, kissing the top of her head, but I kept my eyes on Carlisle. I watched him as he repositioned himself pulling his knees up on the bed next to Angela, making it easier for him to do the CPR and lean over her neck. I watched as he lowered his head to her neck, opening his mouth wide over his teeth glistening with venom. I watched as his mouth got right onto her neck, Carlisle hesitating for a moment before biting securing his self-control one last time-

"WAIT!" Bella yelled flinging herself out of my arms and to the side of the bed. Carlisle leans away from Angela's neck looking puzzled. Bella looked down at her twisting hands and said quietly, "I want to do it."

"Bella…" Carlisle looked weary and worried for Bella. But I couldn't believe what she was thinking.

"Bella be reasonable!" I exclaimed, panicked for her, what is she were to lose her self-control and feed on Angela ? What if she _killed_ Angela? She would never forgive herself.

"I can do it Edward!" She said strongly looking into my eyes begging me to understand, "I couldn't kill my best friend. And I have always had more self-control than other vampires my age. And you were my age when you changed me, a century old. "

"Bella…that was different. I loved you, you were the world to me, and I could never have killed you, never."

"Edward, I love her too. She is my best friend; you know more than anybody how I miss my friends from when I was human a lot. Edward," she whispered coming to stand in front of me, holding both of my hands in each of hers, staring into my eyes pleading, "Edward please trust me, please."

She knows I can't say no to her when she does this to me! "Fine. I trust you. But, Emmett and I will be right there along with you, just in case you get carried away. I won't let you kill her, don't worry. If we need to wee will pull you away, and she will still change no matter how little you bit her. "

"Don't worry Bella, we will keep Angela safe from you if we need to." Emmett said stepping forward towards the bed.

Bella nodded, breathing deeply, preparing herself.

"Alright Bella, are you sure?" Carlisle said slowly stepping off the bed, looking tentative and confidently at Bella.

"Yes, I'm positive. I can do this."

"Ok. Bite in as many places as you can handle. Don't breathe, and don't smell. And try not to taste the blood as much as you can. Run your tongue over where you bite to seal the skin and stop the bleeding."

"Ok," Bella said starting to look a little nervous, she was fidgeting. "Edward, will you climb on the bed here behind me, be ready to pull me back if need be. Emmett you stand behind him off the bed and over a little so Edward could step back with me when needed. And Carlisle you be in position to take over if needed."

"Of course Bella." We answered solemnly.

Bella climbed onto the bed opposite Carlisle. I followed her lifting my hands to be just beside her waist in the air. Emmett took his position on the floor next to me. Carlisle once again climbed up on the bed on his side next to Angela. Bella leaned back into my chest for a moment taking a deep breath of my scent and holding it in.

"You can do it Love, I _know_ you can. I trust you." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head, and leaned forward. She bowed her head to Angela's neck opening her mouth and showing her teeth glistening in venom. She slowly placed her teeth on Angela's neck right above the major artery. She hesitated for a moment longer and then…………..plunged her teeth into Angela's neck. She pulled away quickly, licking the mark sealing it closed and tearing off Angela's shirt as she moved towards her chest, and bit right above her heart, and licked it shut. She pulled back yet again, and lifted Angela's arm from the bed in front of her, and bit her wrist, licking it shut quickly. She pulled away and followed doing the same to Angela's other arm. She paused for a second, seeming to be deciding on where to bite next. She decided quickly and went for Angela's upper arms. Running her tongue over those also. She quickly bit and closed Angela's calves.

She was done, she collapsed into my chest, burying her nose and mouth into my shoulder. Breathing in long shaky breaths.

"You did it love. You changed her. And you didn't feed at all. I am so _so_ proud of you." I kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled her head deeper into my shoulder, still breathing deeply.

And then the screaming started, Angela let out one large blood curdling scream of agony. Bella's head snapped up and looked to Angela. Bella froze for a moment; I could see the pain in her eyes. And as another loud scream emitted from Angela's lips Bella's shoulders started to shake, she was sobbing. She hated to see her friend like this. I know anybody would hate to see anybody in that much pain, especially knowing how it felt themselves.

"Shh Love." I pulled her into my arms squeezing her tightly to my chest, she sobbed into my shirt, that is one plus to becoming a vampire, no shirts being ruined by tears. I continued comforting her, rubbing soothing circles on her back with one hand. "Bella it's ok, it's only three days. And there is nothing we can do now anyway. She will live a long and happy life with us, find her soul mate, and she will be happy, these three days are nothing compared to the long life she will live after this."

She nodded her head, and spoke for the first time since she had bitten Angela, "But, the only thing wrong about what you just said, is that Ben is her soul mate, he's dead."

"She will find someone else, we always end up finding someone. Like how I found you."

"True." Bella's breathing was getting back to normal. Good.

"I just wish we could have gotten some morphine in her. It would have helped with the pain. It did with Bella." Carlisle said quietly breaking a some-what awkward silence.

"Uhm actually Carlisle…I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner… but I didn't think we would be changing another vampire… anyway, the morphine didn't help at all. Well it could have a little…but I couldn't have told you the difference. The only thing that had kept me quiet and still was my mentality of not wanting to let Edward hear or see my pain, because I knew he would suffer along with me. And I was thinking of my family, and new daughter." She looked down to our interlocked hands, and squeezed my fingertips a little.

The room was silent -except for some loud moans coming from Angela- of shock.

"Do you mean you were in that much pain the whole time?" I asked quietly into the silence. My poor angel, I thought she wasn't in that much pain, but she was, she shouldn't have been in that much pain, she was so brave to not move or make a sound, my poor Bella. "I'm so sorry Bella. I thought-"

She pressed a finger to my lips stopping the words from coming out of my mouth

"Yes I was in just as much pain as you were. But, I knew you would suffer right along with me if i writhed and screamed, showing my pain. So I used all of my strength to stay still and quiet. I was mad at myself when I arched my back that one time near the end."

I was so shocked that she or anybody could do that, "You are so unbelievable Love, I cannot believe that you could do that. You are so brave. God, I love you so much." I squeezed her tight to my chest kissing her lips long and hard. We pulled apart when we heard Emmett clear his throat. Bella pulled back.

"Well it was only because of you Edward, and the rest of you guys," Bella looked around smiling at the rest of the family, "that I was able to do that, I listened to Edward's breaths, counted them as a mark of time. I would listen to your conversations trying to get any information about my baby Renesmee. And by the way those conversations were not at all revealing as to how my body was, how much time was left of my agony" –I flinched at her blunt words talking about her pain- "or how my _baby_ was! That I had hardly seen more than a minute, and had no idea how she was, and she was probably about forty percent of my salvation at that point." Bella stood up from her position on the bed and walked to Nessie and wrapped her arms around her squeezing her to her chest, "I was so afraid she didn't make it, that she didn't live." Bella's voice cracked and I walked quickly over to her and gave the two of them a hug.

"But anyway," She breathed deeply letting go of Nessie and walking back to the bed. Continuing with a happier, annoyed tone, "As you can imagine it is VERY frustrating when you have no idea what is going on, especially since you only hear one side of the cryptic conversation." She looked at me a smirked. Alice chuckled quietly, followed by the rest of the family. "Oh and you missy, your visions didn't help me at all either, never actually saying the amount of time left of my transformation. You helped _so _much. The only way I had any idea was how Edward's voice sounded, happy or not." Alice smiled sheepishly. "So can we talk out loud more for Angela? So she can know?" We all nodded in agreement smiling a little.

"And I can't be sure if the morphine helped or not, I had never really felt it before. Except when James bit me, but it seemed way worse than when I was bitten by James." Bella finished.

"Thank you Bella for telling me," Carlisle said quietly, reaching across and squeezing Bella's hand that was lying on the bed, "Even if it _is_ one hundred years later. You still told me."

"Well, I didn't think we would change another. And I really had planned to tell you. And I didn't want Edward to feel bad…"

"I understand. Thank you Bella."

**A/N: sooo??? Does it sound ok?? Bella finally telling Carlisle about her pain and what about Angela being changed??? And what about Bella doing the biting?? What do you think!??!?!?!?!? Tell me in a review!!! And don't forget! A longer review equals a longer reply and SNEAK PEEK!!!!**

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT LUCKY COINCIDENCE!!!! :D**


	29. Waiting

A/N: Hey guys!

Sorry it has been SO long!

I have had this chapter ready for most of the week…but I haven't had any time to post it! So that would explain why I haven't answered any of your reviews on the last chapter….

The day after posting chapter 28 I went to my grandparents…they don't have internet or anything so when I brought my computer….i typed this chapter….it was then given to my beta who gave it back quickly and I have had it sitting in my flash drive since…soo sorry!!! As for the reviews I will reply to the ones from last chapter…but obviously there is no reason for the sneak peek…

I did get like four of you in at the beginning of the week but u guys are it so feel special!

Hahaha

Umm so yeah here is chapter 29! I hope you enjoy it!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! LONGER REVIEW THE LONGER THE REPLY AND SNEAK PEEK!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight…or the characters….i know it sucks! Right?**

Back to Forks- Chapter 29- Waiting

(***to clear up my own confusion with this…this is around 5 AM on Monday (Monday because Saturday was the party and Sunday was stories day***)

For the rest of the night I sat with Bella on my bed while she held Angela's hand. Angela screamed and writhed. I could Bella was suffering inside for Angela ever since she told her story of when she was changed. She would cringe whenever Angela would scream and moan loudly or writhe a lot.

I did notice a change in Angela right away that Bella did not. I pointed it out to her when it was most noticeable, "Love? Do you notice how different Angela looks?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "No. Not really."

"She looks at least a decade younger. Can you see how much thicker her hair is? How it is turning brown? Do you see how her skin is almost wrinkleless? Do you notice how she is getting a little taller?"

"She is! The venom must be doing it, it must make the old younger, clear skin, like on young vampires. She is being changed to a young woman! Her hair, her skin, and her body. It's great! It's amazing!"

"It is amazing. Bella," I said turning her head to look at me in the eyes, "you did right in changing her. She will love to be young again."

"Thank you. And that's good. Will you be able to read her mind? Can you tell now?"

"I _can_ read her mind right now, but it is full of pain. So I would rather not read her mind right now."

"Oh."

"I wish I could've read your mind when you were changing. It sounds like it would have been very interesting to listen to from what you have said," I whispered, hoping I wouldn't upset her.

"I don't know, it would have been of things you already knew, except the pain. It was just of how much I love you, the rest of our family, and our daughter. That you may have been interested in, on _how much_ I thought of her. But, I think that it would have been expected. It would have been good if you could've read my mind though, because then maybe you wouldn't have been talking so cryptically," her tone had turned lighter and teasing, and she smacked my arm, "But it probably wouldn't have gone good. Because then you would have known how much pain I was in. And I didn't want you that. I didn't want you to suffer with me."

"I think it sounds very interesting. And to be that conscious during the change is extraordinary. It would have been so amazing to listen to. And I could never get tired of hearing that you love me," I winked and smiled crookedly at her.

She laughed and smiled for the first time since she changed Angela. "I hope Angela won't be single like you were for a century," she teased me, but I could hear the seriousness deep down.

"She'd find another true love just like I found mine, even if it was after one hundred years. No matter how long it takes she will be overly happy like I was when I met you," I smiled down at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

***Tuesday night***

While we sat and waited that night I heard the men of the house having fun.

Emmett was the loudest in this particular activity. No one needed to read minds to know what he was doing.

Jasper and Alice had taken refuge in the forest. Jasper couldn't stand all the contrasting emotions, of love and pain.

Bella and I just sat there. She was curled into my chest, holding Angela's hand. She felt better after our last conversation and she wasn't as distraught.

***

After a while of sitting and listening to our family having fun. I think Bella snapped. She dropped Angela's hand by her side, and pushed me off the bed.

"To fulfill the promise I made," she started to kiss me with a wild passion. I felt my pants tighten significantly.

She ripped my shirt off and then my pants, relieving me. I pulled her dress over her head being careful to not ruin it. She yanked off her bra and her panties. She thrust herself on me kissing all over my chest knocking us to the floor. She came back to my mouth and then it was my turn. I broke away lowering my mouth to her left breast, sucking while fondling her other one. Her back arched underneath me as her breath became slightly detached.

"Edward!" she moaned.

"Yes?" I whispered coming back up to her lips kissing her and moving to her throat.

"I need …," She trailed off as I nibbled on her ear lobe.

"What do you need Love?"

"I need…I need you."

"What do you mean? Tell me what you need." I teased her. Trying to get her to tell me exactly what she wanted.

"Ugh. Edward I need _you. _I need you in me. I need to feel you inside of me."

"Anything you want." And I thrust myself into her. She moaned in ecstasy, her back arched to my torso. I thrust in and out, as she moaned my name repeatedly, sometimes "faster" and "just right". When she wanted more she would lift her hips to mine faster than I was dropping mine to hers, just to get more of me. I loved nights like these.

I was gripping her to me as hard as I could as our hips banged together. I could feel my erection inside of her. I could feel her pulsing as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body leading to climax after climax, we never got tired of it, if it were possible we would never stop.

It was heaven. She moaned my name as I moaned hers. All I could think about was her, her lips on mine, her breasts against my chest, and her orgasms around me. We kept at it for hours I think, but I couldn't keep track. She was fierce as she hungrily kissed me, my face, my neck, my chest, and my lips. She parted her lips and granted my tongue entrance. Our tongues danced in each others mouths as our hips danced below.

***

I felt her nails as she tried to pull me closer. She had her other hand in my hair, keeping my lips to hers-

"What the hell! What are you doing?!"

Shit.

**A/N:**

**So what did you think? PRETTY CLIFFY!!! Hahaha sorry guys! But other than the cliff hanger hahah what did u think??!? Tell me in a review please!!! An author needs to know these things! They really do!!!! **

**Longer review = longer reply and sneak peek!**


	30. Discovered

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**I would like to start by saying how SORRY I am that it has taken SO incredibly long to post this chapter…. Ever since writing chapter 29 I have been super busy….first I got an iPod touch….SO worth $300 it is AMAZING! But that took me a week to get over it and start using the computer again…..and then it was between Babysitting, family, my aunt uncle and cousin coming in from California and we only see them every two years, and hanging out with friends, sleepovers, birthday parties. I have been crazy busy! But I feel SO terrible that I have kept you all waiting for sooooo long! And so yeah…………… I have been feeling soooo guilty….ask my FFBFF (fanfiction best friend forever) AKA my beta….. **

**OK! This chapter has all that you have been waiting for! You get to find out who came in on Bella and Edward!!!!! Yayyyy!!! Lolllll**

**Well I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! And Again longer review = happy author = longer SNEAK PEEK! Oh and I will probably be able to get this out way sooner….I HOPE because I think my INSANELY busy schedule is now just comfortably busy….so I should have some extra time….hopefully…. **

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own any of the recognizable things in this story, it is all Stephenie Meyers! I own NONE! None of the characters or the setting….**

**HERE IT IS!!!! ENJOY!!!**

Back to Forks - Chapter 30 - Discovered

"What the hell are you doing to my great-grandma?!" Angie screamed from the doorway of Edward's room.

I quickly pulled away from Edward's embrace and I shot to the side of the bed hidden from the doorway pulling Edward with me. I kept my head above the bed so that Angie could see where we were. I reached up and grabbed my sundress from the bed yanking it over my head at human speed. Edward mimicked my actions grabbing his shirt and pants and pulling them on also.

"What are you doing to her?! You said she was dead! We had her funeral! She even looks younger! What the hell!" Angie ran her hand through her hair trying to deal with the shock of seeing her great grandmother alive, looking younger, and writhing and screaming on the bed.

The rest of our family had run up behind her, looking at the scene before them with wide roving eyes. I wonder what they can take out of this, Edward and I hiding behind the bed putting our clothes on, Angie standing in the doorway yelling at us, now that I put it that way it seems quite obvious what happened. Angie came and walked in on Edward and I coming to talk to us apparently, Edward being preoccupied didn't hear her coming, and Alice also being preoccupied at the moment didn't notice her visions until it was too late.

I noticed Angie out of the corner of my eye moving, I looked over to her to see what she was doing and I saw her ripping at the button on her back pocket open with one hand, I noticed in her other hand something like a picture, probably the reason why she came. Alice danced forward and grabbed Angie's hand, pulling it away from her pocket lightly, using her other hand she reached into pocket and pulled out Angie's cell phone and put it in her own pocket. Angie ripped her arm out of her Alice's light grasp, glaring at her.

"Angie calm down," Alice said quietly.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I THOUGHT ALL OF YOU WERE MY FRIENDS! All you wanted was to get closer to me so you could hurt her!" Angie burst into tears.

Alice stepped back a look of hurt on her face.

"Angie?" Carlisle stepped forward testily, "We will tell you what's happening to your grandma. But, you have to calm down first alright?" Carlisle looked to Jasper and I felt a wave of calm wash over all of us.

"A-a-a-a-a-alright," Angie sniffled and breathed deeply, calming down.

"Now, why don't you tell us why you're here?" Carlisle said in his calm doctor voice.

"Umm …," Angie trailed off; she must have forgotten what she was here for. She looked down at her shoes, and noticed the picture in her hand. "Oh! Um, I-I-I found this picture in my great-grandma's house, in the box of her memorabilia from high school. It's her graduation picture with all of the grad's. I noticed the people who must be your ancestors, they look exactly like you," Angie looked around at us, "So I thought you might like to see it."

"Oh well that was very thoughtful of you dear," Esme said motherly.

"How about we go look at it and talk downstairs?" Carlisle said after Angela had let out a loud moan that we all flinched to, except Angie who let out a soft sob.

"As long as you tell me what's wrong with my great-grandma," Angela said stubbornly, voice cracking.

"Of course we will," Carlisle said leading her down the stairs.

The rest of the family followed numbly behind him.

I can't believe he is going to tell her our secret! I think we ALL can't believe it.

We came to the sitting room and we all sat down.

"Esme, will you stay with Angela? Make sure nothing happens."

"Of course," Esme walked out of the room and up the stairs. I heard her open the door to Edward's room, Angela's moans, and then the door close with a soft click, muting Angela's screams.

"H-h-here's the picture."

My arm shot out from beside me to take the picture, unfortunately it was a little bit too fast as I saw Angie's eyes widen at my sudden movement.

I took the picture from her outstretched hand and I looked into my old graduation picture, my first graduation picture.

I looked around at the faces and spotted Alice and Edward, and then I saw myself; the human me. I looked so different than what I looked like now, but yet still the same. There was a pink tint to my cheeks as I flushed slightly. My hair hung in waves around my face, and my eyes the same shade of brown as my daughters were, I have to say beautiful, because my daughter's eyes are. I had strong features, prominent cheekbones, a noticeable collarbone; I did look pretty in that picture. I guess I wasn't as plain as I had thought I was, maybe.

"See you were beautiful," Edward murmured in my ear. Oops I must have let my guard down.

My eyes roamed over the picture row by alphabetical row. I had a smile on my lips as I went once again down memory lane. My eyes looked from Ben, to Tyler, I lost my place as I remembered all the stupid things Tyler had done; almost crushing me with his van, asking me to the spring dance, showing up to my house before prom. I moved on to Mike, ah Mike, he was … interesting, with his long failing crush on me, he was always so nice ha-ha he had a good life though, married, had a kid, and lived a long and happy life. My eyes roamed over person after person until I got to Jessica, Jess, she was so nice to me when I had gotten to Forks, introducing me to all of her friends; I remember her questioning me non-stop about Edward in trigonometry, and that it was with her I had heard Edward's voice after he had … left …, we had grown apart though we were just too different then. I passed by Angela to go back and focus on after I was done with everyone else, the rest of my friends. I spotted Eric, second to last on the picture, with his last name being Yorkie and our small class size; I remembered him among many to ask me to the prom, I remembered characterizing him as the chess nerd when I had first gotten there, but I had warmed up to him quickly. I then looked back to Angela. I smiled, she was really pretty, she had a light smile on her face showing a little of her teeth. I can't wait to talk to her again, to see her again, to be with her now for the rest of eternity.

My scanning and walking down memory lane didn't take that long with my vampire senses, only half a minute. When I was finally done I looked to my right, to Edward, and smiled. He smiled my favorite crooked smile back. I then turned to Angie.

"I see my ancestor, also Edward's and Alice's. The others must have graduated a different year."

"Yes, I guess they must have. But, isn't it amazing how similar you guys look to your guy's ancestors? Edward and Alice are like exactly the same, and Bella is very close, it is just so weird! What a coincidence! I mean, it must be very rare for people to look SO alike!" Angie exclaimed.

"Yes it is. It's very large, very unlikely coincidence … so much so that it is … impossible." Carlisle said slowly.

All of us looked to Angie to see what she would do, how she would react.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Angie said, looking bewildered.

"Aaaaagh!" We heard one of Angela's loudest screams yet.

Alice gasped, followed by Edward's intake of breath beside me. Both of their heads snapped towards the doorway.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW! CLIFFY MUCH??!!?!?!?! TELL ME ANYWAY! Tell me! What did you think?! I need to know!!!! Tell me if you like how this chapter went….if it was well written……etc…. I REALLY like to hear those things!!! So please please please please please please please PLEASE! Leave. A. Review. ! I CANT NOT WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK! **


	31. Need to Gain Control

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!!! **

**Chapter 31 is here!!! I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peeks! **

**Thank you to the anonymous reviewers of the last chapter! They are:**

**Annie Little, Kris Cullenz, the1twilightprincess, jass, madii kate, and Darby hale! **

**I really hope you like this chapter! This is a REALLY important chapter!**

**Please review!!! I LOVE to read them more than anything!!! They mean a TON to me! And a longer REVIEW equals a longer SNEAK PEEK and response….sooo if that doesn't motivate you I don't know what will!!!!**

**Thank you all for reviewing last chapter!!!!!! They were AWESOME!!!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own any of the characters….thank you Stephenie for letting me borrow them!!!**

HERE IS THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!!!!

Back to Forks- chapter 31- You Need to Gain Control

***Esme's POV***

I walked upstairs and slipped into Edward's room as quickly as humanly possible, for they would be able to hear the noise level of Angela's screams changing with the opening and closing of the door.

Angela was lying on the bed writhing and screaming in agony. My dead heart ached, I felt so bad for her; even after two-hundred years of being a vampire I remembered my transformation perfectly. I took Bella's usual spot, and took Angela's hand in mine.

"Only one more day. I know what you're going through, I can remember the pain, and trust me it will end soon, just one more day." I said to her, more like talking to myself. Her hand tightened a little in mine. I wonder if she could hear me.

"Angela? Can you hear me? If you can, squeeze or tighten your hand three times." Her hand tightened three times.

"Wow, this soon and you can hear? That could be a good sign you know, you might be done sooner!" Her hand tightened yet again in mine.

"This is amazing! You will be done soon honey, I promise. And look, well not really _look_ but, you get what I mean, you will look young again! You have no wrinkles, your hair has grown straightened and turned brown again, and between two women your boobs have perked up again! You look just like you did as a young woman."

Angela's hand tightened in mine again, but I was looking at her face. And her lips twitched upwards between her screams after my words. WOW! This soon? This is good! She will probably be done with her transformation early.

Angela's moans got a little louder if possible. Great, her pain is getting worse. Her heartbeat is starting to speed up, that's odd. Oh, and her breathing is speeding up too and she is starting to writhe more and more. Uh oh.

And then her writhing stopped her breathing came to a halt. And her heart gave one last beat.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. I stepped off the bed quickly; backing away from the bed. Either she died, which is highly improbable; or the transformation is complete.

Angela's crimson eyes fluttered open, and looked around her. Until they focused on me. She sat up and then stood up beside the bed at vampire speed, and then she her face turned to one of bewilderment and confusion.

"Angela?"

She looked towards me. I could see her eyes, appraising me, looking at all of the details she could now see, that she could never see before.

"I'm Esme, now could you speak for me?"

Angela took a large breath through her nose, then clutched at the pain in her throat.

"You're thirsty. I know. We will fix that soon. But, will you speak for me please?"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hello. My throat h-h-hurts really bad. It's like it is burning.

"I know Angela," I stepped towards her, "It will be better once you eat…"

"Oh. OK!" She flashed to the door, and opened it.

"NO-" I said, but it was too late, Angie's scent from downstairs assaulted her like a ton of bricks. She screamed louder than I had ever heard, and she darted out the door.

I sprinted as fast as I could after her. Surprisingly I caught her, I grabbed her arms and was pulling back as hard as I possibly could, digging my heals into the floor. But, her newborn strength was too much for me. She dragged me behind her, leaving rips and holes in the flooring behind me.

She started going down the stairs and I wrapped my left leg around her waist, letting go of the hand on that side to grip the banister, and then pulled the other leg up quickly to move that hand to scraping down across the wall. This was resulting of the banister being ripped out, and large gashes running through the wall. This also didn't make a difference.

Angela kept pulling and dragging me nearer and nearer to the living room, where everyone was, including her human great-granddaughter Angie was. Angela wouldn't stop either, she had let her senses take over her body, and her mind. Nothing I could say or do would stop her.

Too soon we were at the bottom of the stairs, turning around the corner into the living room .

I grabbed onto the metal end of the banister, and a metal beam in the wall, I pulled against her with all of my strength, straining my legs around her waist, to not let her go. I couldn't pull her back, but I was hoping that at least I could hold her in place, before someone could come and help me. She strained against me, pushing against me with all her might, but I gritted my teeth, tightened my legs as much as I could, and held my grip firm on the metal that was just staying in place.

"Emmett! Jasper! Help!" I managed to mutter through my teeth.

I heard them rush forward from their presumably guarding positions around Angie. But, they were too late. With a great SNAP! I heard the banister and the beam break in two.

Angela ran forward at her escape, my torso dropped to the floor behind her, I tried to slow her by digging my hands into the floor behind me, bringing up the flooring in this room also. But, it was no use, it didn't deter her. She barreled through Emmett and Jasper like a bowling ball to bowling pins. They staggered back from her blows to their chests, to get them away from her prey.

She stopped for a moment and breathed in, smelling Angie. I took my chance, and unlatched my legs from around her waist, letting them drop to the floor beside her.

Angela hissed in pleasure, at the wonderful smell. And she lunged forward at the completely terrified Angie. Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle were all blocking her, but they too, were just like bowling pins to her.

She finally got to Angie, and knocked her to her ground, making her hit her head, hard, on the floor. Angela hissed jovially. She held Angie to the floor, taking one second to take another breath of the beautiful scent, and then plunged for her wrist.

But, Emmett and Jasper had just gotten to her, pulling her back, yanking on her arms. They were quickly assisted by Edward and Carlisle once she got far enough away for them to push against her chest. Together they pushed and pulled her to the other side of the room, while she thrashed her legs and arms around, how Emmett and Jasper could still hold on I do not know. Her eyes were locked on Angie, and her profuse growling was a never ending strand.

Alice and I rushed to Angie's side, reassuring her, telling her that she will be fine. She was bleeding where her head hit the floor. It looked like she had a broken arm from Angela yanking it toward her too. Angie had started rubbing her wrist also, so something much have happened to that too, but I couldn't see anything. Carlisle will know when he looks at her.

Angela was pushed to the floor, so she was lying down and someone could get each appendage.

"Let me have her! She smells so good!" Angela spit through her teeth, struggling hard against Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Rosalie; Carlisle having rushed to Angie to help her.

"Angela look at me!" Bella demanded, she was sitting on the floor with her legs draped over Angela's shoulders, holding her down there, and her hands holding down her head. Bella pulled Angela's chin back to make her look at her. Angela struggled to keep Angie in her sight.

"Why?" she hissed, "Why would it matter? I want _her."_

"I want you to look at me really hard and tell me if you know who I am."

Angela tore her gaze from Angie for a split second to look at Bella, and then her head snapped back to Angie. "You are Bella Masen."

"Right, but I'm not really her." Angela's eyes flickered away from Angie for a second, curious as to what Bella was talking about. "I am Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

Angela's eyes widened, and flickered for a longer moment to Bella's face, her voice softened to a murmer now, and she thrashed a bit less, "Bella?"

Whatever Bella was doing, was working. "Yes Angela, it's me, Bella, your best friend from High School."

"But how-?"

"I am what you are now." Bella said, too bad I hadn't actually _told_ Angela what she is.

"Which is…?" Angela looked away from Angie to look confusedly at Bella, her arms and legs still thrashing against the other four.

Bella leaned her head down to Angela's ear, and whispered, "A vampire."

"What?!?!?!?!"

"Yes, now I need you to stop trying to get away."

Angela seemed to snap almost all the way back to where she was before, her eyes whipped back to Angie and she struggled harder again. "No! I won't! I _want_ her, to eat, and she is the best thing I have ever smelled."

" Yes, I know that she is. But only, while you just let your senses go. If you don't gain control you will attack an innocent person. "

"Who cares?"

"I think you would after you gain control and realize you just killed your great-granddaughter."

"Wait what? Who..?" Angela's eyes snapped to Bella's face, watching to make sure she would hear her right, and she was telling the truth.

"Your great-granddaughter Angie, is who you are trying to attack."

"No, I couldn't be attacking my own flesh and blood…," Angela murmured, as her limbs thrashing half-heartedly, almost going limp.

"Look for yourself. Would your best friend lie to you?"

Angela turned her head to see Angie still lying on the floor in a pool of her … own … blood … uh oh.

Angela hissed and snapped her head the other way. "The blood. It smells so good."

"I know but ignore it! Look past the blood and see the human."

Angela slowly turned her head once more towards Angie. Her face screwed up in concentration to ignore the blood. "It's her. My great-granddaughter. You're right."

"Yes. So, you don't want to kill her."

"No. Get me out of here. Far away. I need to get in control."

"That's the Angela I know."

**A/N: SOOO? WHAT DID YOU THINK??? I NEED to know what you think of this important chapter!!! How did I do with Esme's POV? Tell me what you think of what happened with Angela, Angie, and the ending! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!!! And you may not know this….but you do just that by clicking the little green button saying "review this story/chapter"! So you shall do that!!!!!! Right?! Yeah!**

**LONGER REVIEW= LONGER SNEAK PEEK AND RESPONSE!!!!! **


	32. AN SO SORRY!

**HEY GUYS!**

**I just wanted to put this Author Note to give you guys some slightly bad news….**

**I have decided to put Back to Forks on hold for a little bit…. I am REALLY sorry! I just feel that it is right… I have only written through chapter 32 and part of 33 in my notebook and I would like to take some time and write that before I come to type it. I like to be ahead of myself in my notebook and if I start chapter 32 I will not be very ahead of myself….so as of now I am just welllll I guess it is more like postponing the release of chapter 32…I am SOOOO SOOOOO SORRY! I will be answering ALL of your reviews when I do get the chapter started so you don't have to be worried about that…. **

**Also I would like to spend some time writing a few of the other ideas I have for stories…**

**I have an idea for a collection of oneshots that will be titled I Love you and each separate chapter will be of everyone coming to talk to Bella during her transformation. I know it didn't say ANY of this in the book….But, I think the Cullens and anybody close to Bella would do this…. I mean people talk to their family who are in a coma all the time! Sooo yeahhhh I am going to write that,....I read 'Justin Larks' version of this idea and I wanted to do my own. I will be putting the chapters in no POV. It will just be a one person Monologue of what they want to say to Bella. I will using the characters Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jake, a chapter of Edward with Renesmee probably, I will have an Esme chapter, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle…..everyone pretty much….maybe even Seth and Leah…. I really don't know if I will get to all of them but I am hoping to. They will be kinda short chapters so im hoping to get them out fast…If you like this idea put me on Author Alert and you will get sent a notification as soon as I post the first chapter. **

**I would also MAYBE like to do a continuation of the first night of the honeymoon….Maybe…. I kinda want to so a M rated oneshot thing…**

**I also have to work on Making Memories because I have gotten SO behind on it…and I haven't posted in MONTHS so I would like to get a chapter out with that.**

**If you like ANY of these ideas I would LOVE for you to put me on Author Alert and **

**So as you can see I am VERY busy with all of my ideas…. I am hoping to get these done as soon as possible….and I will DEFINITELY be trying to get this out as soon as possible. I am sooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting! But hey! At least I didn't leave you at a cliffy! **

**I hope I don't lose readers off of this…. And I hope to see you back when I post the next chapter!**

**OH! And if you would like…. To pass your time in the absence of my story go check out Justine Lark and her stories….she has WONDERFUL stories….and 21 twilight ones! I simply ADORE her stories soooo please go and check her out! **

**Also you could check out my Betas stories…she has two and from what I have heard almost 3 stories…. For Twilight…. The two that I have read are REALLY good you should totally read them! Her penname has been changed from "the towns been talkin" to "youtwocanrideyourbikes." So check out her stories too!!!! **

**Oh, and you may review this…. But just so you know….i will be deleting this note when I post Chapter 32 soooo yeahhh…… **

**Again SOOOOOOOO sorry to keep you waiting!!! I cant wait to get back into this story and hear more from you! **

**3 Twilightlvrfreak **


	33. Explanation

**A/N: HEY READERS!**

**BOY IS IT WONDERFUL TO BE BACK!!! I missed this story sooo much!!! I am SO sorry I haven't posted in soooo long! I am soooo sorry! I will try not to do that again!!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter!!! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 31!!!!! **

**Thank you to all you anonymous reviewers! Kris Cullenz as always! Ok apparently that was the only anonymous reviewer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, the characters, or the setting, etc. That all goes to Stephenie Meyer. LUCKY WOMAN! **

Back to Forks – Chapters 32 – Explanations

***Bella's POV***

In unison Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I stood up, still holding tight to Angela. She had her eyes screwed up tight shut, and I could tell she was holding her breath; trying to gain as much control over her senses as possible.

We carried her out the back door of the house, and ran into the forest, to a little clearing near Edward and I's cottage.

"I'm not going to run. You may set me down." Angela whispered once we had stopped in the clearing.

All eyes flashed to Edward, he would know if she were telling the truth. He nodded and we all set her to the forest floor. Angela sat up, and curled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them, and looked at the ground.

"I'm going to help Carlisle with Angie …" Jasper said quietly, after he had let go of the leg he had been carrying.

"Please take care of her for me. Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I wasn't myself … I don't know if you should tell her I'm a monster … I guess she will have to know. Tell her I love her. And make sure she understands why I did what I did and why I won't see her." Angela said quietly, in now what I could notice as a beautiful voice.

"Of course, we will Angela. She will be fine. Don't worry." Jasper answered, sending a wave of calm at her.

"Thank you."

Jasper started walking away, "You're welcome." And he walked out of the small clearing, towards the house.

Angela bowed her head to her knees. She drew deep breaths, taking in the forest air probably trying to clear her head of the delicious scent of human blood.

***Angela's POV***

My mind was swimming with questions.

_Where am I?_

_What am I?_

_Why am I like this? _

_How did I become like this?_

_Who did this to me?_

_How can I get my knees to my chest when I haven't been able to do that in decades?_

_How am I 'young again'? _

I was thinking about multiple at a time. It was freaky.

I lifted my head and I looked around the forest that they had set me down in. I saw eight colored rainbows with one color I couldn't name. I could hear the rustle in the trees from small animals, and the scuffling of the feet around me. I could see everything in minute detail, and so much clearer. I saved the people for last. I looked from face to breathtakingly beautiful face; Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and… Bella. My best friend. And she is alive, here with me! It's so good to see her! I should hug her!

Before I knew it I had stood up, ran to Bella and wrapped her in my arms as tight as I could. I was smiling hugely.

"Angela! Can't breathe! You're squeezing too tight! Ow!"

I quickly stepped back and had my hands behind my back in a moment, "Oops."

"It's ok, you can't help it." Bella said rubbing her arms where I had squeezed, "I did the same thing after I woke up."

"Huh?"

"Sorry! Angela you must be so confused! You must have a million and one questions!"

"She does." Edward said quietly from next to Bella. I looked at him questionably, "I can read minds."

"Oh." I squeaked.

"She is wondering what she is, what made her this way, who did this to her, and how she is young again." Edward muttered in Bella's ear, repeating the questions from my mind to her for her to answer.

"Angela you are a vampire. Not like the ones in movies and books like Dracula. But, you are immortal and a blood drinker. You don't die in the sunlight, you, sparkle. Garlic and a stake have no effect on you what-so-ever. Your skin is like stone, and only a vampire or werewolf can kill you-" _Werewolf_?! "And that is only if they tear you to shreds and burn the pieces. You stay sane by drinking blood. Our kind are supposed to eat and crave humans, hence your attack on Angela. But we can live off of animals; that is what our family lives on, animals. It makes out eyes golden instead of crimson like yours; it also makes us more civilized and able to live with humans.

You have become young again because the venom heals and perfects all. It makes your skin flawless, your hair perfect, and you have no more pain, stooping, or shrinking. You will no longer grow or change. As for how you got this way, blame it on me, you were dying of a heart attack. I didn't want you to die right after we met again, so I bit you, but did not feed on you. That is how you are changed to a vampire. The venom changed you in a, as you surely know, painful, and for you, a two and a quarter day course on which your body changed into one of us.

Some of us have powers, special powers above what a normal vampire can usually do. As you already know Edward can read minds. I can shield anything that affects me mentally, but nothing physically; I can also spread my power to anyone in a pretty large radius around me, and multiple people at a time. Jasper and Alice also have powers. Alice can predict the future, and Jasper can control people's emotions. Some vampires also have more inclined senses; that show their strengths from their human life. Like Emmett is stronger than most.

You could have a power too, but you will find out later."

My head was spinning with the onslaught of information. I sat down on the forest floor rubbing my temples with my fingertips, trying to sort it out and take it all in.

"You overwhelmed her." I heard Edward mutter to Bella.

"Crap. I'm sorry Angela. I know it's a lot to take in. How about we go hunting, get you fed and then we can go to Edward and I's cottage to talk some more, you can ask anything you want."

I nodded my head and stood up, super fast.

"Oh, just one more thing, since you are a newborn, and have a lot of human blood still, you are stronger than all of us, even Emmett. So you just have to be a little cautious."

"Alright," I said, now walking in the direction Edward led us. Rosalie and Emmett following us slowly.

"Y'know you are really taking this well for your circumstance."

"It hasn't really hit me yet."

"That would explain it."

"Just one thing … there are werewolves?!"

"After we hunt."

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter?**

**I would really like to know! I miss getting reviews from you guys! Again sorry for putting it on hold!**

**So please just click that little button below! \/**


	34. Giving Up the Pretense

**A/N: OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**After I had posted I had my birthday on august 25****th**** and then I was busy with babysitting a lot and spent three days with my best friend for our ten year anniversary and then on September 8****th**** school started and then I was swamped with projects and homework…. And yeah…. I was like SERIOUSLY BUSY! I never meant to ever take this long to post again!!!!!! So I am soooooo so so so so so sorry!!!!!!! **

**I would like to thank all out you who reviewed last chapter!!!! All of them meant sooooo soo much to me!!!!! And I am so sorry that I didn't reply to your reviews!!!! I thought at this point it was more important to post than to take all the time to reply to each of your reviews….. I will try to in the near future and yeahhhh……**

**So I am so so sorry and here is the chapter!!!!! We have moved back to Angie with Carlisle fixing her up!!!! **

Back to Forks- Chapter 33- Giving up the Pretense

***Esme's POV***

"You're going to be ok, Angie." Alice whispered brokenly.

"Esme go get some towels to staunch the bleeding on her head please?" Carlisle asked kneeling to her head, to put his hand on the back of her head to start and try to stop the bleeding.

"Of course," I stood up quickly from my crouch next to Angie and dashed out of the living room.

Oh my god. My poor hallway and stairwell! The wall had a long gash going the whole way down the stairs, the banister was mostly gone, the chunks having just ripped off as I was pulled down it. The wall at the end of the stairwell was destroyed and the banister was just history.

I started up the stairs after my second of sad hesitation. Half of the stairs were cracked or broken, sunken in; it had to be from Angela's hard footfalls.

Finally, I got to the top landing. And I saw two long, rough holes running down the middle of the hallway like the yellow stripes on a road.

My poor, poor house. I sighed in sadness for my now ruined house.

Oh well, I will just have to rebuild and renovate…

Yay! My favorite thing!

I dashed down the hallway to the linen closet as fast as possible, trying to make up for the lost time that I had taken while gawking at the damage.

I grabbed a darker set of towels. I ran to the top of the stairs and jumped over the banister to the floor below. As I had ran and then jumped to the floor, I could feel my muscles move, and I could tell I was physically tired from pushing my strength a little more than even my super-human strength could handle, it wasn't like I could have fallen asleep, but I would like to sit and rest. I quickly ran back into the living room and to Angie's side.

***Carlisle's POV***

Esme ran back to me, many dark towels in her hands.

I pulled the top towel off of the stack in her arms, bunched it up, and pressed it to the back of Angie's head.

"Alice could you get me my doctor's bag from my office?" I asked of her, I wouldn't have asked her to leave her friend, but as I could now see, Esme was physically tired from her exertion of super-vampire strength, and I wanted her to rest.

"Of course," Alice said from her position by Angie's other side, where she had been reassuring Angie. And she dashed upstairs.

"Hey, what can I do to help?" Jasper came into the house, finished from taking Angela out to the forest.

"Oh Jasper. Yes we could use you. Either you could take over for Esme with the towels, or you could hold this towel to Angie's head, if you think you can handle it."

"I can take your spot Carlisle, I bet Esme is relatively tired and sore after her battle with Angela. Let her relax. "

"Are you sure Jasper? The blood…"

"Carlisle, I am fine, I have lived another hundred years since I had attacked Bella. I am much more in control than the last time I saw blood. It doesn't affect me the same anymore, I can keep in total control now. And I am already standing here and doing just fine, I don't think it will make much of a difference where you are. I can do this. I know I can."

"Ok Jasper. I am so glad you have finally gotten used to our way of life. And that you can be so confident in yourself. I'm proud of you son."

"Thank you Carlisle." Jasper smiled widely at me. I smiled back, "Alright well come down here and help."

Jasper squatted down next to me and I help the towel by my fingertips as he slid his hand where mine had been.

"When you feel any good amount of wetness through this towel grab a new one from Esme."

"Ok got it. I will be fine Carlisle. Just help Angie, and don't worry about me."

I smiled at him and then turned to Angie, "Angie can you still understand us?"

"Yes. What happened to my great- grandma? What happened to me? Am I ok? Will I be ok?" Angie's rough and quiet voice rose an octave in her anxiety. But, judging by how weak her voice was she would be losing consciousness soon if we didn't stop the bleeding on her head soon.

"Carlisle, here is your bag." Alice said whipping into the room, "Jazzy! What are you doing here? Are you sure you can handle it?" She went and squatted across from him at her head.

"Perfect timing Alice, thank you." I told her, "And Jasper is fine. Don't worry about him, he is under control."

"You welcome. And good for you Jazz. I'm so proud of you," she said, leaning across Angie and kissing his cheek.

"Angie we are going to sit you up and I am going to look at your head. But, before we do I need to know if your back or neck hurts, because if so we should not be sitting you up, or else you could become paralyzed."

"My back and neck hurt a little, but nothing terrible that could mean my back or neck is broken." Angie whispered.

"Ok, and we will mend your arm, after we get you head patched up and stop the bleeding."

"Ok."

"Alice can you give her some pain meds? I will get the pills but could you grab her some water and help her take them please?" I said as I took the gauze, tape, anti-bacterial medicine, and the stitching supplies. I grabbed the pain meds for Alice while I was in there.

She was back in a second with a glass of water in hand, I handed her the bottle of morphine.

"Jasper while we sit her up just keep your hands on her head and neck, keep it supported, and the blood from running all over. And Esme if you could just sit and hold her up."

We slowly shifted her into a sitting position, I pushed up her shoulders, as Jasper supported her head. Esme pushed her butt back a little as we got her sitting up higher, and then Esme supported her lower back as she was more upright.

Esme held Angie upright, an arm on her chest and one on her lower back. Jasper moved to the side, still supporting her head, a hand placed at first hesitantly and then confidently on her neck under her chin, and one on the towel on the back of her head. I moved behind to squat behind her head.

Alice had walked around to Jasper and my side of Angie with the water and pills. "Angie, if you could just open your mouth, I will put the pill on your tongue and then pour in water to help you swallow the pill. You will need to take three pills." Alice said soothingly.

Angie silently opened her mouth and Alice set the pill in her mouth and washed it down with some water; and then repeated it twice.

"Alice if you could just stay there, and watch Angie, talk to her, just keep her conscious and here with us. Jasper if you could keep her calm and you can take the towel off now."

Jasper pulled the towel down, to reveal the gash on her head, the blood around it making the towel stick a little.

I grabbed the spray on anti-bacterial and sprayed a bunch all over it, cleaning it. I grabbed a towel and held it under the cut to catch the spray and blood running out. I dabbed the gash to until the area was mostly clean. I proceeded to grab my stitching supplies, and put in five stitches. I sprayed more spray over it, and dabbed it dry around the cut again. I began to wrap gauze in a thick band around her head, and then taped it off once enough was on.

"Ok Angie, I got your head patched up. We are going to lay you back down, and then I am going to splint your broken arm up."

"Ok." She weakly whispered.

After lying the last two towels on the floor, as to not lay her down on the blood. We slowly laid her down onto them.

I rummaged through my bag until I found four long splints. I put one on every side of her arm and then wrapped the whole thing in an elastic bandage.

"Angie, I will now tell you what has happened, in summary. We will tell you in detail and answer all of you questions once you wake back up. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you." She said weakly in a raspy voice.

"Ok… Well Angie, I have realized there is no reason for us not to tell you the whole truth. We, my family, some others, and now Angela, are vampires. We thirst for human blood, but our family feeds on animals. That is how my family can be around humans, and human blood, like you now. We changed your great-grandma after her heart attack, and it is very painful. That was why she was screaming. We are immortals and are actually all over a century old. I am the oldest at around four-hundred, and Bella, our youngest at one-hundred. We once lived in this town one-hundred years ago, and the kids became close to Angela, especially Bella; that is why we changed her. You remember the stories Angela told about our "ancestors", they were all about us. Angela attacked you because she had just woken up and is very thirsty, and she isn't in control of her thirst just yet." I told her anything important quickly, and I knew we would have to tell her much more later. "Oh, and we obviously have to get you to the hospital. Also obviously, we can't tell them you were attacked by a vampire. So we are going to tell them you fell down the stairs. You won't have to remember much because you are the victim."

"Oh-kay…" Angie's expression was one of shock and her voice was high and breathy, "So you are vampires." She whispered and then the blood loss, meds, pain, and shock from the news, she fell unconscious.

**A/N: Sooooo? DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?! I would LOVE to hear what you think!!!!!!!!! So please click that little green button down there and tell me what you think!!!!!!! Even if you yell at me for taking so long first!!!!!! :D so please please please please review!!! They mean so soooo much to me!!!!!**


	35. Bella's Stories

**Hola Readers! **

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO TIME A GAGILLION SORRY that I have taken three months to get this posted!!!!! I am so entirely SORRY! I have felt sooooo bad for sooooo long about it!!!! I haven't had any time to write, between my first year of high school and the tiredness of getting up at 6:30 every morning and not getting asleep until like 11 to midnight EVERYNIGHT it has been bad…. And then the only time I had to write I had to write letters… long story not going into it…. **

**I REALLY hope you haven't given up on my story!! That would be TERRIBLE! Please review so I know you haven't left me and so I can hear what you think about it! **

Back to Forks - Chapter 34 - Bella's Stories

***Bella's POV***

After we had hunted, Angela's granny clothes were tattered. It was her first time after all; my clothes were ruined after my first time too. I gave her a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt of mine once we got back to the cottage and then settled down in the small sitting room to talk Angela taking the one chair, and Edward and I occupying one of the couches. Angela still seemed pretty freaked out, and overwhelmed by everything, and I couldn't at all blame her. I knew that if I hadn't already knew about all the vampire stuff I would have been completely freaked out and I did know all that stuff and was still kind of overwhelmed by all the new things.

"Rose, Emmett? Would you mind going to get Jacob and Renesmee from their apartment? I am sure they would like to know all that has happened. And I think it would help explain a lot if they were here. You may have to pry them apart, knowing them, especially all this free time they have. Just bring them back here presentable to re-meet Angela." I asked them quickly, and quietly under my breath, knowing Angela probably could hear me, but hoping that she didn't hear everything.

They both nodded, and I smiled nicely at them, "That would be great. Thanks guys!"

They both got up quickly and ran out of the cottage and forest in the direction of the apartment.

"So Angela…. What do you have questions about? I am sure you have tons. We would like to answer them all, we have all the time in the world, if you just want to start asking anything…." I turned in my seat towards her, and smiling sweetly.

"Ok…" Angela looked like she had too many questions to pick. I knew she must. I did when I first heard that the Cullens were vampires. "What is your real story Bella? When did you find out about the Cullens? What happened after you got married? What really happened all those times you left school?"

Of course she asked me the toughest question for me to answer, first.

"Well… I first found out about the Cullens… Well starting at the beginning… after Edward saved me from the van I expected they were different… But he wouldn't tell me. I ended up finding out through Jacob. He told me the local legend about the Cullens and how his tribe thought they were vampires… I started searching for a book about it, and found a title of a book that looked promising. That's why I needed to go to the bookstore when we were dress shopping for the dance. The bookstore you had pointed me too, wasn't at all what I was looking for, so I started to walk around looking for another one, and ended up getting lost. That was when four drunken men found me and were going to mug me, or worse. Edward zoomed up in his car though, scaring them away, and saving me. Like superman." I turned smirking to Edward, who playfully glared at me, "He drove me back to the restaurant, as you know. He was acting weird though, completely filled with anger at the men, asking me to distract him, and saying he wanted to rip the men's heads off. He invited me to dinner, as you also know… that was when he told me he could read minds and that was how he found me when the men were going to attack me, be reading the minds of the people I passed. It was on the drive home that I actually found out from him what he was.

The first time I was out of school was when I had supposedly fallen down the stairs and out the window. I had actually been attacked by a bad vampire, James. So all of the broken bones and bruises and such were caused from him, as he threw me around the ballet studio I went to when I was a kid.

The second time was because I had run to Volterra, Italy with Alice to save Edward from getting himself killed because he thought I was dead."

Angela gave me a questioning look, obviously wondering why Edward would have thought I was dead.

"You know how Alice sees the future? Well it is only if that person is a vampire or human, because she has been both. But she can't see werewolves because she hasn't been one, and if you are with a werewolf, she also can't see you because your future is then intertwined with theirs. Alice had seen me cliff jumping recreationally, during that time without Edward whenever I did something reckless I would hear his voice, and so that was why I did that. But, Alice had never seen me come back up from the water, because Jacob, being a werewolf, had jumped in to save me. Alice had thought I had commit suicide, she told Rosalie of her vision, who had told Edward once Alice had come to Forks to see if the vision was right; which it obviously wasn't. Alice saw a vision of Edward going to Volterra, Italy to see the Volturi, the vampire's equivalency and beg them to kill him. They said no, but Edward planned a way to provoke them to kill him. I ended up stopping him right before he did it. "

"Wow. And wait, _Jacob_ is a werewolf?"

"Yes I am." Jacob said smiling widely, just now finally entering the cottage with Renesmee, Rosalie and Emmett following behind.

Angela choked and started coughing, "What is that… _terrible_ smell?" She croaked out between coughs.

Jacobs grin faltered as he stilled his movements toward the other couch.

"It's pretty disgusting isn't it." Emmett teased Jacob, plugging his nose and waving his hand in front of his face as he passed Jacob going to the couch, Jacob punched him in the arm, glaring at him. Emmett plopped down on the couch and Rosalie sat on his lap.

"That stench would be Jake. Since werewolves and vampires were made to be enemies, we smell terrible to each other." Edward explained, smirking at Jacob on the word stench, "But don't worry, you will get used to the smell. Eventually."

"Ah." Angela choked, covering her mouth and nose with her hand.

Jacob took a seat on the other side of the couch then Emmett, punching him again. Renesmee sat on his lap, giggling incessantly over Jacob and Emmett, who were now having a tongue sticking out match. All of us were chuckling at their childish behavior.

"So do you want to hear about werewolves now or later?" Jacob asked once everyone had stopped chuckling, and an awkward silence had set in, now breaking it.

"Um…. Later I think. I would like to hear more about what happened to Bella and then about my own kind before I learn about the werewolf kind."

"Alright, what would you like to hear about me?" I asked.

"Anything, everything. What happened after Edward and the rest of the Cullens came back?"

"Well, everything pretty much went back to normal, except for the fact that the boys, Edward and Jacob, constantly fought over me. Edward proposed to me soon after graduation. Soon after graduation, an evil human drinking vampire, Victoria, came after me in revenge, because the Cullen's killed her mate, James. Edward took up to a cliff on the mountain to hide me during the fight ensued in a clearing in the forest. Victoria's army of newborns, taking us, along with the pack of werewolves, on. Victoria and her first in command came to find us and they succeeded. Edward and Seth – another werewolf- fought them, and defeated them, unscathed. As did everyone else and the newborns. The only casualty was a huge blow Jacob took that pretty much shattered all the bones in his one side.

We got married in August as you know, but it had been with many negotiations and deals. I only agreed to marry him so early so he would change me afterwards, and that we could try to have a normal honeymoon night…

Well we both followed through with our sides of the deal. And to our complete shock we had conceived a child. Because she is half-vampire the pregnancy only lasted for three weeks. But it was very hard on my body. It left bruises across my stomach, with her strength she broke a few of my ribs, and fractured my pelvis and on the last day, her birthday, it broke my back. Most people would have died just from the pregnancy, but the Cullen's took fantastic care of me, and we found that blood pleased the baby, and also brought my nutrition back up and I became stronger again. After she was born, Edward changed me literally right away, because otherwise I would have died from loss of blood, and all of the injuries I had. My daughter is Renesmee here."

I looked over to Nessie, who looked up and smiled sweetly at Angela.

I stood up from my seat, unclasping Edward and I's hands, as I walked over to Nessie and pulled her up and over to Angela, standing behind her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Angela I would like you to meet my daughter, Renesmee. We mostly call her Nessie though."

"Wow, a daughter. Congratulations. I can imagine you were not expecting to be able to have children. I am very happy to meet you Nessie. Well as Bella's daughter that is." Angela smiled up at us.

"It's nice to meet you again as well." Renesmee shook Angela's hand, and gave her a light hug.

"Wait. So she is half vampire and half human… How is it she is so hot? And her heart bear is so much faster that a humans…"

"We really don't know why," Edward explained, "She has the same amount of chromosomes as the werewolves, which is why as we can assume her temperature is as high as theirs is. As for her heart beat, we believe it is because of her accelerated growth. For the first ten years of her life, she grew at an alarming rate, just as the pregnancy was. So we believe her heart goes faster because of that."

"Oh. That is so interesting, and who would have thought she were even possible between a vampire and a human." Angela said quietly, shaking her head back and forth slightly.

"Yes, and she isn't even the first. There are some others." I added.

"Huh… Wow." Angela whispered, obviously just as dumbfounded by it as we were when we first found out about the pregnancy.

"Oh and Jacob here is Renesmee's… husband." I explained to her motioning for Jake to come over with us. He sauntered toward us wrapping his arms around Renesmee's stomach, and quickly kissing her neck, and then looking up to Angela smiling. He held his hand out to Angela from around Renesmee.

She held her one hand over her mouth, while tentatively reaching out and lightly shaking Jake's hand.

"Husband?" her words muffled by her hand, "But I thought he was in love with Bella all those years…"

"Well Renesmee is my imprint, which means something like true love at first sight, that binds you to the person permanently, and you can't love anyone else, and you never look at someone else in that way ever again. I since I was going to imprint with Bella's daughter I had to love Bella herself, because she is a part of Renesmee, and Nessie was a part of Bella back then. So I loved Bella because of that, and because I had to be close with her so that I would be able to meet Nessie and be able to stay with her." Jacob explained as we all sat back down in our seats.

"Oh. That makes sense. And do vampires have this imprinting thing?"

"No we don't," I answered.

"But you and Edward…"

"Edward and I just have a true love. That probably comes from the fate for Renesmee and Jacob, for if we didn't love each other, and get married, and have Nessie, Jacob wouldn't have his imprint. But, Edward and I do truly love each other with all of our hearts. Not just because of the fates. I can't ever see myself with anyone else, and I had never been with anyone else but Edward." I smiled, looking lovingly into Edward's eyes, which mirrored mine. I squeezed his hand as I turned to look back at Angela.

"So any more questions?"

**So what did you think? I wasn't completely sure about this one, but I decided that I would post it and not make you wait any more…. **

**PLEASE review! The button is right down there!!! \/ :D**


End file.
